


A Persona's Influence

by Sohlah



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comedy, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 70,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohlah/pseuds/Sohlah
Summary: Sometimes, Naoto finds herself reminiscing on the past. With great power in the TV World, there are many distinct changes to the subconscious.Sukuna-Hikona has a lot of free time on his hands to remind Naoto of the more exciting aspects of life.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 54
Kudos: 106





	1. Dreams

Naoto Shirogane leans back in her seat, rubbing her sleep encrusted eyes as she starts to reawaken from her admittedly short slumber. Ever since awakening to her persona, her dreams were much more vivid and memorable; more often than not nostalgic memories rushing to create a reminder of past days.

Sometimes she would welcome the dreams with open arms. Dreams such as climbing the large, moss addled oak trees and weeping willows of the estate to the highest branches and staring at the world so minuscule down below. And others she very much disliked the memories, and wished to never dwell on them again; those being of her parents never coming home that fateful day, leaving their small child to weep for years alone with nobody but her grandfather to keep her company in the rare moments he hadn't departed on cases.

This time, the dream brought forth was a little different. She had wandered into her old tree-house, going through the detective tools she had made in her youth. After finding one that needed to be repaired, she had run to her room in the estate, placing it on the sink in front of the mirror to start to take it apart. As she did, she looked up at the mirror, and instead of her own face in the mirror she was greeted by the face of her small persona. He seemed to smile brightly at her, saluting her. It was enough to shake her from her slumber.

She wonders briefly if her persona is the reason for these strange, nostalgic dreams… And if this is the case, might her other allies have dreams of a similar nature? She would have to reflect on this at a later time--

_'Are we there yet? Are we there yet?'_

Her eyes widen at the small voice humming in the back of her mind. Sukuna Hikona seems to have a strange habit of commenting on things happening to her in reality. Is it this way with the others too--

_'Hey, look out the window! Everybody looks like an ant from here! Heheheh~!'_

The corners of her lips twitch up at Sukuna-Hikona's soft trills, and she humors him by giving a glance to the window. She had always had a fondness for heights. Sukuna-Hikona is certainly lively when he does speak up. He seems much like her shadow had been, but much less domineering and with a very strong childlike disposition. It could be somewhat irritating at times, but it is a nice refreshment from the constant logically laden labyrinth in her brain on the daily.

_'Wouldn't it be exciting to ride on the wing of the plane?'_

Now _that_ is an intrusive thought. She shakes her head, smiling. 'Now, now, Sukuna-san. Enough of these silly interjections. I don't quite have your wings to save me if I lose my footing.'

She hears a soft giggle in her soul, and chuckles under her breath. It's a strange new reality to have her persona pipe in at times, but sometimes it is just the lift that she needs to continue with her day. She redirects her attention to the clouds outside of the plane window, and her eyelids start to droop once more. The case in France had been a lengthy one, but she is excited to visit the estate and reconvene with her grandfather once more. As she drifts to sleep, she feels the soothing ghost of a small embrace against her.

_'Goodnight, Naoto! Don't let the bed bugs bite.'_


	2. Stakeout

Naoto idly toys with the small can of pepper spray in her pocket, her other hand gripping a flashlight as she rounds the corner of a nearby liquor store. She is supposed to be gaining evidence on a local drug smuggling business, similar to the recent cases surrounding Junya Kaneshiro from Shibuya. In Kaneshiro's case, he later admitted to his crimes after a vigilante justice seeking group called the 'Phantom Thieves' dealt with him in dubious and widely debated unknown methods.

This case is quite different. She bites her lip and huffs in frustration. It is a small, rural town this time, and the police force is _incredibly_ inept at their profession. There were leads, and the proof would have been easily acquired had they set up proper cameras or taken proper precautions during stakeouts to gather the license plate of the vehicle that transported the illicit drugs, however they just didn't seem to treat this case as a priority.

Ever since she had embraced her gender, thusly causing rumor to spread about it and eventually reaching the mass media who watched the news, it had become more and more troublesome to continue with her profession. The sexism in her line of work is nigh intolerable, and frustrates her to no end. Here she is, stuck doing a beginning detectives job despite how proficient she was with her previous cases. And _seventy three_ at that, if she hadn't counted them wrong! She grumbles to herself, flipping the flashlight idly and catching it. How troublesome.

Sometimes, she wonders if adapting a more feminine identity is worth the trouble. She certainly wants to be recognized as an admirable detective despite her gender and her youthful age. At times, she hopes she will inspire a new era of female detectives to enjoy the work she does without societal barriers defining their lives and futures. But being looked down upon for such a silly thing frustrates her like nothing else. She had recently been denied a case of sex trafficking, and they were having trouble catching the ringmaster at this very moment! She is positive that she could have made quick work of that case, had they not believed her to be _unable to handle it_. Their words, not hers. She huffs silently.

 _'It's okay! We can show them! And they'll come crying their heinies off to us, begging for us to solve the case_.'

She nods vaguely at the inner ramblings of Sukuna-Hikona, who seems just as vexed as she is by the ridiculous verdict of the police, what with denying her assistance on such an utterly vital case.

Suddenly, she stands up straight as she hears muted footsteps approach. A man with unkempt facial hair stands before her, gangling and tall. He smells very distinctly of liquor and body odor, and she has to do everything in her power not to wrinkle her nose at the sheer _stench_.

"Hey, kid, whatcha doin' 'round these parts? Don'tcha know it's dangerous for a little boy like you to be in this part o' town?" His voice practically scrapes against her ears with how gravelly it sounds.

She flips on her flashlight, eyes narrowing. His clothes look quite expensive compared to his disposition, meaning--

_'Oh, he's totally suspicious! His eyes are unfocused.'_

In fact, Sukuna-Hikona is correct in his observation. The man staggers forward, and her intense gaze meets his.

"I'm aware of the area, sir, but thank you for your concern. May I ask a few questions regarding your reasoning for worry, though?" She speaks in a strong, composed and deep voice. For cases regarding work, she continues to bind her chest and adopt a male facade. It is less likely to draw unwanted attention to…. _unwanted areas_ , and makes her seem more 'capable' of defending herself. As much as she knows how ridiculous and untrue the notion of females being weak and helpless is, she can't change the majority of collective societal opinions that have been engraved into generations for countless centuries.

The only changed factor in her appearance from years past was her hair being at a slightly longer length, slightly longer than shoulder length. She kept it tied back or tucked into her hat on cases like these, however.

The man takes a step forward, squinting harshly at the light. "Uh, yeah, shoot I guess." He shrugs stiltedly, his hands twitching awkwardly before he shoves them into his pockets.

"I was wondering if you have heard of… the _goods_ around this area of town. Do you have knowledge of what I am referring to?"

The man's eyes go wide, and he quickly looks around them to scope out the location for potential spectators. He gets painfully close to her, and whispers harshly in her ear. "Y-yeah, I getcha drift. But ain't ya a little young fer somethin' so strong? It's the _hard_ stuff. Acid, does funky shit to ya brain. I…. If ya willin' to pay the right price, I could hook ya up…. Hmm…." The man trails off, and he lowers his face to look at her harder.

She wrinkles her nose slightly, leaning back.

' _Wow, this guy reeks!_ '

She can't help but wholeheartedly agree with Sukuna-san's invaluable contribution to the situation. 'He's admittedly unintelligent, as well.' She feels Sukuna-Hikona hum in agreement, before she is startled out of her inner thoughts by the man's cold, shaky fingers trailing her cheek. Her eyes widen, and she freezes stock still.

"You're kinda too _pretty_ to be a lil boy…. Wanna come to my house fer the night? I'll give ya the good stuff for cheap if ya can provide me with some… _services_." He grins suggestively, and places his other hand on her waist, pulling her closer to punctuate his point.

She does everything in her power not to _gag_.

' _I say kick him where the sun doesn't shine!'_ Sukuna-san pipes up enthusiastically.

'I couldn't agree more.' In a swift maneuver, she grabs his wrist, twisting it to the side and ducking under him in tandem to escape his shaky grasp. The man yelps in pain and confusion, and his momentary surprise is the perfect timing for her to spray him with the pepper spray and quickly, as Sukuna-san so _eloquently_ insisted, kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

The man whines in pain, a hand grasping at his eyes and the other grasping at his…. _nether regions_ , and spits out several curses at her. She pulls out her handcuffs, and links them over his wrists behind him. Afterwards she unhooks the small recording device that had been attached to her pocket, and clicks the button to stop recording. Evidence of the drugs acquired successfully, she removes her radio from her belt and calls backup. What a silly case! This man is certainly unintelligent, and could easily be broken through steady interrogation.

'What a waste of time.' She sighs, leaning against the brick wall of the liquor store as backup police cars start to swarm the area.

_'It was a fun game, though. You got to spray the cocky bastard! Heheh~! And when they crack him they'll all fall like dominoes in a row.'_

'Yes, Sukuna-san. That would be quite a sight to see.' She chuckles to herself, kicking off of the wall to fill the police in on the information she had gathered.


	3. Roommates

As she strolls the spacious streets of Inaba at night, suitcase behind her after departing the bus stop, she takes a quick moment to reflect on recent events. Her hand grips the handle of her suitcase as she leans against it gently, pausing by the station to ponder.

After visiting her grandfather at the estate, it was her first time revisiting Inaba and making plans to meet with a few of her former allies in at least seven years. Seven long and grueling years, but spent well, if one would ask her. She solved many cases, topping off at her most recent case; the seventy-fourth. She had gained quite the reputation among many countries for her proficiency in her line of work, and had been told by her grandfather that she truly should be proud to be bringing great pride to the family name.

' _But…. It was lonely. And we missed our friends_.'

She shuts her eyes, and takes a deep breath. Perhaps Sukuna-Hikona is correct in that regard. It was quite lonely without friends along the way, but it wasn't as if she hadn't done similarly in the past before the Inaba murder case took place.

'Plus, I had you with me this time, Sukuna-san. And now I am meeting the others again to catch up. Have patience.'

A quiet, sulky hum answers her, and then Sukuna-Hikona becomes dormant once more in the deep recesses of her soul. She sighs softly at his childish behavior, and starts to continue pacing towards her destination. After many years out on business trips and tending to various international cases, she had finally settled on staying in Inaba for three or so years to work on smaller cases, and to… take a break, or so to speak. She would still be working on cases, but they were more closely linked to this specific area of Japan, so she wouldn't be traveling far.

After a few minutes of walking, she finds herself at her purported destination. More accurately that Sukuna-san pipes up with unparalleled excitement, and snaps her from her thoughts.

_'Himiko-chan! She's here, she's here! We can sense her and when she comes out we can hug her and spin and play and--!'_

'Calm down, Sukuna-san--'

The door opens, and an excited trill sounds from deep within her subconscious. Rise Kujikawa opens the door of her apartment, looking quite worse for wear. Her clothes are slightly askew, and her hair is a tangled, matted mess. Her eyes are heavy and dark, and she looks very, very tired.

However, upon seeing the familiar face, she brightens considerably. "Naoto-kun! It's been _forever_ since I last saw you!" She pulls her into a hug with little warning, and then…

_'Step back, quick!'_

Rise unceremoniously discards her dinner all over the floor. Although Naoto heeded Sukuna-Hikona's insightful warning in time, her shoe was not unscathed by the vomit's trajectory. Naoto grimaces, and places a hand on her friend's forehead. She then helps Rise stand up on shaky legs, and guides the idol back inside of the apartment, subsequently helping her steady herself onto the couch.

"I do not know the cause of your lack of sobriety, but you can enlighten me come morning. Please rest, and we can catch up on the 'morrow." She smiles gently at Rise, who nods sleepily at her, and then shakily points to a hallway.

"I readied a spare futon for you in the second door on the left. I-- _Hrk_ \--" She swallows, a pained expression lacing her features, and shakes her head slowly. "Sleep well, I'll talk to you in the morning." She smiles groggily, and immediately falls back on the sofa, heavy eyelids fluttering shut. Naoto shakes her head in defeat, and starts to head off in the direction of the hallway. But not before she is frozen in place involuntarily.

_'No! No no no! She will get cold! We are grabbing her a blanket.'_

Naoto's body moves of its own accord, as if possessed. She quickly grabs hold of a strewn about blanket and throws it over the sleeping idol, making sure to cover her feet as well. At last, she regains control of her body, eyes wide.

'Did you just…. _Control my body_..?'

When no reply comes, she shakes her head, dismissing the strange occurrence. Maybe… maybe she is thinking too hard, and needs sleep. She will think about this in the morning. Before taking off to the hallway again, however, she glances at the sleeping girl on the couch, and pours a glass of water for her in the kitchen. Along with that, she grabs two painkiller pills and places them beside the glass on the end table beside the couch.

Afterwards, she grips her suitcase and trudges to her new room, groggily rubbing her eye with her free hand. After changing into her pajamas, she settles in her futon very swiftly. A soft humming in the back of her head of satisfaction helps lull her brain into a contented rest.

_'Sleep tight, Naoto. We will wake to see Himiko-chan and Rise-chan in the morning.'_

~

The light filtering through the curtains shines upon her face, illuminating her cheeks in morning sunlight. Her lashes flutter open, and she brushes her hair out of her face as she sits up. A quick glance to the time through sleep encrusted eyes yields about a quarter to five in the morning. She yawns, stretching her arms behind her head, and rubbing her neck. If she tries to get the gears turning in her head now, it will only result in useless and nonsensical garbage. To properly awaken, she needs coffee.

She stands up, not bothering to change out of her pajamas at this early hour, and leaves the room. On her way to the kitchen, she pauses to glance at Rise who is still very much asleep and snoring like a cavetroll on the couch.

She smiles fondly at her friend, and chuckles under her breath. Perhaps she could make her some breakfast as a thank you for hosting her as a roommate for her next three years in Inaba. She trails into the kitchen, and starts to ready the coffee machine. As it brews, she picks up her phone, and starts to search up a recipe for muffins.

After finding one that looks like it has a promising rating, she searches the kitchen for ingredients, and is quite surprised to find most of them. It seemed Kanji was a frequent visitor, as most of the items in the pantry looked useful for cooking. She pulls out the needed ingredients, and gets to work.

_'We should make pancakes with smiley faces in them. It would make her so happy!'_

'Absolutely not. I am not five years old, Sukuna-san.'

She feels a sulky titter in the back of her mind, and she rolls her eyes in response. Muffins should suffice. She starts to cook eggs as well, scrambling them. She isn't the best at cooking, certainly, but she isn't as unfortunate as the other girls in that regard. She could follow a recipe, and that happens to be her saving grace in the culinary field. She doesn't know any other way to cook eggs than scrambled, however. Suddenly a memory comes to her, flooding her senses with bittersweet nostalgia.

Her father held her hands as she tried to push around the eggs in the frying pan, guiding her hands gently to complete the task properly. She thought she remembered him laughing at her pout succeeding her mediocre results, although since it had been so long ago, she couldn't quite remember how his voice had sounded.

She stares glumly at the eggs, eyes somewhat misty. She blinks a few times to rid of the evidence, and shakes her head in a bleak attempt to dispel the memory. The smell of burning wafts to her nose, and she hurriedly turns off the burner and places the eggs on a plate. She pulls out some bacon from the refridgerator, and starts to cook it as well.

After some time, the muffins, bacon, and eggs are ready, and Rise seems to have stirred from her spot on the couch.

_'Himiko-chan is active again!! I can't wait to see her! Hurry, hurry, hurry!'_

'Please calm down, Sukuna-san. There is no rush.' She smiles idly at his excited chatter, and places both plates on the table. She takes a seat, and when Rise walks into the kitchen, she smiles gratefully and takes a seat in the other chair.

"Thanks, Naoto-kun. I had a long day yesterday. I found out about…. You know, Yu-senpai's engagement. I didn't think it would last…." She trails off, mood darkening as her lower lip trembles.

Naoto raises her brows slightly in surprise. Yu-senpai was to be wedded? Well, she will further inquire when her roommate isn't about to break down and cry. "I'm here to listen if you would like to talk about it… but do not force yourself to relive the experience. It is likely best to clear your head with breakfast for the time being."

Rise smiles, blinking the beginnings of new tears away, and nods. "Yeah… You're right. I'll dig in-- Oh!" She laughs gleefully, her eyes lighting up along with it. In response, Naoto tilts her head to the side in befuddlement.

"Is… something amiss..?"

"You arranged it in a smiley face-- that's so… so…. _cute_!" Rise giggles, and Naoto looks at the plate in shock. She… She did! Two muffins in the place of eyes, and bacon creating a smile, with scrambled eggs in between. She blushes in pure embarrassment, and hides her face. "I'm sorry Rise-san, I don't know what came over me… in fact, I- I don't even remember actively _doing_ it..!" She pauses, eyes widening in understanding and horror at the soft giggles in her mind's recesses.

'Sukuna-san! Why would you-- _Why_ \--! Rise-san must take me for a _fool_ now!'

Rise smiles a genuine, blissful smile at the detective. It was nearly as pure as the morning light, and she seems to have brightened up just as much as the sun. "Thanks, you know…. for everything. It's nice to see you again, I really missed you." Her words are genuine, and that much, she can tell from a glance.

Naoto smiles in return, thoughts regarding Sukuna-san's childish antics pushed aside for the time being. "I would be lying if I were to say I didn't miss you in return. We should eat before the food gets lukewarm." At Rise's soft nod, they start to eat.

There are a few stray eggshells in the scrambled eggs, but it isn't as terrible as she could have feared. She stands up, and pours both of them some of the coffee that she had brewed in the idle time they had been eating. In Rise's mug, she pours in heavy vanilla creamer and two spoonfuls of sugar, and keeps her own black. She brings them to the table, placing Rise's down in front of her, and then takes a seat in her previous spot.

Rise brings one of her legs in front of her on the chair and hugs it with both hands, before speaking softly. "...About last night… I just…. Yu-senpai told me of his engagement, like I said earlier. I told him I was happy, and I really, _really_ am for him, but.. I'm just so _jealous_. I have loved him for so many years, but…. It's no use. He's found his soulmate, and that soulmate….just isn't _me_." She sighs sullenly, eyes losing their shine as she looks down to her knee glumly.

Naoto frowns in response and stares into her coffee, the black pool steady against the cup. She isn't skilled in social matters in the slightest, especially concerning romantic affairs. But… she has to at least make an attempt, right?

"There are many who would love to have you in their lives, Rise-san. You have an optimistic approach to everything, and you truly care for all of your friends regardless of their less than ideal quirks. In fact, if I were to accidentally murder somebody, I have a feeling that you would help me hide the resulting evidence." She grins at Rise's halfhearted chuckle. "You have plenty of other potential soulmates out there waiting for you, Rise-san. You must… ahem…. _sweep them off their feet_ , as they say."

Rise wipes her eyes with her free hand, and rests her chin on her knee with a somewhat mischievous smile. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were falling for me, Naoto-kun." She laughs at Naoto's blush, and waves it off with a hand. "I'm just messing with you. But thanks… it really helps to hear that. I needed that."

As Naoto recovers from her brief embarrassment, her smile grows to match Rise's own. They share a moment of gratitude for the company of the other, before Rise's eyes glint in a dastardly light.

"So….. You know about _my_ romantic life, but tell me…. Did you find any hot studs that stole _your_ heart?~"

Naoto's lips purse into a thin line. Leave it to Rise to ruin a touching reunion between old friends.

"No, I've no time to dabble in callow love affairs." The answer is short and curt, and she makes sure to change the topic as soon as the opportunity presents itself.

_'Well…. I think Himiko-chan is cute. And Take-Mikazuchi has great arms for hugs--'_

'Silence, Sukuna-san! Go to your room.'

_'But..!'_

'Now.'

His voice fades, and Rise smiles at her silence. "Sounds like you have someone on your mind, _hmm..?_ "

"No, not at all. This topic _aside,_ how has idol work been treating you?" Anything at all to change the topic is welcome.

"Geez, Naoto-kun, you're no fun." She pouts, and sits more comfortably on the chair whilst sipping her sweet coffee. "It's been amazing, but I'm mostly shooting in Inaba for a movie, so that's why I'm here for a few years. Crazy that it matched up with your break, too. But it's going to be fun! I can't wait to spend three years with you." She smiles and giggles, and Naoto smiles softly in return. "We can even go on blind dates…." Rise grins mischievously for the third time that day. Naoto splutters, denying any potential involvement in such trivial matters and once more trying to change the topic.

The day continues on as the girls bicker, and Sukuna-Hikona starts to hum happily in the back of her mind. It should prove to be a promising three years for the both of them, she assumes.


	4. A Night in Okina City

The past two weeks had been the most eventful that she had ever experienced in the past seven years, but Rise was quite a lively person, so it was very much expected. Naoto pages through ' _A Study in Scarlet_ ' by Arthur Conan Doyle, blinking blearily at the pages. She knows the story by memory at this point, but reading it is still just as exciting to her as it was when she read it for the first time. Putting herself in the shoes of Sherlock Holmes just continues to renew her love and admiration towards her career even further, and inspires her to make the exciting gadgets he would use from time to time. She smiles to herself as she reads, but then hears a little vibration from her phone on the end table beside her. She folds the corner of the page she is on, and places the book down beside her tea as she flips her phone open.

She squints at the text, trying to decipher the message through the absurd excess of emoticons lining the screen.

**Rise: naoto-kunnnn!!! need u 2 com pick me up. /(xux)/ am tired. at okina w/ ur future hubby. plz be fast...so much yarn.... so tired... kanji needs a ride 2!!! (ouo)/ <3 <3 <3 plz? xoxo**

'...What is a future _hubby_?' Her brows furrow in bemusement, and she squints at the screen harder for context clues. Furthermore, what is Rise doing with Kanji at ten o' clock at night in Okina City? Yarn...? How had she arrived in the first place if she needs transportation back?

**Naoto: DID YOU MISS TRAIN Y/N**

The reply is nearly instantaneous.

**Rise: uh huh... so sad n tired.... plus u have a car now rite? :3c hehe.. i wanna see how u drive. be my personal chafer! plllzzzzz? pretty plz? <3 plus, me and moronji mayy have gotten a lil cared away with the bar that opened up. he is a big sapy mess hehehehehe! cmon plzzzzz? <3 <3 <3 ~! \\(TnT)/**

**Naoto: CHAUFFEUR. DRIVING A CAR ON STREETS AS SMALL AS THESE SEEMS REDUNDANT--**

She pauses, considering her options. She can't fit Kanji _and_ Rise on her scooter behind her, so perhaps she would have to use her car. Yakushiji-san had driven it from the estate a few days prior, so perhaps she could put it to use. She deletes the half-typed message, and reconstructs a new one before pressing the send button.

**Naoto: WILL BE THERE ASAP.**

She grabs her keys, and stifles a yawn as she locks the front door behind her. Rise had been much more chipper in the recent weeks, although at times, she would drink alcohol to suppress her distraught over Yu's recent engagement. Naoto had very much told her that doing so was not the correct way to drown her sorrows, but Rise was stubborn to a fault. She starts up the car, and the radio starts to play her audio-book called ' _Arsène Lupin, Gentleman Burglar_ ' by Maurice Leblanc. She listens to the story, speeding through the nearly deserted streets for about fifteen minutes before reaching the more crowded dregs of Okina City. She is quick to find a place to park, and sends out a hasty text to Rise to inquire about her exact coordinates. The reply is quick, and Naoto shuts her phone and turns off the car, heading towards the aforementioned fabric store. 

A few minutes later, the fabric store in question looms a few paces in front of her with two dark figures standing outside of it, one leaning heavily on the other. 

_'It's Take-Mikazuchi! Let's give him a hug! Please please please! It's been so long!'_

'Yes, Sukuna-san, and what if he passes out? I can't exactly carry his body without suffocating under it. We will help them to the car slowly, hugs omitted.'

_'....Okay, I guess. Take-kun and Himiko-chan are a bit out of sorts.'_

Sukuna-Hikona seems to pipe down as she walks into the two figure's fields of vision. "Greetings, you two." She dips her head to the both of them, hands inside of her coat pockets. It's quite chilly out, so she doesn't intend to prolong their conversation past more than five minutes.

Rise looks at her, brightening significantly and waving. When she does, however, she lets go of Kanji's back, and as a result he starts to wobble on shaky legs. He is clearly less sober than Rise is, and she briefly wonders if he has less of a tolerance for alcohol than Rise has. The thought is quite amusing, what with their distinct difference in size. Rise catches him before he falls, and laughs a little. "Sorry, Naoto-kun. It just opened up, and we were talking, and stuff..." She trails off, seemingly losing her train of thought for a moment. "Then we got sad about crushes, and I was like, _Heyyy, Moronji, I know just the thing to take the edge off!_ " She laughs a bit, and Kanji halfheartedly swats her in response. "So then after we had a little too much to drink, we got some yarn and.... went a little _overboard_...." She nods behind her at two large bags full of yarn behind them.

She purses her lips into a thin line, and shakes her head. It seems the deed is already done, so there is no sense in arguing the point. She walks swiftly over to the two large bags, hefting them into both arms. "Well, we should return to our respective homes and speak more on the matter when the both of you gain sobriety. Come this way." She starts to head in the direction of where she had parked, and the two follow rather slowly and wobbly behind her.

She is very close to the car, unlocking it with the click of a button when she freezes in her tracks. Her eyes widen in confusion, and she loses control of her body as her legs carry her towards the direction of a street lamp. 'What... what's going on?' Her body starts to attempt to climb said streetlamp, and mouth gapes, expression frozen in a mix of mortification and confusion.

_'It's so bright and shiny... like the sun! We want to just hold it and..!'_

"....Naoto-kun? Are you... _climbing_ a lamp post..?" Rise squints from beside the car door after helping Kanji inside, taking the sight in. Her vision is unfocused and dizzy, but it looks very much like Naoto is attempting to scale the street light.

All at once, Naoto snaps out of her trance and hurriedly rushes back to the car, eyes wide in horror. "I-I thought I saw something.... _strange_. That's it." She inwardly chastises herself for her strange behavior, absolutely bewildered at the sudden change in disposition she had had moments prior.

"Umm.... Okay, I guess..." Rise nods sluggishly, and takes a seat in the passenger side of the car. Kanji seems _very_ quiet, but she chooses not to dwell on that in favor of worrying about what had come over her a few minutes ago. The drive home is quiet as Rise starts to nod off to sleep, not even budging in response to Naoto's terrible driving. When she drove with her grandfather, he had likened her driving to speeding as if she was a police officer on the chase to catch a criminal. She rounds a sharp turn, speed increasing, and abruptly parks the car outside of Tatsumi Textiles. She turns to look back towards Kanji, who looks as if he might lose his dinner at any moment. Her face pales, and she sharply turns to Rise, who is already fast asleep in her chair. It seems it will be up to her to get Kanji to the door safely, and preferably without getting vomit all over herself or her car.

She gets out of the vehicle, shutting the door quietly and opening the back door to gaze at Kanji. He looks sick to the stomach, and is hardly conscious. His eyes regard her in a half dazed state, and he starts to mumble something that is so slurred that she can hardly make it out. She crosses her arms, and thinks. This is going to look comical to anybody who happens to see them. She's practically half his size, and can hardly carry him! The odds of this going favorably are _incredibly_ slim. 

_'Take-Mikazuchi would tell us to be a true man. Aren't we manly, Naoto?'_

She chuckles at Sukuna-san's chatter. 'The issue with that is that I'm supposed to be embracing my _womanhood_ , not the other way around.' She smiles despite herself, and hauls Kanji with all of her strength out of the vehicle. What she didn't anticipate, however, is Kanji tumbling out and landing on top of her, trapping her on the sidewalk outside of the textile shop. She grunts, trying to move, and much more importantly _breathe_ , but to no avail. Kanji lays on her in an immobile state for a few seconds before gaining some semblance of sobriety, squealing like a trapped mouse and scrambling off of her.

Her eyes widen, and she stifles a laugh. Well, she can count on Kanji to be terrified of her sober or not, it seems. She stands up, dusting off her coat before she heads over to where he sat on his butt, staring at her with wide eyes filled with terror, and face flushing terribly red. She holds a hand out to him, offering to help him up. When he stares at it hard, seemingly very fixated on it, she shakes her head and grabs his hand herself, attempting to pull him to his feet. He seems to catch on, and stands up shakily, letting her guide him to his place of dwelling. His mother comes to the door when she knocks, and with a smile, the older woman lets her help Kanji to his futon. She sets him down gently, almost dropping him because of his sheer size and weight, but manages not to hurt him. He mumbles something quietly, and throws an arm over his eyes after turning his face away. His face is still beet red, however. She shakes her head, and pauses at the door frame. "Sleep well, Kanji-kun. We should meet again soon, and preferably in a _sober_ state." She chuckles softly at his responding grunt, and leaves the house to continue driving Rise back to the apartment.

_'Do you think Take-Mikazuchi and Kanji-kun are sick...?'_

At Sukuna-san's soft worry, her lips quirk down in response. To that, she isn't sure. She had assumed he was always like that. It wasn't fatal if it had been this way all of this time, and without dire consequences, right? She sets that concern aside as she helps Rise into the apartment. It proves much less difficult to help the idol into her futon than the tailor, due to her smaller size. She covers her with the blanket, and returns to her own futon to retire for the night.

They would have to make plans to meet with Kanji soon. She is settled in for the most part by now, and a rendezvous with old, friendly faces is just the pick-me-up that she needs.


	5. Lunch at Aiya's

Naoto sits beside Rise in her seat, perusing the menu at the chinese diner Aiya's. It is a clear day, so they weren't serving the Special Rainy Day Mega Beef Bowl Challenge today.

' _Try saying that five times fast, Naoto! Hehehe~!'_

Sukuna Hikona titters softly and playfully to her, and she quirks her lips in a small smile. He certainly knows how to make things more lighthearted. Rise taps away on her cell phone, seemingly impatient for something or other, and jiggles her left leg all the while. She turns to regard her good friend.

Rise Kujikawa is still quite a sight to behold; she is blindingly gorgeous, has the body of a super model, and has a smile that could dazzle the hearts of millions. She is quite optimistic and flirtatious in nature, but it only adds to her unparalleled charisma. She was, similar to Naoto, a victim in the kidnapping case seven years former. Without her help, they never would have found the true perpetrator. And even since the wrap up of the case, she had kept in contact with all of her friends despite her demanding job and the excessive stress of climbing the ladder to become a celebrity. She is well known all over Japan, and even takes part in shoots and commercials overseas. She is loyal to a fault, and Naoto can't help but admire her for such a strong disposition to help her peers. It is what makes her so amiable to be around.

Currently, Rise is wearing a pink coat that fades to orange, with white embroidery in the shape of vines around the edges. Her hair is down, and three hearts on a barrette tie back her bangs loosely. Naoto feels just slightly out of place beside her nicely dressed friend, but she would never admit such a thing in a million years.

"Are you checking me out? I know I'm cute, but keep it in your pants~!" Rise tips her hat down, laughing at her furious blush and her sputtering.

"I-I was not doing anything of the sort…! I was merely lost in thought…" She trails off, scowling. Rise just loves to push her buttons.

"Sure…. Sure, Naoto-kun. You keep telling yourself that." Rise grins wildly, giving her a wink. Naoto huffs in response and crosses her arms, momentarily cursing Rise's flirtatious behaviour. When Rise starts to tap at her phone once more, smile fading a bit, Naoto speaks up once more.

"I am sure Kanji-kun will arrive soon, do not fret. He was quite uncoordinated last night." As he always had been around them, of course, but the previous night it was made very much worse by his intoxicated state.

Rise nods slightly, then forces a smile back on her face. "Yeah, you're right…. He's just…." She trails off, looking up as the two familiar faces enter the building. Yosuke and Kanji saunter into the building, Yosuke shooting a finger gun at Naoto and Rise as he takes a seat in the booth near the inside.

"Hey, Naoto-kun, Rise-chan. Long time no see!" As Kanji slidrs into the booth awkwardly beside him, Yosuke makes room for the larger boy.

"Greetings to you as well, Yosuke-senpai. How have you faired in my leave of absence?" She nods to him, and takes a moment to regard her old friends as well. This time, however, she would make sure not to stare too long.

Yosuke Hanamura hadn't changed too much; his hair still looks akin to a frayed broom on his head, and his clothing is still very much similar to what it had been in years previous. The biggest difference, she notes, is Yu-senpai's old jacket. Perhaps he had given it to him as a show of partnership? She was about to look away, when the gleam of silver and gold caught her eyes. It was… an engagement ring. Is he also to be wedded…? Much had changed since the last time she had seen him, evidently.

After pushing the stray thought aside, she looks to Kanji as Yosuke spoke. He pointedly stares at the table, his face slightly flushed as is per usual. He was likely still out of sorts from his probable hangover from the night before, and dually humiliated by being seen in such a state. If she had been in his shoes, she would certainly share the same sentiment. His appearance isn't too different either; his hair is raven colored, and he is wearing glasses. The scar is very much still visible on his forehead, but she notes the difference in his attire. He dons a shark tooth necklace with jagged rocks adorning it, but also wears a light pink jacket with a painfully adorable kitten face upon it. Under that, he wears ripped jeans, a studded skull belt, and a dark grey skull shirt beneath it.

It seems he is more comfortable with his former secret about liking cute things; for that, she is proud of her friend. She tunes back into the conversation at Rise's voice, noticing the slight edge to it.

"Yeah, it's a movie about a summer romance. They want me to be the lead role." Rise forces a smile, and Yosuke nods with a grin.

"Dude, that's awesome! Me and my partner will be there as the first people to watch it when it comes out, promise!" He leans back in his chair, grinning. He seems to have remembered something, as he suddenly sits up again. "Hey, actually, I came to deliver a request to you three. Well…." He trails off, bowing and clasping his hands together in a pleading gesture. "Partner and I would be honored if you three would be bridesmaids and groomsmen for our wedding."

Naoto's eyes widen to the size of saucers at this revelation. They are engaged to each other….? Is that legal in Japan? She didn't think it was…. But it doesn't mean that she disagrees in the slightest with their newfound romantic entanglement. She looks to the others, seeing Kanji looking unperturbed-- He is presumably already aware of Yosuke's request. Rise, however, looks pained.

'Oh….oh. That is why she has been so downtrodden the past few weeks.'

 _'Himiko-chan is so upset….'_ She could feel her emotions turning in empathy for her hurt friend, and she smiles at Yosuke awkwardly.

"..Yes, I will do my best to help you prepare. Is it to take place in another country..?" She asks carefully, unsure if he had planned that far.

He nods quickly. "Oh, yeah. It will be in America. I can discuss the finer points with Yu later and give you guys more details. But seriously, thanks a million, guys." He grins good naturedly, and Naoto dips her head with a smile to him.

"And you, Kanji-kun? I take it you've been busy running the textile shop with your mother, no?" She quickly changes the topic for Rise's sake, who seemed to be uncharacteristically quiet for the time being. Kanji looks at her as if she'd grown a second head for a moment, and then looks away once more before replying.

"Uh, yeah. Been busy 'cause Rise talked 'bout us on live television. Ma's back almost gave out twice, the old hag." He shakes his head with a sigh. "Not much has changed than boomin' sales for the shop. How… how 'bout you..?" He says, trailing off at the end of his sentence and glancing to her for a moment.

"Ah, yes. That sounds wonderful for your business, congratulations. As for myself, I have just wrapped up my seventy-fourth case, and as such, my grandfather requested that I take time to work on smaller cases in the focal point around Inaba to take a well needed break. So for the next three years or so, I will be in the area rooming with Rise-san." She smiles at Kanji briefly, and turns her attention to the server to place her order.

Rise gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and she nodded to Yosuke. "You know me, I'm always there for my senpai! Give me the details as soon as you get them, and I'll help you plan everything out." She laughs quietly, and continues to smile in that…. uncanny way. Most couldn't pinpoint that it was falsified, but she had known Rise the best before her departure, and not much had changed about the idol's mannerisms.

Kanji exchanges a glance with Rise, and speaks up. "Hey, ya gotta go soon, yeah, Yosuke-senpai?"

"Oh, shit-- yeah, there's an event at Junes I gotta get to. Thanks guys, for everything. Seeya soon!" He slides out of the booth in front of Kanji, and swiftly runs out of the store. Rise, Kanji, and Naoto all let out a quiet breath.

Rise's fists clench tightly on her knees, and she stands up, quietly excusing herself to the bathroom. Naoto and Kanji nod to her, and as she slides out of the booth, Naoto watches her leave.

_'Himiko-chan and Rise-chan are crying…. We should give her a hug and some smiley face pancakes.'_

'Perhaps a simple embrace will suffice. But please, give the smiling pancake idea a rest. I am not going to do something so juvenile.'

_'But…'_

"So. Uh, your cases, yeah?" She looks up to Kanji as he speaks, unknowingly interrupting Sukuna Hikona. She nods slowly in response.

"Yes, I have been taking care of cases on an international level. Most of which are confidential, so I can't discuss them in great detail, unfortunately." She nods to him, unsure as to if he needed that to be elaborated on.

Kanji nods, and glances back to the hall where Rise had disappeared into. He frowns softly, a look of strong empathy on his features. "Somethin' tells me she's gonna be in there fer a while." He sighs, and looks at his hands awkwardly.

"Ah… yes, it seems so." She frowns, and starts to ponder about explaining to Kanji the source of Rise's discomfort. However, she realizes that no explanation would be needed with Kanji's next response.

"...Maybe we can cheer her up with a party game or somethin'. She likes those, gets her mind off o' Yu-senpai." His brows furrow, and he crosses his arms over his chest whilst leaning back.

"....Hmm…" She ponders it, and then nods. "I am not much of a fan of callow party games, but…. I can acquiesce. For the sake of Rise-san's mood." She smiles slightly, and suddenly, Sukuna Hikona has a mouthful to say.

' _Yes, yes, yes! Hide and seek with Take-Mikazuchi and Himiko! Oh, or cops and robbers! No, no, king's game!'_

She lets loose a small laugh, and quickly stifles it at Kanji's perplexed expression.

"What's so funny? Ya never laugh……" He pauses, and mumbles something she barely catches. "...'s kinda cute….." He trails off and looks away, and her face flushes slightly.

That was not a word often used to describe her in the slightest. She would choose to pretend she hadn't heard that bit, for the sake of both of their dignity.

"Oh, yes…. My persona is quite vocal today. His peppering enthusiasm can be endearing at times." She smiles softly at the happy twittering reverberating in her mind in response.

"...Oh yeah? Didn't know yer's did it too. Take's prolly not as talkative, though. He just kinda…. He…. He expresses himself with strong feelins, and sometimes yells at me if I'm bein' reckless." He says, rubbing his neck with a hand awkwardly.

"Intriguing. Sukuna-san has been relentlessly nagging me about making…. _Pancakes with smiles on them._ It's ridiculously nugatory, but his immovable stubbornness on the topic gives me quite a bit of humor." She chuckles a bit at Sukuna's buzz in response.

"He nags ya about _that_?" Kanji grins a bit at the admission. "Take's kinda just a bully sometimes. Ain't nothin' I can't handle, though. Think he has a weird thing about things bein' out of place, though. Also, sometimes he makes me run on the floodplain after cats-- like-- like I ain't even movin' myself. 'S like my legs are movin' on their own….. Am I makin' any sense…?" He trails off self-consciously at the end of his sentence, looking back to meet her eyes.

She smiles and nods. "I never would have thought your persona to be the type to follow stray cats. But then again, I never thought Sukuna-san would drive me to nearly climb a _lamp-post_ for reasons unknown." Her eyes widen as the words leave her mouth before she had properly thought them through.

Kanji was very clearly stifling a laugh, and she flushed, pulling the brim of her hat down in embarrassment. Just as he almost speaks up again, the re-emergence of the idol into the booth next to her snaps them back to their surroundings.

"Looks like you two are _getting along_.~" She smiles, face slightly red as she settles into her seat. She giggles softly, and leans towards Naoto next to her, nudging her with her shoulder suggestively.

Unfortunately, Naoto does not understand her reasoning for this, and rubs her shoulder after throwing a quick glare at Rise for her behavior.

Kanji speaks up, blushing slightly. "So, uh… We were talkin', Rise, and we decided maybe if ya want we can…. Uh, maybe play one of your games. Ta ease the tension and shit." He coughs awkwardly.

Rise immediately brightens, eyes widening. "...Wait, _seriously_? Naoto-kun agreed to that..?" She looks at Naoto, who nods in confirmation, before quickly adding, "That is to say, within _reason_."

Rise's smile returns, and she pulls Naoto into a tight embrace. Naoto nearly wheezes, the tight hug along with her bindings putting heavy stress on her lungs, but quickly regains her breath as Rise lets go and starts to become livelier and more optimistic.

_'That was such a great hug! Again, again, again! It's been years, Naoto!'_

'No, Sukuna-san. Please, restrain yourself.'

The evening would be a long one for sure, but it would be worth it to see Rise's usual optimism back in place. As she walks back to their shared apartment with Rise and Kanji in tow, she focuses all of her energy on ignoring the street lights as they start to light up the roads.


	6. All Fun and Games

She pushed open the doorway to the apartment, letting Kanji and Rise flood in. It was about six in the afternoon, according to her watch. Once the two of her friends had entered, she shut the door behind them and followed both of them to the couch in the living room. Rise, surprisingly, took a seat on the floor with a very devilish grin. Naoto narrowed her eyes at the idol, deciding that very specific rules needed to be set in place depending on the game she had decided upon.

Kanji seemed to look similarly uneasy at the idol's expression, but seemed to give her the benefit of the doubt, sitting beside her, back against the couch. Naoto cautiously sat on Rise's other side, eyes narrowing further at the idol's growing grin.

"Uh… So…. Kinda scared to ask, but...uh…. What game are we gonna be playin..?" He asks hesitantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want to play… Drumroll…." Rise starts patting the wooden floor in succession, before leaving one last hard smach against it and throwing a pointer finger in the air. "Sttttrip poke--"

" _No_." Naoto interjected firmly before she could finish her sentence.

"Aww, what?" Rise pouted, her lower lip protruding. When Naoto held her ground, eyes narrowing, Rise sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. Maybe something safer, then. Like….. Spin the bottle." And just like that, Rise's devilish grin had made a comeback.

"What…? How would simply spinning a bottle be any kind of game?" Naoto frowns at Rise, completely missing the objective of the game. Kanji's face is beet red, and he furiously shakes his head no.

Rise frowns at Kanji, and rolls her eyes. "Wow, you guys are totally spoiling the fun! Fine…. Truth or dare, then. That one's the safest game I can think of."

 _'Aww, but we wanted to play hide and seek.'_ Her persona pouts softly.

'Please, Sukuna-san, not now. Where would Kanji-kun hide with such a large frame? He can barely fit in the doorways. We must take him into consideration.'

 _'Perhaps you are right….'_ He sulks quietly.

"Truth...or dare..? Hmmm…. Well, I will allow it, provided we set a few rules." She nods slowly, gauging Rise's reaction.

Kanji seemed slightly hesitant, but nodded eventually. Rise's smile seemed to beam of faux innocence, but she did a little dance where she sat. A wiggle, actually. "Yes! Thanks you two~!" She giggles, and leans back on her hands, whipping her head towards Naoto. "Well, lay down the law of the land, then!"

Naoto rolled her eyes, but took the initiative. "Nothing of a promiscuous nature, no alcohol, and… nothing illegal. I don't want to have to arrest either of you." She says, nodding to punctuate her terms.

Rise smiles even larger at Kanji's nod of agreement, and bounces back up, leaning her elbows on her knees. "Can do, can do! Now, who wants to start?"

Her enthusiasm seemed... _suspicious_ , but Naoto was fairly sure that her rules were clear and set safe and comfortable boundaries. To stay safe, she would take the initiative in order to set a proper example.

"I'll go first. Hmm…." She paused, looking at both of her companions, before deciding upon questioning Kanji. "Kanji-kun, do you choose truth or would you prefer a dare?"

Kanji froze, eyes wide as if her were a deer in headlights. "Tr-No, uh, DARE!..... Yeah, uh, dare…" He trails off, looking as if he had just given himself a death sentence.

Naoto paused, thinking on a good dare. Sukuna Hikona piped up excitedly.

_'Oh, oh! Make him eat mayonnaise straight from the jar! No, no! Make him try to fit himself in the washer! He would look so funny, spinning round and round…!'_

Sukuna giggles at his suggestions, and Naoto denies both. No, they had to start out simple, to give leeway to better ideas. "Alright, Kanji-kun. I dare you to attempt to sing Rise-san's song, 'True Story'."

It was safe, and couldn't do much to embarrass anybody. It was only a song, after all. Kanji's face paled, and he looked panic stricken at the idea. "Can I...uh…. Can I switch ta truth…?" He mutters, looking downwards nervously.

Rise rolled her eyes at his sudden cowardice. "Oh, come on, Kanji! Give it a try!" She paused, eyes widening at a sudden idea. "Or… if you want to withdraw from the dare… you could…. Remove an item of clothing." Rise wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Kanji spluttered, whilst Naoto shot a glare at the idol. "I said nothing promiscuous, Rise-san. If that rule is to be in place, some of us would have a greater advantage than others, as well."

"Oh, come on, guys! Can't we do something a little more fun?" Rise frowned, crossing her arms and pushing her lower lip out in a pout.

"Rise-san, I don't know how you consider acts of such vulgarity as fun..!" She frowns, completely missing Kanji's eyes widening as an idea strikes him.

"How 'bout we make a….comprise..?" He says, looking to the others.

_'Hehehe…. He must mean compromise. Silly Kanji-kun! He's so funny sometimes.'_

"What do you have in mind?" Rise raises her brows, and Naoto directs her attention to him as well.

"Uhh… Dunno. Maybe we can…. Um…" He pauses, trailing off. "Take clothes off to a point that ain't… embarrassing..? I mean, it's kinda the same as seein' everyone in swimsuits. It's not that big a deal if we don't go farther than that. If we get to that point, we're out, ya know..?" He says, before going quiet as the two girls stared at him. He flushes, and looks away immediately. "Uh, forget I said anythin'....."

"No, that's actually a good idea! Please, Naoto-kun?" Rise turns back to her, pleading. Naoto flowned hard, trying her best poker face. But seeing as the majority ruled, she didn't want to disappoint her friends and ruin their fun. She sighs. "....Alright, then."

_'We will just have to get both of them out before it comes down to that!'_

She nods at Sukuna Hikona's declaration, and sits more comfortably. "Alright, then, Kanji-kun. Will you forfeit the dare?"

Kanji seems to contort his face, eyes shutting fiercly as he thinks it over. In response, he takes off his cat hoodie. When he puts it to the side, the cat ears on the hood become visible.

"...Aight. Okay, uh…. Rise. Truth or dare?" He asks, glancing at the idol.

Rise grins wide, and leans towards the tailor. "Dare! Make it juicy!" She winks.

Kanji rolls his eyes, and thinks on it for a moment. "Are ya man enough to try and benchpress Naoto?"

Naoto paused. "....What?!" Benchpress a person? Was that even a viable dare? She felt hands wrap around her body as Rise attempted to lift her above her head. Naoto flailed wildly in response, and in a mess of limbs, they both fell to the floor ungracefully.

Rise started to giggle, and Naoto swatted her a few times before pushing herself back to her knees, quickly retreating to her previous spot. "You are so ridiculous, Rise-san..! I can't _believe_ you attempted that!"

Kanji was clutching his stomach, laughing at the ridiculous display before him. "I… I can't believe ya did it either!"

Rise's giggle fit finally died down, and she sat up again, a renewed smile plastered across her face. "You said try, not succeed! It's all in the wording, Moronji!" She grins to Naoto, who glares at her halfheartedly. It was admittingly refreshing to see the idol in better spirits after recent weeks of depressed behavior… She would forgive her, this time.

Kanji finally calms from his laughing fit as well, a more confident grin on his face as well. "Okay, then that makes it your turn, Rise. Knock 'em dead."

Rise smiles, and whips her head to Naoto. "Might as well come full circle, hmm? C'mon, Naoto-kun! Truth or dare?"

"A detective always seeks the truth." Her reply is immediate. There weren't many truths she felt she needed to avoid.

Rise taps her chin in thought, and she speaks up after a momentary silence. "Hmm… who stole your first kiss?" She grins, wiggling her brows.

What a very Rise-like question. Thankfully, she had nothing embarrassing to share. Well, actually…. Her face flushed heavily as the realization hit. It was unyielding embarrassment and a loss of dignity, or it was taking off an article of clothing, neither of which seemed very acceptable to the detective. She bit her lip, looking away from the two pairs of eyes burning into her. "....A….. A poster…. of a portrait of Sherlock Holmes."

Sukuna Hikona softly screamed in embarrassment within her brain.

Rise exchanges a glance with Kanji, and they both start to laugh. After a few moments, Rise calms down, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "N-Naoto-kun, that's…. not what I meant. I was talking about… a r-real person." She attempts to stifle a giggle as Naoto goes through the five stages of grief.

"I….. Uhm…." She covers her face with her hands. "Please, forget what you have heard tonight. As for the answer you had originally been digging for…. I haven't experienced one, in all truthfulness. I've never paid much mind to romantic endeavors." She can hardly bear to look either of them in the face.

'How undignifying….!'

She clears her throat, taking a moment to breath deeply and regain her composure. Her eyes open, and she finally meets the eyes of Rise. "Truth or dare, Rise-san?"

_'Let's bring out the big guns!'_

Rise smiles at her, cheeks somewhat red from her laughing fit moments prior. "Hmmhmm… dare. Go for it!"

Naoto thinks for a moment, trying to find a way to make Rise squirm. "Understood. Hmm…. I dare you to put a pair of underwear on your head, and wear it as a hat for the remainder of the game. And might I add, it cannot be removed as a penalty." She grins, crossing her arms.

Rise paused, her smirk becoming suggestive. "Ooohhh… Naoto-kun, didn't think you had such a dirty kink. If you wanted to see my panties, you could have just asked~!"

Naoto's face broke out in a heavy blush once again, and she waved her hands madly. "No, no, that's not how I meant it to come across at all--!"

Rise was no longer listening as she continued to giggle, but stood up and walked into the hallway towards her room, presumably to find a suitable pair of underwear as a new hat.

Kanji was grinning, clearly having a lot of fun. She huffed at Rise's obnoxious flirts. She hadn't really thought that the detective had such a ridiculous ulterior motive as that, did she..?

Kanji's eyes widened, face paling like a ghost when Rise sauntered out, leaning against the doorway suggestively with underwear twirling around her finger. But the catch was….

_They did not belong to Rise._

Naoto all but sprang to her feet, and hurdled over to Rise, grabbing the garment from her in the fastest motion she had ever made. She sputtered, trying to contain her embarrassment and fury, but couldn't find the words. She smacks Rise's shoulder, storming to her room once more and shoving the underwear in her drawer again. Oh… it just _had_ to be her Neo Ranger Featherman pair…! She grabs a pillow, and muffles her groan as best as she can. Why hadn't she specified that Rise was to use her _own_ underwear?!

She took a few deep breaths, and walked back to the room, sitting in a stilted manner. Rise seemed to have grabbed her own underwear and put them on her head, thankfully, but she was grinning like a madwoman at Naoto. Naoto briefly wondered if she could get away with murdering Rise and leaving no evidence behind.

Kanji's face was so red it looked as if he was about to pass out. She groaned quietly, hiding her face. That's it, after tonight, she was never returning to Inaba again. Ever.

Rise speaks up, grin too wide on her face. "Kanji~! Truth or dare?"

Kanji sputters awkwardly, and stares at the floor. "I..er…. Uhm…. D-dare." He looks at Rise with fear in his eyes, his decision dawning upon him.

However, it was too late. Naoto gave her silent regards to Kanji, hoping that he had written a will so as not to die intestate.

"I dare you to…" She tapped her chin, pausing for dramatic effect. "Impersonate Naoto-kun."

He raised his brows, and looked at Naoto worriedly, but nodded. He stood up, putting his hand on his hip in her usual pose, and started to attempt to speak like her. "Uh…. I like to work a lot and I'm really good at shooting shadows with my gun. I'm really...uh… what's the word…." He pauses, face screwing up for a moment as he thinks. "Consuminin'. And all that other fancy word stuff. I'm also cu--" He chokes on his wording, quickly recovering. "Cool, like… like a _cucumber_!" He pauses, looking at the two girls nervously, before taking a seat again.

".....Cool like a cucumber…?" To say she was confused was putting it lightly.

 _'Did he mean consummate?'_ Sukuna-san seemed just as confused as she was.

Rise face palms, but sighs in defeat. "Well, you aren't wrong, I guess. I'll accept it. Your turn, Kanji!"

"Uh… yeah." He pauses, flashing Rise a look, which she seemed to understand and tilt her head at in response. He nods carefully, and Naoto frowns at the exchange in confusion. An unspoken agenda…?

"Okay. Uh… Naoto, truth or dare..?" He asks, not quite meeting her gaze.

Again, she doesn't hesitate. "Truth, as usual."

"Uhh… hmm…." He thinks for a bit. "Spill your most dumbest fear."

'Most dumbest….' She pinches the bridge of her nose at his wording, but doesn't comment on it. She was loathe to embarrass herself again, thus giving Rise more fuel to make a fool out of her further. And so she accepted defeat, removing her coat.

"I will keep my silence on that matter." She returned her gaze to Rise, and nodded to her. "Last round. Pick your poison, as they say…. Truth or dare?"

Rise nods, grinning wildly. "I pick dare. Might as well go out with a bang!"

Naoto nods, and brings out the big guns, per Sukuna-san's request. "I dare you to wear my choice of attire for three full days." She smirks as Rise's eyes widen in fear for the first time.

Rise muttered under her breath, and removed her coat. "I wouldn't be caught dead dressing like a grandpa… Especially with your taste in pants."

"You sound like a sore loser, Rise-san." She chuckled to herself.

Rise rolled her eyes. "Nah, I think I made the right decision. My dignity is more important than winning a silly game. Now… Final round. It's do or die! Naoto-kun, are you brave enough to take a dare this time..?" Rise's eyes narrowed at her, a challenge burning in the fiery honey pools of her eyes.

Naoto narrows her steely blue gaze right back, sitting up straight. "I think I will take up your challenge. Give it your best shot." Perhaps challenging Rise was a bad idea, but right now, nothing could tame the flames of rebellion in her mind.

_'Bad idea, bad idea..!'_

She ignored Sukuna Hikona's protest, and waited for the worst.

"I dare you to cuddle with Kanji-kun tonight. For the _next. Fifteen. Minutes._ " Rise's grin turned devilish, and Naoto could have sworn she had grown horns for a moment.

But she had already made her choice clear. Backing down now would be an insult to her family name. She stood up, fists clenching as she stared Rise down, and without dropping eye contact with her, she took a seat on Kanji's lap, pulling his limp arms around her stomach as she glared Rise down.

It was only moments later, at Rise's widening malicious grin, that she realized exactly what she had just agreed to.

Her face immediately lights on fire at the sudden realisation and implications of her actions. It wasn't promiscuous, as the rules prohibited, so she couldn't bring it up as a valid argument.

Kanji had yet to even move or react. His face was so red and hot she was positive she could fry an egg on his forehead. Where that thought had come from, she had no idea, but she had no mind to dwell on it through her deep embarrassment. She was a Shirogane, though, and she couldn't back out now. Not after so confidently accepting a challenge. She focused her narrowed eyes on Rise, trying not to think about anything aside from the challenge brought on by this...this… _she-demon_.

Kanji's breathing was incredibly irregular, and he seemed frozen in place, eyes wide. He weakly pulled her closer, seemingly blushing even harder from the slight contact. She was sure he would pass out any second.

"I guess it's my turn, then." She spoke up, willing time to pass as quickly as possible. As much as she wanted to get back at Rise, she knew that the last round meant Kanji should at least get a turn. Although… he was clearly getting incredibly sick, and very rapidly. "...Truth or dare, Kanji-kun?"

He stuttered out something barely audible, and stared at the ceiling, squinting his eyes shut and making a very visible effort to breathe in deeply and release it to regain his sense of self. "I-I-I… trUTH!" He yelps it out, and grits his teeth.

Naoto raises a brow. He was either very sick, very embarrassed, or just plain terrified of her. Whichever it was, she wouldn't dwell on it. She would just take pity on him. "What was your latest creation?"

"J-j-jacket…" He pointed weakly to the discarded cat hoodie, and placed his hand back on her stomach. She nods.

"And that concludes the game. Are you satisfied, Rise-san?" She asks, her face deadpan.

Rise grins widely. "Ohhohoho… very much. Enjoy your next seven minutes." She winks, skipping to her room to leave the two in awkward silence.

Naoto sighs, leaning back against him. As degrading and humiliating as this was, it was…. nice, admittedly. She didn't have very much physical interaction to begin with, aside from the business handshakes and the suffocating hugs from Rise. Sharing another's warmth like this was somewhat enjoyable.

' _Take-Mikazuchi and Kanji-kun give the best hugs.'_ Sukuna hums blissfully.

She nods to herself, and freezes up slightly as Kanji pulls her against him tighter, seemingly regaining limited control of his body. "I was afraid I killed you." Her greeting is meant to be humorous, but Kanji only lets loose a careful nod at her quip. He rests his chin on her head hesitantly.

She doesn't quite complain, wishing to see this through to the end. A quick glance to her watch yielded three minutes remaining. She sighed softly, relaxing somewhat in his grip. This was very embarrassing, and likely killing Kanji. Poor, poor Kanji. As brave and powerful and large as he was, he was terrified of a tiny, five foot tall girl, with a persona that was even smaller than her. She was quite curious as to what else he was scared of. The fact that he was terrified of her made little sense at all, in fact, it was quite comical. He could punt her across all of Inaba if he wanted to. She was basically half his size! And yet he still stuttered and shied away from her, every time she got close to him. It was a mystery that would certainly be hard to unravel. One day, though, she'd get to the bottom of it.

Kanji sighs against her, likely sick of this waiting game. She can't help but agree silently. It was quite a feat that he hadn't passed out from fear by now. She would have to give him her regards at a later date. A glance at her watch told her that time was up, at long last. "Kanji-kun, we are free to separate now. The dare has ended."

He nods slowly, heart still beating erratically. "U-uh…. Y-y-yeah…" He removes his hands from her stomach robotically, and she climbs out of his grasp. He stands up very hastily, and quickly heads back to the front door. "I-I-I…. G-gotta get….y-yarn. B-bye!" And with that, he sprints with an awkward gait out of the apartment.

The detective furrows her brows. He and Rise had just bought two large bags full of yarn the night before. What sort of project was he working on? She shrugged it off, and headed to her room, eyelids heavy. It was about time for a shower and bed, after all. She would call this a success.

_'Rise-chan is so much happier…. We should make her the smiley pancakes in the morning.'_

'Sukuna-san… please, for the love of Izanami and all that is holy, give up on the smiling pancakes.'

He buzzed sulkily in response, and continued to do so during her shower and until she nodded off to sleep for the night.


	7. The Aftermath of Gang Violence

For the next two days, Naoto busied herself with a case in Inaba; it pertained to a gang that hung around the alleyways at night, hitting drugs together and performing dubious initiation rituals to welcome in new gang members.

She found herself behind a dumpster, leaning just on the corner to gauge the reckless gang members further before her.

They all had some sort of bandana on, signifying their ties to the same gang. A new, younger man walked to the middle of the circle of punks, and one of them started speaking very quietly to him. They all closed around him, one pulling out some kind of needle, and getting prepared to inject it into the new man. The newer man shied away nervously, but a gang member whispered harshly to him, yanking him by the forearm back towards him. Naoto's eyes narrowed at the scene, and she pulled out her radio, signaling softly to the police to activate the bugs that were placed in the alleyway.

Now, they would have evidence if things were to escalate in a violent manner. She pondered on how to address the situation before the man was hurt too ferociously, and when said man screamed as his arm was yanked out of socket by a gang member, she acted on impulse. She rolled out to the side of the building, hand on her concealed gun, ready to pull it from it's holster at a moment's notice. In her other hand, she flicked a flashlight on, and walked quickly to the circus of violence being displayed before her.

The lead gang member squinted in the light, throwing a forearm over his face to shield his eyes from the blinding beam of light. "Shit, what gives, dude?" He growls it out, through gritted teeth.

She keeps eye contact with the leader, despite the sheer size of the group. She stands taller, and hones her next words carefully. "I apologize, but as I am working for the prefectural police at the moment, I must ask you to cease this tomfoolery before I am forced to take legal action against you and your….friends." Perhaps she came off as a little bit condescending, as the gang leader sneered at her.

"Oh, yeah, you expect me to believe some twelve year old boy is a working police officer? What, did your mommy cry to you about how we were making a shitstorm outside of her little house? Hmm? Go on, run off and cry to your parents before I give you a reason to." He sneered at her, the backup gang behind him laughing and jeering in response.

She took a breath, not letting his juvenile insults penetrate her defenses. She continued to stand tall, not breaking eye contact with him, and her gaze intense and steely. "I would not advise you to act in violence against an on duty and dually armed officer. But if you wish to live out the next several years in prison for assaulting an officer, by all means, run wild to your heart's content." She narrowed her eyes in contempt.

The man's mocking sneer morphed into one of pure rage. "Yeah, yeah. You're all bark, no bite, kid. I like your guts, but you've got a lotta nerve talkin' to me like that with my buddies around." He sized her up, standing to his full height. "Even if you were a cop, how would you fight back against fifteen of us? We are all twice your size! For some police wannabe, you've got no brain. I'll warn ya _one. Last. Time_. Go cry to your mommy for help before I break your arm!" He snarled it out, grabbing hold of her arm with a sharp grip.

"Heed my warning, lest you regret it." She doesn't give in, although her gut starts to turn at the man's tone.

She sees stars and a dizzying explosion of light as the man knees her in the stomach with heavy force, sending her flying into the side of a building. Her back smacks against it, knocking the breath straight out of her. With the bindings, it took a good moment to regain her breath. She stands up shakily, and pulls out her radio, clicking the button to signal for backup to come in. With proof of violence on the bugs in place, they could successfully take them in for questioning.

Hopefully, they would arrive quickly. As loathe as she was to admit it, the gang leader was correct. They had the upper hand. She may have a gun and good fighting experience, but the gang of rebels had sheer numbers and size on their side. The group leader walked up to her, grabbing her shoulder roughly and pushing her back against the wall. Her eyes narrowed at him as he spit out a warning.

"I don't like to beat up little boys like you. You haven't experienced the hard parts of life yet, and it's like beating up a baby. You even still have a baby face, hahah!" He grins back to his group, sniggering with them, before turning back to her. "Not even one strand of facial hair." He grins mockingly, squinting at her hard, before shoving her harshly to the ground.

"Aight, guys, time to teach this kid a lesson. Sick 'im." He spits, and the group starts to close around her.

Yes, she was definitely terrified, but she would have to suck it up. She had been in similar situations before; the trick was never letting them get under your skin. Stall until backup came, and dodge the attacks after the first one lands and evidence is captured against them. What was one more instance like such? It was nothing; not to a Shirogane.

She stood up, and removed her gun from it's holster, stepping further back from the group to get distance between them. She wouldn't be able to fight them all at once, but she could use her surroundings to her advantage. She bumped into a man behind her, who wrapped his arms around her and held her still. She paused, panic washing over her briefly, before she took a quick breath and elbowed him in the stomach, using his momentary shock and pain as the moment to duck out of his grasp, rolling behind him.

This caused the group to get even more rowdy and violent, several of them heading towards her. She was about to attempt to outrun them to try and prolong her life when a bunch of police sirens started to close in on the group. Yes, backup!

' _What were they doing, taking so long? Were they having a party?_ ' Sukuna Hikona piped up swiftly, an angry buzz radiating from him.

The gang of punks tensed up, all stepping back, looking around themselves wildly. The gang leader looked pale as more police officers stepped out of their cars. He opened his mouth, and finally found the courage to shout. " _SCATTER_!"

Immediately, a large fight broke out between police and criminals alike, but in the end, they captured twelve out of fifteen of the members. At least a few of them were bound to crack with further interrogation, leading to giving away the last three who had escaped.

~

Naoto woke up the next day in her futon, heavy bags under her eyes, and ribs incredibly sore. She groaned in pain softly as she sat up, rubbing her eyes in the meantime. She glanced at the clock, reading about noon. She grimaced. She had slept in due to her heavy exhaustion from the case. She sighs, wincing at the sharp pain brought forth by the action. She hoped she hadn't broken or fractured any bones. He had used quite a bit of force, throwing her around, but in the midst of her fury and focus being on apprehending the bastard, she hadn't noticed how badly it pained her until the next morning had greeted her.

She stays sitting up, breathing shakily and slowly, her breath hitching at every intake of oxygen. Wait…. She went to sleep with her bindings on, too. She stands up carefully, walking to the bathroom slowly, leaning against the wall when breathing became a bit too laborious. She trudged into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, before taking her coat, shirt, and bindings off as quickly as possible. She immediately gasped for air, breathing hard for a few moments. Sweet, sweet oxygen.

After some time, she took a look at the mirror, assessing the damage to her body. Her shoulder was slightly red, from being grasped so tightly, and she had a large deep, dark purple and green bruise covering her abdomen. She hadn't thought it was… That bad. She grimaced at it, trailing her fingers over it lightly. At least nobody would see it, right..? She sighs heavily, wincing at the pain in her ribs.

She couldn't see the damage to her back where it had collided with the wall, but she had assumed it at least wasn't as bad as her stomach. The bright side was that the bleeding wasn't external, and she had dealt with worse before. The detective had a bit of a bloody lip from biting it during the impact, but that was the only truly visible damage that could be seen when she was dressed. She decided to take this moment to change out of her clothes and wash up. She readied the bath, deciding that it would be an ill advised idea to shower while her legs were still shaky from exhaustion.

After a while of simply breathing in and out, face contorting slightly at every sharp pang, the bath was ready, and she took her time to think. The warm water was working wonders on the aches in her body, but it was only temporary for the duration of the bath. Now, the difficult part….. Disguising her pain.

Rise was the most likely to notice. She would have to make sure the redheaded girl didn't notice any sort of sign, lest she be bombarded with questions and pity. She did not need pity.

_'But we do want a hug.'_

'And that would show weakness and dependency. We will not seek hugs from anybody, Sukuna-san.'

_'...But it hurts so badly….'_

She ignored his reply, instead focusing on a plan to hide it. Painkillers should work just fine, and if she kept to paperwork for a few days, it wouldn't be too difficult to hide. Perhaps she could feign allergies as the perpetrator. But… Wait. Wait a moment.

Her eyes widened at the sudden realisation. She had promised Rise to go shopping with her for new clothes in Okina City today. Which meant…. Rise would try to dress her up in frivolous outfits. She groaned to herself. There was no way Rise would accept a rain check! Which meant….

_'You have to be a true man, Naoto.'_

'You sound like Kanji-kun, Sukuna-san.'

The soft laughter in her mind made her headache even worse. She sighs, and decides not to think for the remainder of the bath. She quickly gets dressed, grimacing and biting back a grunt of pain when she wraps her bindings back on, but eventually gets dressed with sheer determination.

When she exits the bathroom, Rise is already back from her shoot, and she's in the kitchen, drinking….. Hot sauce. From the bottle. Naoto's nose wrinkles.

' _How does she do it? It looks painful!'_

"Was the shoot that stressful?" She asks, leaning carefully against the wall so as not to hurt her back to noticably.

"Y-yeah. It really, really sucked. One of the guys kept cutting the cheese during the shoot, so the director got mad and canceled the shoot early. Fine with me, I guess… That means we can shop a little bit earlier."

Rise grins, and grabs Naoto's arm, pulling her out the door quickly. Naoto almost yelped in pain, but stifled it quickly. Well, it looked like she would have to drive…. Unless…..

"Rise-san, you have a license, correct..?" She asks, squinting her eyes in the sunlight.

Rise nods, her pigtails bouncing. "Yeah, I'm pretty good at it! But my car is in another city right now, so I just have everyone else drive me around. Taxi's work wonders."

"Would you like to do the honors of driving us to Okina, then? I can lend you my vehicle."

Rise's eyes widened, and she nodded in excitement. "Oh yeah, sure, I'd love to! Get in, get in!" She lets go of Naoto's arm, hopping into the driver's seat immediately. Naoto entered the passenger's side and got in very slowly and carefully. She handed her keys to Rise, who immediately started the car and changed the radio to heavy pop music.

Naoto cringed at the voice on the radio, but said nothing. Rise left the parking space, surprisingly driving at the correct speed limit and following proper traffic laws.

For ten minutes, everything was fine, and Naoto was pleasantly surprised. Of course, that was until a middle schooler was jaywalking across the road, and Rise started to slow down, and opened the window, letting loose the angriest scream she had heard in years. "GET OFF THE GOD DAMN ROAD, JACKASS! CAN'T YOU SEE THE CROSSWALK?" The kid glared at her, walking quickly off of the road. When he got to the sidewalk, he flipped Rise off, and in response, the idol grabbed a shoe from her foot and hurled it at the kid, missing him by just a centimeter. The kid scrammed. "YEAH, AND DON'T COME BACK, _PRICK_!" Rise snarls it out, quickly shifting back to a more regular expression once they cross the intersection.

Naoto stares at her, absolutely mortified. Sukuna-Hikona is just as terrified, willing her to jump out of the car door to escape Rise's apparent road rage. After about fifteen more minutes of Rise screaming heatedly at cars that failed to use their blinkers, they arrived at Okina City. Naoto shakily stepped out of the car, glancing at Rise carefully.

The idol seemed to have made a 180° mood swing, suddenly peppy and excited again. "You ready to shop, Naoto-kun?" She asks, grabbing her arm excitedly.

Naoto winces in response, but nods slowly. "Y-yes, Rise-san. Let's go."

"I know the perfect place!" She laughs, and starts dragging Naoto to the shop called Croco Fur. She sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long, painful day.


	8. Madness at Croco Fur

Rise threw the doors to Croco Fur open, dragging Naoto behind her hastily. She pauses at a rack, finally relinquishing the detective's arm from her iron grip. Naoto bit her lip hard at the sheer pain, catching her breath and doing her best to stifle any signs of pain resulting from the simple act of breathing. Thankfully, Rise's attention was zeroed in on the clothing rack. She was sorting through them at immeasurable speeds, pulling a few out and throwing them over her arm if she seemed to deem them even the least bit acceptable. Most articles of clothing she grabbed were in warmer shades on the color spectrum, and Naoto couldn't help but silently agree that her friend wore those specific colors the best. She stood a few paces away, leaning heavily against the wall with her left shoulder. She nodded off into thought for a bit, letting her mind wander back to the previous night's case.

Apparently, about five of the gang members apprehended were to be put through severe interrogation today; the one being put in charge of the interrogation was Ryotaro Dojima, a relatively friendly coworker of the past. His age was certainly showing by now, as more gray hairs had made their way into his frankly receding hairline. She lets her mind wander, wondering how Yu-senpai would look with a receding hairline. Her face contorted a bit at the thought, and then she idly wondered about if it ran in the family.  
  
  


 _'Wait..... does Yu-kun even have a forehead? We've never seen it.'_ Sukuna-Hikona wonders briefly, before Naoto shakes her head in response to him.

  
'Of course he does, Sukuna-san. Seeing is not believing.'

_  
'We are not entirely convinced, and we both know so.'_

  
'Don't be absurd, Sukuna-san.'

  
  
Rise snaps her out of her daze, running up to her and grabbing her shoulder to spin the detective to face her. She frowns, rubbing her shoulder when Rise lets go, but Rise scans her from head to toe, and then, to Naoto's heavy discomfort, runs her hands over her sides quickly, before placing her own hands back on her hips and nodding to herself.  
  


"R-Rise-san, haven't you heard of _personal boundaries_?" She flushes bright red, pulling her hat over her face. To anybody else, it would look as if the super star Risette had felt the Detective Prince up-- in _public.  
_  
  
The idol has the audacity to nod in response, before her eyes glint in a devious light. "Hmm, maybe we should fan the flames for the crowd, then! It'll give them a little something to talk about!" She grins, and before Naoto can stop her or even spit out a quick protest, she places a peck on her cheek, grinning as a flash goes off behind her. Rise giggles as Naoto prays that she would be engulfed immediately by the demons of TV World past.  
  
Rise's giggle chimed like bells, and she swiftly turned back to the clothing rack to continue scouring it for acceptable garments. Naoto pulled her hat over her face, trying her best to ignore all of the icy glares burning holes into her. Why would Rise do such a thing? Was it just to grind her gears? She grumbled under her breath. Well, at least she looked more masculine than feminine at the moment, or Rise would be the topic of much heavier debate in a few hours. She takes a deep breath, wincing once more at the sharp pang racking her body from the slight movement. She started to drift into thought for quite a while, eventually almost dozing off in her spot, when she suddenly snaps out of it at the sudden pull on her hand. Rise drags her to the dressing room and hurls her in, as well as a few garments. Her brain barely had any time to make out exactly what was happening until her twin-tailed tornado of a roommate shut the door behind her, shouting from presumably another changing room to her left.  
  
  
"Make sure you try them on! And don't take them off until I've seen them too!"   
  


Naoto took a seat on the bench, completely thrown off by the most recent events. She took a moment to sort out what had happened, and finally sighed, accepting her defeat and taking a seat on the bench in the room. She glanced to the outfit Rise had picked out for her, and grimaced. It was.... _way_ more feminine than she would _ever_ dress, or _had_ ever dressed, in her entire life thus far. However, there would be no way to outrun the idol and ditch this trip altogether; the idol was fit and in shape from a lot of dance rehearsals, and Naoto was injured. It was a silly idea to even attempt such a thing.  
  
 _'We won't be manly.... but we will be womanly, right? Women smell better than men usually, anyway.'  
_  
  
She briefly remembered the smell of body odor, sweat, and cigarettes wafting throughout the police department in Inaba. Sukuna-san made a valid point right there.  
  
  
 _'Perhaps I will give it a try, then. However.... I won't forsake all of my comfort.'  
_  
  
And with that, she changes into the outfit that Rise had picked out. It consisted of a black floppy hat with a yellow ribbon adorning it, and a plaid navy and white button down shirt. It also had.... an overall skirt, in the shade of sky blue with yellow, navy, and white flowers peppering it in various areas. It was... _very_ unlike her normal wardrobe. She felt like a little girl in this outfit! She sighs, and takes a seat on the bench once more, speaking softly to the area in which Rise's voice had sounded from.  
  
  
"I have donned the attire. You can come in here, I can't fathom being seen by the public eye in this." She crosses her arms self consciously. She had kept her bindings on, of course, and hopefully Rise wouldn't notice if she kept her arms crossed as such. It would be a _huge_ inconvenience to have the idol force her into bra shopping.  
  
  
 _'Bras are the worst. We should burn every bra on the planet.'_ Sukuna chimed in, and she very much agreed with the sentiment.  
  
  
A few moments later, Rise popped into the dressing room, not even bothering to knock. "Hey, hey!!~" She shut the door behind her, and turned around to face the detective, before squealing so loud that Naoto was _sure_ the entire store had heard. She blushed, avoiding eye contact with the all too excited idol.  
  
  
"You look so, _so_ cute, Naoto-kun! Ahhhh! We should buy it, and you can wear it on a date!!" She laughs when Naoto sputters a strong denial in response. "Oh, come on! You look _soooo_ pretty! If you would take your hair out of that tie, it would look _heavenly_! All the guys would be _drooling_ over you!"   
  
  
"No, no! Absolutely not. That is the reason I avoid this attire altogether. I do not want to be ogled like-- like-- like a _piece of meat_! I cannot wear this in public, ever. Not even in my dreams would I wear such a thing." She already had enough trouble trying to get others to take her seriously while they still assumed she was a prepubescent boy, why would she ever attempt to dress like such and have even _more_ trouble thrown her way?  
  


"Can't you just keep it..? In case you end up _going_ on a date with a _secret admirer_...?" Rise grins, clasping her hands together and fluttering her lashes.  
  
  
"No. That will not happen, as I would never waste time on a ridiculous romantic rendezvous. And if I _do_ have secret admirers, they have not fallen for _me_ , but rather the image of myself that I project. That can hardly be classified into a lasting and healthy relationship." She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest even tighter.  
  
  
"Well, I know somebody who would _love_ to take you on a date, and maybe _sweep you off your feet_ to your happily ever after~!" She grins even wider at Naoto's irritated, deadpan expression. "Don't worry, he knows you _very well_ , and has for a _very_ long time. I could... I dunno.... set you two up on a date? It would make you _infinitely_ happier, and I may even be asked to plan your wedding in the next year!"   
  
  
" _W-What!?_ Rise-san, please cease this foolishness at once. As I said before, I do not wish to pursue any sort of _romantic endeavor_ at this time. I am not going to budge on the topic!" Her voice was getting higher, and she was certainly losing her composure, with her face as flushed as it was. "There is no such thing as a... as a _'happily ever after'._ I have one goal, and one goal alone; and that is to bring pride to my family name by means of solving case after case until I cannot physically do so anymore."  
  
  
Rise rolls her eyes through Naoto's protest, but suddenly grins near the end. "Mmmhmm, mmhmm! But what happens when you can't do it anymore? You need _someone_ to carry on the lineage, right? I mean, you can't let your family line die with you, right..? That means.... You'll just have to _get busy_ on making another Shirogane soon."  
  
  
Naoto nearly punted Rise out of the stratosphere with that terrible, _terrible_ argument. She was _seething_! No, that was not what she needed to think about. _Ever_. Romance was a waste of time, as was everything that Rise was currently saying.   
  


_'We are just frustrated that she is right. With time, it is something we must think about.'_ Sukuna buzzed helplessly in her mind.  
  


She shoves Sukuna-Hikona to the back of her mind in her fury, glaring daggers at Rise. "That is something I will worry about _another day_ , and certainly something _you_ should not be thinking about. The answer is no, I am _not_ buying this silly outfit. I will likely never bother wearing it for _anything._ "  
  


Rise grins in response, eyes narrowing at her in a silent challenge. Naoto glares right back at her, and they shared a moment of heated silence. Rise eventually whips around, shrugging. "Okay, I guess. You win~!" She trills, and skips out of the dressing room, leaving Naoto momentarily confused. What was she so... _happy_ about?   
  
  
_'I sense Himiko-chan's ulterior motives.... they are hard to ignore.'_ Sukuna buzzes uncomfortably in her head.  
  


She squints at the door where Rise had left for a few moments, and then immediately changes out of the outfit, and back into her previous clothes. She grumbles to herself about lousy idols with ridiculous, futile plans, and finally leaves the dressing room with a huff. She doesn't see Rise anywhere nearby, however, causing her to suspect something was amiss. She starts to search the store, and unbeknownst to her, Rise sneaks into the dressing room she had just used, swiping the discarded outfit from the rack with a devilish grin.  
  
Finally, Naoto gives up her search, and walks back to the checkout counter to wait for the idol. She was likely going to purchase _something,_ So she would come to the counter eventually. Rise showed up with a hand full of clothing wadded in her hands, and Naoto frowned at her. The poor cashier was in for quite a rough time, sorting through those. "I'll be waiting in the car." She sighs, and starts to head towards the entrance of the shop to take her leave-- but not before bumping into one Kanji Tatsumi. She bites back a yelp of pain at the impact, and quickly steps back. Kanji's eyes widen in shock, and he steps back quickly as well. "Ah, shit-- s-sorry, Naoto! Didn't see ya there."   
  
  
"It's perfectly fine." She stands straight, placing her hands in her pockets. "What brings you to Okina today?"  
  
  
"I... Uh, well, me and ma 've been doin' business with other craft stores and clothin' shops. I was just talkin' to them about some fabrics and stuff that they needed.... but... why are _you_ here?" He frowns, obviously confused as to why she had bothered coming to Okina City to buy clothes at a shop geared towards Rise's favorite street fashion.   
  


"Rise made me promise to keep her company, and I couldn't find a way to remove myself from the promised purlieu." Suddenly, she has a wonderful idea strike her. "By the way, Kanji-kun, Might I inquire as to whether you have received your driver's license yet?"  
  
  
"Uhh... Oh, yeah, I have one. Ma has me drive sometimes if we got a big haul of fabric to bring. I took the train today, though, so if ya need a ride... I can't help ya." He rubs his neck awkwardly.  
  
  
"Actually, that is a prudent coincidence. If you would like to come back with Rise and myself to Inaba, you may join us. However, I would like to humbly request that _you_ man the wheel." She smiles innocently, memories of Rise's terrifying road rage flashing through her mind's eye, and causing Sukuna-Hikona to inwardly panic once more.  
  
  
"W-wait..... ya sure..?" At her nod, his eyes widen in surprise, and he shrugs. "Aight, I guess I could give it a spin. Ma says I'm a pretty skilled driver, so ain't nothin' to worry about."  
  
  
"Wonderful, Kanji-kun." She turns her head towards the sound of the approaching footsteps behind her, and sees the familiar twin-tailed idol bouncing towards them, two shopping bags in hand.  
  
  
"Hey, you two~! Were you waiting for an _audience_ to watch you confess your undying love for each other~?" She giggles at Naoto's murderous glare, and Kanji's simultaneously fierce blush and silent, strangled rebuttal.  
  
  
"Please, Rise-san. Give it a rest." She doesn't wait for the two to follow before striding out of the store, frustrated by the idol's....  
  


_'Jackassery?'  
  
_

'Such language isn't deemed socially acceptable, but I suppose if it is in my mind, I can accept it. Yes, that is exactly what I was thinking.'  
  
  
Sukuna-san giggles at her resounding agreement, and she sighs. Soon, this would all be over, and she could take more pain killers and fall asleep in her futon for the remainder of the day. She quickly made it to the car, getting in the passenger side and handing the keys to Kanji when he took a seat in the driver's side. She decided not to think about how much of a pain it would be to adjust the seat back to her usual setting after he changed it to fit his ridiculous magnitude. She leaned back in her seat, resting her eyes as Rise took a seat in the back of the car.  
  
Kanji turned on the car, taking time to properly adjust the mirrors and seat. He put the music down very quiet, and changed it to a station that played a constant stream of... elevator music. While it wasn't her choice in music, it wasn't as bad as Rise blasting pop songs the entire drive back.   
  
Eventually, the car drifted out of the parking spot, and they got on the road. Which seemed, fine..... at first. But Kanji was going under the speed limit-- but just enough to where he wouldn't be pulled over. He had both hands tightly gripping the wheel as he focused very very fixedly on the road ahead. Several cars beeped behind him, but he ignored them as if he had heard nothing at all. Naoto had to admire his immovable concentration. But he was... frankly, driving like an old woman. As she listened to the elevator music drone on and on, her eyes started to drift shut, and she leaned over the dashboard, resting her head on her arms and drifting off to slumber.  
  
  
  
  
 _ **~~~~ KANJI'S PERSPECTIVE ~~~**_  
  
  
  
  
Rise piped up after about ten minutes had passed, and he completely ignored whatever it was that she had said. He had to focus on the road no matter what. Even if the bastards driving behind him couldn't wait for a few goddamn minutes and beeped their fuckin' horns like madmen at him. Even if Rise wouldn't stop droning on and on about how slow he was going. Even if Naoto was nodding off to sleep beside him, looking so _damn cute_ and just begging to be crushed in his strong embrace--   
  
  
Woah. See? _This_ is why he had to focus on the goddamn road! He grits his teeth, eyes narrowing through his glasses lenses as he stopped at a yellow light. Rise groaned behind him from the back seat.  
  
  
"Geez, Moronji! Can't you go any _faster_!? We've been on the road for nearly an _hour_ now! It only takes a _normal_ person thirty minutes to get to Okina from Inaba!" Rise whines, crossing her arms with a huff. At his lack of a response, she groans.   
  
  
He continued to focus on the road with all of his undivided attention. He was a good driver, and he knew it. He was a _man_ , dammit!  
  
  
  
 _'HER VOICE IS DAMN ANNOYIN'!'  
  
  
  
_ Take-Mikazuchi didn't often speak up, but this time, he certainly did. And Kanji agreed completely. Rise could be such a pain in the ass sometimes, but she was still his closest friend despite all of that. She had undying loyalty towards him, and he shared the same undying loyalty towards her. He would take a bullet for any of his friends, but especially Rise. As fuckin' loud and ear grating as she could be at times. He huffed, and relented by speeding up just slightly. Another car beeped behind him, and took off into the next lane over, passing him by with a disrespectful slur thrown his way. He glared at the road, but continued to focus for the next thirty minutes, paying nothing else any mind until he had finally reached the two girl's apartment. He took another fifteen minutes to park, since Take-Mikazuchi was _insistent_ on it being perfect, and finally parked the car.  
  
  
Rise had started to nod off, it seemed. He shook her shoulder, and she shot up, mumbling incoherently for a few minutes. When she came to, he removed his hand, and exited the car. "Ya gotta unlock the door. Didn't wanna wake ya, but I ain't about to break and enter in ta the house of a detective and an idol."   
  
  
Rise sighs, and takes out her house key, also exiting the car and grabbing her shopping bags. After shutting the door behind her, she pauses by the front passenger side, and opens the door. Naoto is still very much asleep, and even after Rise shakes her shoulder a bit to wake her, she doesn't budge or wake up. Rise frowns, before suddenly lighting up with a devilish glint in her eyes. "Well, Kanji, looks like your time to shine has finally come. Wanna carry your future wife over the threshold~?"   
  
  
"U-uh, yeah...w-wait, futURE--" His face lights on fire, and his eyes nearly bulge from his skull. "S-she ain't, she-- _damn it_ , Rise!" He takes a minute to breathe, and walks to the car door to assess the situation. Bad idea, since his heart just started to beat wildly all over again at the sight of her sleeping form.  
  
  
He felt a strike of electricity bolt through his spine, a sign that Take-Mikazuchi was very much pleased with the situation. He wasn't a talkative persona, but he had ways of expressing himself such as this feeling of static running through his body.  
  
  
The small detective was very clearly not going to wake up any time soon. Her head was nestled in her crossed forearms, and she was leaning her upper body over the dashboard of the car, breathing shallowly. Wait... shallowly...? Kanji was no doctor, but that didn't seem right.  
  
  
"You almost done undressing her with your eyes?" Rise smirks at him, but it completely goes in one ear and out the other, as Kanji was only thinking about how _off_ her breathing looked, and was consumed with worry.  
  
  
"Rise, she looks like she ain't breathin' too good. She's breathin' like... like a cat." At Rise's perplexed expression, he sighs, and tries to explain himself better. "I mean, cats breathe faster than humans and it's all normal for them, cause, ya know, they're a different animal an' all that. But Naoto's breathin' too fast for a sleepin' human...." He trails off, taking another worried look at her.  
  
  
Rise walks closer to her, and starts to assess her breathing, from what he would have to guess. And just then, her eyes widened slightly.  
  
  
"Himiko is telling me that her persona is emitting pained wavelengths." Rise frowns, and looks to Kanji quickly, all teasing fleeing her mind. "Uhm, carry her carefully. It must be her lungs or her back... in the dressing room, I didn't see anything off, so.... it must be somewhere on her torso."  
  
  
Kanji nods stiffly, and carefully wraps one arm around the sleeping girl's shoulders, and the other under her knees. She seemed to be very much still in a deep slumber, as she didn't even stir slightly when he stepped away from the car, holding her gently against his chest.  
  
  
 _'SUKUNA'S HURTIN' BAD.....'  
  
_

His eyebrows contort in worry as he carefully guides her to the door of the apartment after Rise, who unlocks it and lets them both in behind her. She shuts the door, and walks back to Kanji. "Uhm, just lay her on the couch, I guess...." She pauses, and looks around wildly for a moment.  
  
  
"Ma always told me when I had trouble breathin' after my scraps to sit upright. Does somethin' to smooth out the lungs, I think.." He places her on the couch, resting her back upright against a pillow. Her breathing steadied a bit more, but it was still far from healthy soundin'. He shares a look of concern with Rise, before taking hold of her wrist and guiding her to the kitchen, and speaking in a hushed whisper to her. "Uh... do y'know what's goin' on with her? Even in the TV world days she had a nasty habit of pretendin' she never needed no help. Even when she clearly did."   
  
  
"I know, but... she must be really good at hiding it. It had to have happened recently, or I would have noticed!" Rise hugs her elbows, visibly shaken.  
  
  
"....Ya think it was a case or somethin..? Wait, shouldn't we take her to the doctor? Or.... Maybe she has her reasons for not goin'." He pauses, thinking for a bit. What did his ma do after he had a heavy scrap with those biker gang punks? She hadn't asked questions, she had stayed by his side, and she had made him some soup to aid in his recovery. She made sure he had gotten cleaned up, and also made sure his body was properly elevated, and in the event of a broken bone, she would make sure he had some sort of brace to compress the muscles.  
  
  
"I'll go make some soup, or somethin'. Uh.... y-yeah. I bought ingredients a few weeks ago, you should still have enough since you can't cook for shit." Rise elbows him lightheartedly, and laughs softly. He smiles at her, and starts to pull out some ingredients from the pantry. Udon soup was the safest way to go. "I think you should prolly check for broken bones, or somethin'... And if you've got a back brace, try to compress it, I think. It's what ma did for me." Rise nods, and then freezes for a moment, eyes widening. She huffs, and storms back to the couch to do whatever it was she was going to do to the injured detective.  
  
  
He sighs, and starts to fall into the familiar rhythm of cooking udon soup. He was so practiced with it by now, he could do it in his sleep, he was sure. 


	9. The Recovery Process

_**~~~ RISE'S PERSPECTIVE ~~~** _

Rise stomps her foot, looking the detective over and trying not to scream in fury and frustration. Of course she was having trouble breathing, she was _binding_ over her _physical injuries_! She carefully runs her arms over the sleeping girl's, and starts to unbutton her coat while Kanji works in the kitchen on something to eat for dinner. The idol shimmies the coat off of her shoulders, lifting her back gently to remove it from her. And.... surprise, surprise, a long sleeved button up was beneath it. Well, since the coat was off, it would help a little bit. Rise pulls Naoto's arm over her shoulder, and wraps her other arm around the smaller girl's waist. Naoto was considered underweight, and although Rise didn't like to think about her reasoning for eating so poorly, she has an inkling as to exactly why her eating habits are that bad.  
  
  
She sighs, and pulls the detective to her feet, who seemingly starts to stir slightly in response. She looks at her face, and notices that her eyes are completely glazed over, and she is unaware of her movements. Rise is very much confused, but a simple hum sounds from her chest and reverberates in her mind.  
  
  
  
 _'Don't worry, Rise. Her persona is attempting to help her move whilst she is unconscious. He will not have control over her for long, however.'  
  
  
_

Rise nods softly to Himiko, and starts to guide Naoto towards the bathroom gently. Occasionally, the smaller girl's legs would give out, as her persona had very limited power over her motor functions. But the fact that he was able to move her body on his own at all surprised Rise quite drastically.  
  
  


_'Something tells me that deep down, Naoto really did want to ask for help if her persona is trying so hard to reach out on his own.'  
  
_

'Stupid Naoto, with her stupid pride!'  
  
  
  
Rise pouts, puffing her cheeks in irritation as she places Naoto's body down upon the toilet lid. She carefully props her up in an effort to keep her from falling over, and starts running the bathwater. Rise starts to unbutton the other girl's shirt, finding... surprise surprise, yet _another_ shirt! This time, it was a tank top. How many layers did her roommate put on!? Did she get cold _that_ easily? She sighs, and removes the tank top, at long last finding the tightly wrapped bindings compressing her rib-cage and breasts. She could see a very nasty, severe bruise peaking out from under the bindings, spreading over her stomach. Rise winces at the sight, and carefully peels the bindings from the sleeping girl's body. Her ribs were more visible than Rise would like to think about due to the fact that she was underweight, but that wasn't exactly what caught Rise's attention the most.  
  
  
There was a very clear, blooming bruise that was purple, green, and dark in coloration spreading around the bottom right side of her rib-cage. It looks incredibly painful, and Rise can't even imagine how it feels. She grumbles, squinting her eyes shut in frustration. Why wouldn't Naoto just _trust_ her? It had been _seven years_ already! She would have to have a serious heart to heart with the stubborn detective later, but for now, she needs to figure out if there was still internal bleeding, or worse, a broken rib.  
  
  
To make matters worse, after Rise had undresses her entirely and places her in the bathtub, she notices that her back has similar discoloration all over it. Rise glares at her friend for a moment, and turns off the bath water. She really needs to stop binding for a while so her body can recover! And she had been stressing her body instead of telling her friend of _seven years_ that she needed to rest and recover, rather than go on a shopping trip she _clearly_ wasn't feeling up to!  
  
  
Rise's eyes start to well up with tears, but she quickly brushes them away. It really hurt that Naoto still didn't trust Rise as much as she trusts the detective at this point. She couldn't dwell on it, though. She would just have to help her recover for now, and be strong for her friend through it all. She would have to yell at her for such a stupid decision later!  
  
  
  
 _'Be soothed, Rise. She will recover in due time.... and if we need a way to make sure of that, we know her weakness.'  
  
  
_ She sniffles, and nods to Himiko's inner guidance. 'You're right, Himiko-chan. That girl can't stay away from work. I'll hold it over her until she channels that stubborn energy into recovering so she can get back to the police station!'  
  
  
 _'We will be her guiding light.'  
  
  
  
_ She smiles softly at that, and wipes her tears away once more. 'Yeah, we'll navigate her to recovery, just like we did all that time ago.' Himiko releases a wave of warmth over her, as if engulfing her in a hug, and she suddenly gets a feeling that she cannot explain. A visual image comes to mind of Naoto's injuries, and she nods to herself. It seems that if Himiko really had the heart, she could scan her teammates and find out their weaknesses in the real world, as well.  
  
  
  
So it was just a matter of a fractured rib, and heavy internal bleeding made worsened by her bindings during the trip to Croco Fur. On top of her poor eating habits, and the chilly weather, of course, but those were more difficult to work with and took longer to change. She continues to wash her friend gently, carefully avoiding any sensitive injuries and trying her best to do a thorough job. And if Naoto would wake up and get pissy, she would just have to deal with it! It wasn't as if she hadn't seen her naked before! They had visited the bathhouse together from time to time. Three times, actually! And then they had to separate for several years. She was pretty sure that Naoto would have no reason to be embarrassed upon waking up.  
  
  
After about fifteen minutes pass, she finally deems that her friend is breathing a lot more comfortably than she had been previously. She hauls her out of the bath, wrapping her in a towel and setting her against the wall, propping her up once more so she could collect a change of clothes. Rise left her there, and starts to rummage through her clothing, sighing at her terrible grandfatherly fashion choices. Geez, there was _nothing_ cute in here!  
  
  
She eventually heads to her own room after swiping Naoto's fabled Featherman underwear, grabbing her own over-sized burnt orange sweater that she wore for an autumnal fashion shoot in weeks past and throwing it over her shoulder. She grabs some of her old pajama pants, too, for comfort's sake. But she refuses to put Naoto in her normal nightwear. They look like the clothes a _granny_ would wear to mourn a loved one's passing! She heads back into the bathroom with the clothes, and dresses her friend quickly as the smaller girl starts to stir.  
  
  
  
Naoto's eyes crack open slightly, and she regards Rise in a half asleep and bleary eyed gaze. "Hello, Rise-san..." She mumbles, before seemingly collecting enough awareness to notice her surroundings. "......When did we get home..?"   
  
  
  
"Shut up and follow me, dummy." Rise rolls her eyes, standing up and dragging Naoto slowly out of the bathroom. Naoto followed, seemingly still half asleep and regaining use of her mental faculties. She pushes Naoto by the shoulders gently, causing her to fall back into the seat cushion of the couch. The detective grunts softly, somehow still having the sense of mind to stifle any indication of pain in her half asleep state. It just pisses Rise off even more! The pride in this girl was _ridiculous_!  
  
  
  
Naoto stares off into the distance for a bit, her eyes becoming more aware as she gradually starts to awaken. Rise takes a seat beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to rest against her side and in the crook of her arm. In response, the detective freezes, and tries to remove herself, but Rise just pulls her right back into place again. She wouldn't have it! "Sit down, missy. You can't go about this alone _forever_! I'm gonna hug you even if I die trying!"  
  
  
Naoto stays still and stiff for about three minutes, before finally giving up and relaxing against the idol's side. Rise huffs in annoyance. "Just accept our help, geez! It isn't childish to rely on your friends from time to time. So stop trying to do everything on your own. We're here for you-- I'm here for you!" She sniffs, eyes getting misty again. Naoto nods against her slowly, and mumbles what sounds like an apology. She would bring this up again later, though. It smells like Kanji is finally finishing up the udon soup.  
  
  
  
 _ **~~~ KANJI'S PERSPECTIVE ~~~**_

Kanji finishes preparing the soup, topping it off with chives for an extra flair of taste. Chives complement almost any soup nicely, as far as he's concerned. He removes the stupid apron Rise bought for him a few months ago, reading 'Kiss the Cook' in large, frilly pink lettering, and hangs it over the oven handle, subsequently turning off the stove. He readies the soup into three bowls, and pours the tea he had brewed earlier into three mugs. He grabs all three bowls at once, and carefully, attempting to not let any of the soup spill over the rims, brings them into the living room, setting them on the coffee table. He arranges one in front of Rise, the other in front of Naoto, and places his own in front of the vacant arm chair on the other side of the end table. He stands up, focusing heavily on doing the same for the three mugs filled with hot tea.  
  
  
After the dinner is safely delivered to the coffee table without any unfortunate accidents, Kanji takes a seat in the arm chair, and finally regards the two girls. Rise is smiling at him softly, and nods to him in silent thanks. He returns the smile, of course, and his eyes drift over to Naoto, who us leaning against Rise of seemingly her own accord.  
  
  
It was incredibly hard to ignore the heavy hammering of his heart against his chest at how cute the smaller girl looked in the over-sized sweater, but he quickly redirects his attention to Rise, and speaks up.  
  
  
  
"Uh.... so how bad is it?"   
  
  
"Oh, yeah... She has a fractured rib and a huge, blooming bruise all across her back, her side, and her stomach, but she doesn't need to go to the hospital, I think...." Rise frowns, and then sighs, pulling Naoto closer. "....I think she's asleep again. I should wake her up while the food is still warm." Rise starts to shake her gently, and it doesn't take much to wake Naoto up this time.  
  
  
  
She shoots Rise a tired glare, and Rise glares right back at her, to which the detective relents, and finally speaks up quietly. "I.... I apologize. I didn't believe my injuries to be worrisome enough to share with the both of you...." She trails off, picking up the mug of tea, and wrapping both hands around it whilst gazing into the liquid for.. he didn't even know what she was looking for in there, but she probably wouldn't find whatever it was.  
  
  
  
"...Did ya get in a fight or somethin'..?" He pauses, a sudden spring of anger surging through him, courtesy of his persona. "Wait, did someone hurt ya? I'll pummel that bastard into his grave!" He growls, banging his fist on the arm of the chair in a momentary strike of rage.  
  
  
  
Naoto shakes her head in response, refusing to make eye contact with either of them. "In a sense, but it was very much brought on by my own word choice. It was also needed to collect evidence. Although.... I didn't quite dodge as effectively as I should have. It should heal quickly, so there is no need to worry on my behalf."  
  
  
  
"Stop it!" Rise punches her softly, eliciting a quiet "Ow!" from the detective. "Just let us help you! It's better than letting us worry for weeks on end while you continue to hurt yourself to hide it." She pauses, and wraps an arm around the other girl's waist once more to pull her closer. "We were really worried about you... You were struggling to breathe and refusing to wake up."  
  
  
  
"We ain't gonna think any less of ya for depending on us from time ta time. I depended on my ma all the time after I got in the occasional fight, and here I am today as the person you all became friends with. So..... yeah. We've got yer back, Naoto." He meets her gaze for a moment, and she smiles a rare, genuine smile at him, making his heart skip a beat. He quickly looks away from her, his cheeks flushing slightly.  
  
  
  
"You both have my sincerest gratitude. I'll attempt to be more open from now on towards the two of you."   
  
  
  
Kanji looks at Rise briefly, opens his mouth, and then shuts it quickly. Really, he was still very much worried about Naoto's injuries. From Rise's description, it sounded incredibly painful to deal with, and.... and.... He wanted to stay until she was at least in less pain. But he was almost positive that asking to stay would result in an immediate death sentence. He hadn't forgotten that Naoto possessed a license to carry a firearm. He glances back to Rise, and starts to speak up once more, but the words die in his throat before they can come out.  
  
  
  
  
 _'BE A MAN, COWARD.'  
  
  
  
_ 'Dude, gimme a sec to think and gather up the guts, 'kay?' He sasses right back to Take-Mikazuchi, who grunts in response. As if _he_ knew any better about how to be a man.  
  
  
  
  
"C-can I.... Uh, well, I'm kinda worried, b-bout..." He pauses, trying to word it in a way that was least likely to result in his untimely funeral. "Well, Rise can't cook, and I don't want you guys to go without...w-without breakfast, y'know...? What I'm sayin', is....." He sighs, and turns his gaze to directly meet the two girls. "Is it a'ight if I spend the night here? Like, in another room, not in you guys' rooms or nothin', but like.... out here..?" He trails off, and suddenly he feels the ghost of death dawn upon him slowly.  
  
  
  
Rise seems as if she is about to say something, but to both of their surprise, and to his elation, Naoto responds. "That would be very much appreciated, Kanji-kun. Thank you for your concern towards my health." She smiles, dipping her head to him in gratitude.  
  
  
  
Rise's eyes are wide, and she stares at Naoto, completely supefied. She finally speaks up. "Uhm, yeah! I think we have a spare futon somewhere around here...." She nods slowly, and finally regains her usual devilish attitude towards the two of them being in any sort of close proximity with one another. "Hehehe, with how quickly you agreed, Naoto-kun, I can't help but think you have some sort of _hidden agenda_ you aren't telling me about.~"  
  
  
  
Naoto gives her a tired, deadpan look, and rolls her eyes in response. Kanji can't help but stare at his fingers and twiddle them as if they were the most interesting things in the entire world. His blush was enough to show Rise that he knows _exactly_ what she had been implying, however.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, his memory floods back to a few nights ago, and the evening he spent with the two girls playing Rise's stupid party game. Well, he thought it was stupid, but he had _dream fuel_ for a good few months after everything that had happened. Not only had he gotten to see Naoto let down her guard for the first time in... well, forever, but they also cheered Rise up and got her mind off of Yu for a good few days. Rise hadn't touched the liquor store or gone to the bar in a while now. And thanks to Rise's good mood, she had granted him the gift of having Naoto rest against him. _Twice!_ He hadn't gotten that close to her since carrying her out of her dungeon in the TV World years ago.   
  
  
  
  
_'WE'RE JUS' GLAD SHE DIDN'T NOTICE OUR EXCITEMENT.'  
  
  
  
  
_ His face flushes harder at the memory. Running home with a hard-on was painfully embarrassing, especially after he had run into detective Dojima on the way home. God fuckin' _dammit_. 'She ain't never gonna find out, either.' At Take-Mikazuchi's responding chuckle, he flushes harder, and busies himself with chugging his udon soup. They all eat in a shared, comfortable silence for a while until it's time to turn in for the night. Naoto had already fallen asleep, and Rise stands up, stretching with her arms above her head after standing up in front of the couch. After she properly stretches, she addresses Kanji with a knowing twinkle in her eye.   
  
  
"Smooth, Moronji. Never thought you would get the guts!" She giggles, and he rolls his eyes, a good-natured smile on his face. "Well, if you would put her into her futon for me, I would be _soooo_ happy! I might even owe you a favor." She winks at him, not giving him a chance to reply before bouncing away to her room, and leaving him with the sleeping detective who had fallen over on the couch.  
  
  
Kanji sighs, and walks over to the sleeping girl, glancing at her form carefully. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, from the moment he had met her. Sure, he fell for her before finding out that she was actually a girl. He was crazy about her before knowing anything about her-- and his crush just intensified with the more knowledge he gained about her. Her mannerisms made him melt, from the small furrow of her brow as she thought hard about something to the barely visible dimple in her left cheek on the rare occasion that she smiled genuinely, or laughed. And as rare as she did laugh, he found it to be the most charming sound in the world. It felt like he would melt into a pile of sunshine from merely looking at her, and making any kind of physical contact with her made him feel like he would swoon where he stood. He had it _so_ bad, and it was just more and more painful as time went on. Yet as hard as he tried to put an end to his hopeless pining, his love for her wouldn't budge.  
  
  
He carefully wraps an arm around her back, and puts the other beneath her knees, hefting her close to his chest as he picked her up. She was very light, but it was probably normal for somebody of her size, so he didn't think too hard about it. He carries her gently to what he presumed to be her room; as evidenced by the framed photo of Sherlock Holmes on the nightstand being the only true evidence of personalization in the area. He places her down into her futon, covering her frame with the blanket, and making sure that it's properly over her body before getting ready to take his leave.  
  
  
However, something possesses him to stop. He looks down to her sleeping form, and he can't help but smile warmly as his heartbeat picks up. He places the palm of his hand over her cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb. After a few seconds, he removes it, brushing the hair out of her eyes and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, before he quietly leaves the room, and heads back out towards the living room. He notices a spare futon laid out in front of the coffee table, and he settles in rather quickly. Rise must have prepared it for him in the time he had spent gawking at Naoto. He sighs, knowing that she would be all over him with teasing and annoying squeals later.   
  
  
  
  
_'IT WAS WORTH IT, THOUGH.'  
  
  
  
_ 'You ain't wrong.'  
  
  
  
He smiles softly to himself as he drifts off to sleep, and makes a silent promise to wake up before the girls in the morning. He had a healthy breakfast to surprise them with.


	10. Together for Breakfast

The soft luminescent rays of sunshine start to filter through the window, refracting off of the panes onto Naoto's face. She begrudgingly cracks her lids open halfway, taking a deep breath, and then releasing it. She absolutely did not feel like beginning her day, especially after the dream that had plagued her subconscious as she slept through a fitful slumber. She pauses, taking a moment to reflect on it, albeit reluctantly.

It was a memory as was the norm ever since she had accepted her persona as a part of herself. But this one was a very unique memory; one that only her allies would be able to empathize with. The dream, specifically, was her memory of being encased within the TV World for the first time succeeding her intentional kidnapping. Her shadow had been victim to incredibly volatile and quicksilver mood swings, crying her heart out or jeering at her in a condescending manner. But the part that had perturbed her the most had been the memory of being strapped to a cold, steel surgical table and watching the drills loom over her, threatening to tear her body apart whilst her allies fought her other self to the brink of destruction. Breathing had been just as difficult in her nightmare as it had been in the TV World, due to the noxious fumes she had inhaled over the span of two weeks.

The detective closes her eyes, taking another deep breath and immediately wincing at the sharp pain resulting from the action. It seemed that the injury to her ribcage was the culprit of what had driven that memory into her subconscious during the night.

' _I'm sorry, but I was so lonely… and I was so happy that you finally accepted me. I am you, and you are me.'_

Her lips quirk up at the humming voice in her mind. 'Yes, Sukuna-san, and I wouldn't feel complete without my other half. Life is infinitely better when I have you to remind me of my childish side.'

The responding hum splashes a wave of warmth over her body, and she immediately remembers the feeling of her grandfather's embrace. It is quite a mystery as to how her persona had been so tied to her memories of childhood, but looking back to her shadow, the detective notes that it makes perfect sense. She briefly wonders about asking Kanji and Rise about their personas, as well as the effects they have on their psyches. She smiles to herself, and feels the ghost of a giggle against her ears, as well as a single hum.

_'I am so happy to be your soulmate, Naoto. Let's be together forever! Then we will never be alone.'_

She nods to Sukuna Hikona, knowing that he is aware of her contentment at his statement. She takes another deep breath, and once more lets her lids crack open to observe the room. It was just as it always was, however…. She did not remember relocating. Had Rise dragged her into her futon?

She pauses, and shakes her head to nobody in particular. No, she did not feel any added pain on top of her injuries. There was no way Rise could have lifted her into her futon without help. And with that out of the way, it meant two things; the first was that Kanji must have put her into her futon. The second…. He must have seen her incredibly messy room as well as her Neo Ranger Featherman poster. Her eyes widen immediately, and she shoots upwards, sitting ramrod straight. This quickly proves to be an ill advised idea on behalf of the detective, as she starts coughing heavily and gasping for breath immediately after partaking in the action.

After settling down and regaining enough oxygen to satisfy her lungs, she scans her room to make sure nothing would kill her reputation too terribly. Sure, her allies had already seen the deepest, darkest parts of her that she had kept hidden for so long back in her dungeon years prior, but she did still prefer to keep some secrets hidden!

Her room is absolutely cluttered in almost every aspect; there are numerous items littering the floor, including but not limited to several manilla folders, portfolios, essays, documents, maps, socks, hats, coats, pens, tacks, binder clips, paper clips, rubber bands, silly not-yet-completed gadgets, a pocket watch, a globe, a framed photo of Sherlock Holmes, and a pair of underwear hanging off of the top of the closet. She prays softly that he hadn't turned on the light.

The only people who truly knew of her hoarding tendency were Rise and Yu, the latter of which she had (to her absolute _horror_!) left her socks in his room after playing a game of scrabble. She groans quietly, and sits for a moment, trying to figure out how to face Kanji after he'd seen such a mess. Of course, the bedamning of herself is cut short at the gentle waft of maple into her senses.

She thinks hard for a moment, before quickly and carefully getting to her feet to stop Rise in her attempt to burn down the apartment. However, as she starts to inch closer to the source, she realizes that there is no need for alarm. Not only is there no smoke billowing around the apartment, but the food that is cooking smells... _edible_.

Which means one thing; Kanji had stayed, and she would have to face the music. She sighs, gathering her best poker face so as not to lose any dignity. Perhaps if she was lucky he hadn't even seen the state of her room; or better yet, his was just as deplorable. She steps into the kitchen, eyes widening at the sight before her. There Kanji stood, spatula in hand, singing Rise's song 'True Story' and dancing like a complete and utter goofball as he flipped a flapperjack.

She tries very, very hard to stifle a laugh… but unfortunately, her efforts were fruitless. Kanji whips around, squealing like a woman who had just seen her child die, and flings a pancake onto the wall. At that, she laughs even harder, which causes her to immediately clutch at her chest and cough rapidly. Kanji seems to quickly gather himself, and he rushes to her side to rest a hand on her shoulder gently.

"H-hey…. Just breathe slowly." He says, heavy embarrassment clearly still lacing his tone.

She quickly regains her composure, and stands up straight once more. "I appreciate your concern, Kanji-kun, but I will be alright for the time being." She smiles at him, a bit too wide. She would never be able to burn that image from her brain for as long as she would live. Kanji removes his hand very swiftly, face flushing, and immediately rushes back to the stove. "U-uhh… y-yeah, glad to hear it… just sit down, and the breakfast will be done soon, a'ight?"

"Thank you." She nods, and takes a seat in one of the chairs near the kitchen table. Moments later, Rise trudges in, her bedhead being quite reminiscent of a lion's mane. She walks behind Kanji, smacking his bottom quickly, giggling at his "H-hey!", and subsequently takes a seat beside Naoto.

Naoto grins at her friend's silly flirtatious behavior, but doesn't comment on it. She briefly wonders if Rise would ever consider dating Kanji. They seem quite close and comfortable in each other's proximity, and they both know how to interact well to the other's quirks and quips. If Rise would get hitched and give up on forcing the detective to have a romantic encounter, she would be all for it.

"Thinking of something~? Or…. dare I say… _someone_ ~?" Rise trills, giggling as she rests her face upon her palms.

Naoto nods slowly, ignoring her knowing tone. "I was thinking of the both of you, actually."

"...Oh?" Rise tilts her head slightly.

Before Naoto can suggest their compatibility in a romantic nature, Kanji approaches the table, and sets down a plate in front of Rise, and then another in front of Naoto. She froze, staring at the pancakes.

**_God. Fucking. Damn it._ **

_'HE MADE SMILEY FACE PANCAKES!! HE MADE SMILEY FACE PANCAKES!! NAOTO, HE MADE US SMILEY FACE PANCAKES!! IT HAS TWO EYES AND A NOSE!!! WE ARE SO HAPPY WE MUST EAT IT IMMEDIATELY AND SMILE LIKE THE PANCAKES PLEASE!! WE ARE SO HAPPY!! NAOTO, SMILEY FACE PANCAKES!'_

She does everything in her power to shut Sukuna-san out of her mind, but his excitable enthusiasm refuses to cease. Immediately, her body freezes up, and she suddenly loses control of her motor functions.

Unable to stop herself, she stands up and hurls her arms around Kanji in the biggest hug-- and first hug-- she had ever given him. Her large, excited grin is completely covered by his chest, and she lets loose the most ridiculous giggle-- yes, a _giggle_!-- she had ever let out, and the only one she ever would let out, if it was left up to her.

As the action was in motion, she was inwardly panicking due to being overtaken by her persona's incredible enthusiasm on the topic, but shortly after the mortifying giggle, she regains control of her mind and body once more. Her eyes widen in shock, and she removes herself immediately from his waist. She sits down quickly, flushing so hard that she is sure that she will die by way of heatstroke if it persists any longer.

"...I-I apologize, Kanji-kun." She mumbles softly, not daring to face either of her friends after such an embarrassing display. "I was not thinking properly for a good moment, and I let my emotions get the best of me." She sighs, and finally meets the gaze of Kanji.

The aforementioned tailor looks so terrified and flushed that she starts to worry if she needs to take him to get immediate medical attention, and he is frozen stock still in his spot, eyes as wide as the full moon.

Rise starts to laugh, and Naoto snaps her attention to the idol. "W-What is so humorous…?"

"Y-you guys! You're both so….so.. _cute_! It's so obvious that you two are meant for each other! Why won't you guys just date already!?" She laughs harder, clutching her stomach hard. "I--I never thought Naoto-kun would hug somebody of her own accord, much less… much less be the one who _initiated_ it! Hehehe…. Who knew somebody could get so excited about smiley face pancakes? It's kinda really adorable." She wipes a tear of laughter from her eye, and smiles widely.

"I-I…. I can explain, Rise-san…" She pauses, trying to find the correct words. "I believe Kanji-kun made these pancakes due to a conversation regarding our respective personas from yesterday. I mentioned Sukuna-san's strange infatuation with the idea of making smiling pancakes. And thus…. He took the initiative to make them to appeal to my persona, I suppose." She explains, glancing to Kanji for confirmation.

He is still frozen, mouth slightly agape, and he immediately jumps back to the land of the living. "U-uhh, y-yeah. T-that's…. That's all it was, I guess…." He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"Sukuna-san immediately took control of my body, causing me to act on impulse in an act of undignifying immaturity. Please forgive me for such a display." She sighs, wishing that she could wipe her allies brains of everything that had transpired in the last five minutes.

"...Well, Naoto-kun, Sukuna Hikona is technically still _you_. Which means deep down, you totally wanted those pancakes more than anything. Especially if your persona reacted like _that_.~" Rise grins, smile widening.

"...That….may be the case, but please, for the sake of my sanity, let's drop the matter." She sighs, face still incredibly flushed. How embarrassing…

_'I'm so happy, Naoto!! Look, smiley pancakes! Look, look! Just like father used to make!'_

'Please perish for now, Sukuna-san. You've caused me a great deal of shame just now.'

Sukuna doesn't reply, instead emitting a wave of warmth across her body. She sighs quietly, and starts to eat the pancakes. Really… she did always love these pancakes. But it was heavily shameful to have acted in such a way in front of her friends! She would have to hope neither of them would be loose lipped on this happenstance.


	11. The Motive Behind the Smiley Pancakes

_**~~~ KANJI'S PERSPECTIVE ~~~** _

He takes a seat in the chair next to Rise following the placing of his own plate on the table, he stares very hard at the smiling pancakes on his plate, willing the beating of his heart to become steady again before it springs out of his chest, laid bare for everyone to see. He could hardly believe what had just transpired, and not even seven minutes ago!

If he was honest, he had been wanting to see her reaction to receiving smiley face pancakes ever since the day she had mentioned her persona's strangely adamant obsession with them. He may not be known for having the best intelligence out of his friends, but he did pay attention to the fact that deep down, your persona is the most dark, embarrassing and very most hidden part of oneself. Which probably meant that Naoto really, really, _REALLY_ desired those pancakes despite her heavy disposition on them being, in her own words, ridiculously nugatory. He hadn't known what the word meant, similar to almost every other word flying from her mouth, but he had a feeling that it was a similar meaning to 'childish'.

Her reaction had been so worth it. He hadn't expected her to be so blissfully ecstatic about it-- but he welcomed it with open arms. Naoto had completely surrendered all pretenses of the barriers and walls formed around her through the years, and hugged him very tightly. Her giggle felt like liquid gold, if that made any sense. Nah, it probably didn't, but at least it made sense to him personally. He would never forget how happy she had been about the pancakes; his heart wouldn't let him, he was sure, even if he entertained the thought of trying. His lips twitch up, his cheeks flushing warmly as he recollects the events that only took place moments before.

_'THAT WAS THE DAMN CUTEST THING IN THE WORLD.'_

He feels a wave of warmth waft through his body, his persona's infectious admiration for the girl resonating with his own. They are one in the same, and his persona loves her just as much as he does. He's especially responsive when her persona is brought up, or when she is near him in any space closer than ten feet. Just as he is currently, he would feel a warm sensation of soft pining in his form. A steady, deep love paired with a subtle bittersweet acceptance of the unfortunate fact that she would never feel the same way. However, moments like these made him realize that he wouldn't have it any other way. If it took another seven years to feel that embrace again, he would go through it all over again in a heartbeat.

_'YUCK, YER SAPPY. WHAT WOULD THE OL' HAG SAY?'_

He blushes, and furrows his brow. 'Shuddup, you. It ain't like you're any different.'

His ma is always on his case about his crush. She doesn't know who it is in all truthfulness, or at least that's what he likes to think. The basics happen to be that she thinks he's in love with a boy. That, and she knows that this boy in question happens to be Naoto Shirogane. His ma had shared with him one day at the dinner table that she would support him through anything, should his crush progress into a more intimate and requited nature. He blushes harder at the memory. 'Damn ol' coot!'

If the subject is breached again by his mother, he will have to make sure to keep his frustration in check, as well as his raging flustering whenever it's mentioned.

He feels a soft kick to his leg beneath the table, and he gives a quick glare to Rise. Why hadn't she just tapped him? He raises a brow at her, and she pulls out her phone in response, tapping at it. He quickly gets the memo, opening his own phone and texting a hasty message to her.

**Kanji: What do you want? I'm thinking, here.**

**Rise: what, u can't take a second to listen to what your lovely Risette has to say? Sorry for interrupting your daydreaming session!! But i haaaave to freak out about this! <3 <3 <3 /(>u<)\**

**Kanji: Yeah…. Wait, no, I'm not daydreaming. Well, maybe a little bit. Just make it quick, will you?**

**Rise: only cuz you asked so nicely!~ anyyyyyways….. be honest, kanji. wasn't that adorable? it was sooooo cute and thoughtful of u to remember what she said about that! i didn't even know about it. never thought you were such a sappy romantic!! good job, romeo~! hehehe <3 <3**

**Rise: step one of wooing the detective prince complete, and i didnt even have to force u two to get a move on! im so PROUD!! ¬(TuT)\ my babies are growing up so fast and soon, u lovebirds will get married and then u will have sex and then when u have a baby u will tell them all stories about how good ol' aunty rise made ur lives into all the melting happiness it is!!**

**Kanji: Hey, stop right there! Like, right now. She's right beside me, and I'm going to lose it if you keep riling me up now. I won't hold myself responsible for decking you in the face.**

**Rise: awww u would never punch sweet lil ol me in the face and u know it ~ <3 just give me credit when u get married at the altar, mk? Hmmhmm… this is just tooooo cute. good job, moronji. im so prouuuudddd!!! xoxoxo**

**Kanji: Yeah, whatever. Get bent, Rise.**

He glares at the phone screen, shutting it off and shutting out the thoughts she'd brought up that formed in her brain. He never should have told her about his crush in the first place, but…. Wait. He never did tell her about it. Ugh, she probably figured it out herself! Damn idol. He glances at Naoto, who seems to be glaring at nothing in particular as she eats her pancakes. Probably fighting with her persona, or maybe just being angry at herself for being human. He really wishes she would let down her guard around them more often; he really did enjoy seeing her unfiltered self. It was like a breath of fresh air.

He starts to chow down on his breakfast, deciding that if he thinks any more about the detective beside him he won't be able to conceal his blush for the rest of the day. He makes quick work of the pancakes, and they all continue to eat in a comfortable silence. He stands up, gathering their dishes from the table and heading to the sink to start washing them. He completely misses the girls having a silent conversation behind him through gestures and glares alone. After he finishes his task, he removes his apron and hangs it over the oven handle, turning back to face the two girls.

"Uhh… So, yeah. I guess I'll get outta here fer now, since you've all eaten and stuff."

"Aww… okay, Kanji. Make sure you visit again soon, 'kay~? Don't wanna keep a lady waiting!" She giggles, leaning back in her chair.

Naoto nods to him, and smiles politely. Damn, she's already back to her usual stiff demeanor. "Goodbye, Kanji-kun, you have my gratitude for making us breakfast." She pauses, shooting a quick look to Rise and speaking up again. "You have saved me from my premature death by means of Rise's terrible cooking in doing so."

"H-hey!" Rise glares at her prod, pouting with her lower lip and crossing her arms. "My cooking's just too mature for your babyish taste buds."

"'Babyish taste buds' is a _hardly_ a viable argument after your deplorable cooking skills shocked the entire apartment last week after you gave a…' _peace offering_ ' to our neighbor and nearly sent him to the hospital. I can safely say that after that ordeal, my statement isn't entirely erroneous."

"Shut up! That's not true, he just… happened to pass out from shock of how delightful it tasted! You're being dramatic."

"Am I really?" Naoto raises a brow incredulously, and Rise's responding groan causes Kanji to chuckle a little bit at their bickering.

"Yeah, yeah, any time. Don't wanna see ya in the hospital, Naoto. Make sure ya always have yer insurance card handy." He chuckles, and shares a nod of solidarity with Naoto before exiting the apartment. 'Soldier on, Naoto, you'll need all the good luck you can get if ya fall victim to Rise's cooking.' He smiles at that thought, and heads back towards the central shopping district.


	12. Lonely Hearts Club

_**~~~ RISE'S PERSPECTIVE ~~~** _

About a week had passed since the smiley pancakes fiasco, and Rise found herself laying in the passenger's seat of Inoue's car, falling into a soft slumber as she continues on her route back to her shared apartment. She had been out for three days on a taxing shoot, and it was starting to grate on her nerves a bit. As much as she loved being an idol and an actress, she hated that she was separated from her friends for long spans of time with little warning. She is thankful to finally be on her way back, visiting her friends in Inaba once more.

The moment her eyelids drift shut, she hears a loud buzz from her phone signifying an incoming text. She opens her eyes, sliding her phone from her pocket to gaze at the screen. Upon glancing at the culprit of the text, fifty million emotions fly through her at once. She considers ignoring the text to keep her mood from plummeting further, however…. Curiosity is her largest downfall. That, and she wants to be there for her friends throughout all of life's hurdles. In fact… maybe it was good news!

' _It's good to be optimistic, Rise. We must strive to keep the goblet half full.'_

She nods to Himiko, and opens her phone to glance over the text.

**Yu: Hello, Rise. Yosuke told me that you were willing to help us with planning the wedding. I am messaging to give you an update as to what we have planned so far. First, we have a venue in mind within a garden, and the wedding day is set to be next year in February on the fourth. Please make sure the other's get their passports; it can take half a year just to be approved. Second, we have enlisted Kanji's help in taking care of the bridesmaid's dresses and groomsmen's suits, as well as our suits for the big day. Provide him your measurements if you do not have them already. Lastly, we have decided that the color theme for the wedding will be soft lime greens and pale yellows. Now that we have caught up, I need to ask about your opinions on all of this.**

**Yu: To tell you the truth, I am a little bit nervous about this. I want it to be perfect and flawless. Who better to ask than the expert on romance herself? Get back to me when you have the chance.**

A tear drops on her phone's screen, and she presses the button to turn it off. She starts to sniff, shutting her eyes tightly and choking on a sob. Inoue glances at her from the corner of his eye, and speaks up.

"Hey, Kujikawa-san. If you are feeling under the weather, keep in mind that your friends and I are willing to listen if you need us to." He smiles gently, and then sets his eyes back on the road.

"...Thanks, Inoue.." She sniffs, and places her head in her hands. Her heart feels as if it's being ripped into shreds already… and after the text Yu had just sent, she feels as if he's pouring gasoline all over the shreds and setting them on fire. She finally lets out the growing sob that had been threatening to escape, and breaks down crying in the passenger's seat for a good thirty minutes. She feels a gentle hand rest on her back and pat it reassuringly, before it's removed and placed on the wheel once again.

She finally opens her phone once more, wiping the screen free of tears, and scanning over her other contacts for some time. Naoto was her roommate, of course… but she was not the kind of person Rise thinks that would entertain and soothe her in an emotional crisis like this one. Kanji was the correct option when it came to drowning out her sorrows in alcohol and karaoke; he knew her struggle the best. She presses the call button on Kanji's contact information, listening with misty eyes as the ringing echoes in her ears.

After about four rings, she hears the phone pick up and a quick "What do ya need, Rise? I sewed the wrong side of the fabric together so it better be important." He grumbles it out, unaware of Rise's current mood.

"S-sorry, Kanji…. I just….." She trails off, choking on another sob and sniffling.

"Hey, what's up? I ain't mad. What happened that's got ya so down in the dumps?" The switch from frustration to concern is immediate.

"......Umm… J-just…. Can I come pick you up at your place..? I want to release some tension at the Okina bar…. The new one that opened up." She frowns, knowing that Kanji didn't exactly enjoy getting piss drunk and puking everywhere… but she thought it would be worth a try to ask.

"...Yeah, I'll be ready for ya. Text me when you get here." He seems as if he'd caught on to her troubles, and she sniffs again.

"Thanks…. Thanks a ton, Kanji. It'll be maybe five more minutes." Her voice cracks at the end, and she quickly hangs up.

"Umm… Inoue… would you stop by Tatsumi Textiles and take my friend and I to Okina City..?" She glances at Inoue, who gives her a thankfully silent and understanding nod in response.

"...Thank you." She clenches her hands into fists, bracing them against her lap. She just wanted to forget everything about Yu's engagement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After picking up Kanji, the car ride is thankfully silent. She tries her best to salvage her emotions until they walk into the bar, and succeeds in doing so until she orders her drink. The moment the bartender turns away and Kanji takes a seat beside her, she lets out a strangled sob into her hands.

Kanji says nothing, watching her silently with an understanding look of empathy. He inches closer, patting her back gently and rubbing soft circles in it. They stay like that for a while, and when the worst of it comes, she hugs him tightly and cries into his chest, letting the worst of it pass. He just silently returns the embrace as she wails and sobs and clenches his shirt in her absolutely passionate display of dejection.

After about fifteen minutes of crying her heart out, she finally removes her face from his shirt and sniffles hard, rubbing the tears away from her eyes. Kanji's hand is still on her back, the gentle touch making her feel just a bit better. ".....Sorry. For… For getting snot all over your shirt."

Kanji shakes his head, removing his hand and placing it on the counter in front of them. "Nah, it's no big deal. This shirt's gotta get washed soon, anyway." He waves it off, asking no further questions, and then orders his drink. She really appreciated that about Kanji; he always knew not to prod when it would hurt her the most. There was a reason why he was one of her best friends for so long. She turns back to the counter, noticing that her drink had been delivered quite some time ago. She pulls it to her, and takes a long gulp of it. The burning sensation of the alcohol scraping at her throat only soothed her at this point.

Kanji's drink arrives after a few moments of shared silence, and he takes a swig of his own drink. And after a few more moments, he softly speaks up. "What did he say to ya…?"

"..He… He was asking for… For my opinions on wedding planning. He was saying that I'm the best person to consult on romantic stuff like that… And I am! I really _am_ , usually…. But…." Her body jolts as she suppresses another sob. "I-it just hurts so bad, Kanji..! I… I can't help but wonder where I went wrong. I was so obvious about my advances, and we really struck a chord with each other. We had… We had so much _algebra_!" She sobs, rubbing her eyes.

"... I think it's...uh… supposed to be biology…" He pauses, before laughing humorlessly. "Sorry, I'm startin' ta sound like Naoto." He smiles sadly, and pats her back. "But listen…. It ain't the end. It's only the beginning. You've got so many people who want a piece of you, and you've got so many people out there who love ya. It's only a matter of time until ya find someone who deserves ya more than Yu. Ya gotta think of this like the end of one era and the beginning of a new one."

She sniffs, shaking her head and staring at the counter solemnly. "It's not that easy… You of all people should know. It's so painful that I would never-- _will_ never be enough for him. I know I should move on and I'm _seriously_ trying to! But it's so much easier said than done… What does Yosuke have that I don't?? _Three tits!?_ " She chugs her drink hard, finishing it in one go. "Another round!" She growls out, and immediately starts to sob again.

"Yu is kinda dumb for not seein' yer worth, Rise, but at this point I don't think he deserves ya. Don't spend time wastin' away for a chump who will never feel the same way…" He frowns, seemingly realising the irony in his advice. "I'm bein' kinda like a hippo-crepe right now, huh?"

She chuckles softly. "Hypocrite, but yeah. You shouldn't be the one saying things like that in your situation. We're in the same boat, after all." She grips her second drink, downing it quickly. Kanji takes some time to drink his as well, and orders his second glass. He seems to be partial to the fruity drinks, and he has a much lower tolerance for his liquor than her. He seems to already be slightly uncoordinated after his second drink.

"So…. Spill it. I told you about my awful day, so give me the down low on yours." She takes another swig of her drink, and wipes her tears away again.

He pauses, staring at his liquor with a far off gaze. "I was workin' on some dresses… Fer an order from a client. But then I pinned the sleeve all wrong and I accidently left the stitch length on the _fourth_ setting, so it fell apart! I'm such a dumbass sometimes… bastin' a formal dress instead of makin' it hold together like a normal person…." He grumbles, apparently getting pissed off by just recollecting the memory.

She stares at him blankly, having no idea about what he was talking about. It sounded like tailoring issues, which she frankly had no knowledge on. "...Oh, that sucks." She nods, and continues to listen as he had done for her, despite understanding none of it.

"And I fuckin' put the button hole a _quarter inch_ from the spot it was supposed to be in! It's like I have no brain, y'know?" He grumbles angrily, smashing a fist on the counter and ordering another drink. "It's like the only thing I'm good at is sewin' and knittin' and crochetin' and all that, but sometimes i can't even do _that_ properly! It takes a real specific kinda dumbass to use embroidery thread instead of all purpose to hold an a-line skirt together." He takes a hard swig of his newly acquired third drink.

Rise nods slowly, understanding none of his jargon. "I guess that it takes a lot of patience, huh?"

"Yeah… I ain't gonna think on it anymore. 'S just pissin' me off all over again." He glares at his drink, and huffs, causing the liquid to ripple in the cup.

They share a beat of silence, and Rise speaks up once more. "Have you checked on Naoto-kun recently…? She hasn't messaged me at all in the past few days that I've been shooting for that film."

Kanji shakes his head, and sighs. "I...I still can't get up the guts to message her on my own, 'specially without you there naggin' at me." He takes another drink, and suddenly starts to glare at his drink again. "So much for bein' a true man, yeah? Guess my shadow was right after all. I'm such a pansy I can't even talk to a girl I like." He huffs, eyelids dropping with his mood.

"It's alright…. You still have the potential to marry her one day, with time. That's…. more than I have with Yu." She feels her tears welling up once more. "I really did love him with all of my heart. I just wish I could go back in time and kiss him, and just… make him mine before Yosuke swiped him up."

"I getcha. I wish I could tell Naoto how she makes me feel like I'm meltin' every time she smiles a little." He sighs, his gaze looking off into the distance hopelessly. It seems as if it's finally time for him to transition into the sappy drunk he so definitely is.

Rise smiles sadly at him, and takes another gulp of her drink as Kanji starts to ramble.

"She's just so _perfect_ , Rise. From the moment I met her she was just so incredible… said she was interested in me for some reason. I thought she was a guy at first but that didn't change nothin'... In my sauna place in the TV World my shadow was real good at makin' fun of me for crushin' on a guy. Turns out he was wrong all along. Her eyes are the best mix o' blue and grey I've ever seen, and her hair is so soft an' silky." He sighs, lovestruck in every aspect.

"...When did you feel her hair?" She raises an eyebrow curiously, and he takes another sip before answering quietly.

"Few days ago when I put her in her futon. Her hair was everywhere so I pushed it outta her face and kissed her forehead. Ain't like she'll ever know." He sighs sadly at that.

"...That's so _sweet_ , Kanji…." She smiles sadly at him, and takes another sip of her drink before he speaks up again.

"She's so smart I can barely catch up with half the stuff she spews… but the way she bites her lip when she's thinkin' hard and scrunches up her eyebrows makes me feel all fluffy on the inside. Like… like I wanna just pick her up and kiss her and never let go o' her again. I ain't _never_ gonna forget that hug she gave me, an' I sure as _hell_ won't forget her little giggle. Melted me like chocolate in the sun. Bet her lips taste just as sweet, if not sweeter…" He smiles in a lovestruck way, sipping at his drink.

Rise laughs softly. He's _wasted_ at this point, and he's only had three drinks. She is already on her fifth, and she only feels slightly tipsy. "I think it's time we get a ride back, Kanji. I think you're getting a little too sappy for even _me_.." She chuckles, and he just sighs in the midst of his puppy love addled daydream.

She pulls her phone out, and sends a quick text to Naoto.

**Rise: heyyy naoto-kun. can u pick me n kanji up? he's being all sappy and sweet and i think i have cavities now x3;;....**

After a few minutes of listening to Kanji idly ramble, she recieves a response from the detective.

**Naoto: WHERE R U. PLZ REPLY ASAP.**

**Rise: okina again…. so tired n sad. srry for bein here so late!! promise i'll make it up to u soon. thx babe xoxoxo <3 <3**

**Naoto: BE THERE SOON. REFRAIN FROM PASSING OUT.**

She shuts her phone, tuning back into Kanji's rambling session.

"...and her shadow made it clear she thinks o' me as some big bumblin' lizard brain. She ain't _never_ gonna feel the same, Rise, and it hurts like hell. I got nothin' that she wants. I tried to tell her my feelin's with a love letter in high school an' she never even read it. Found out she threw all o' the ones she received in the paper shredder without even givin' em a skim. It's all hopeless fer me to keep bein' stuck on her after this long, but I can't move on hard as I try. Just wanna take her to a meadow and stargaze with her, and hold her against me while we talk. Her eyes look so pretty in the sunlight, I can only imagine what they look like under the light o' the moon…" He sighs again, beaming hopelessly.

"Hehe, yuck, Moronji…. You are so sappy it's painful to even _listen_ to you." She giggles softly at his accompanying sigh, giving no heed to her little jab. "C'mon, we should get out of here so we can meet Naoto. She always speeds so it won't be long until she gets here." She removes herself from the barstool, and gently pulls on his arm. He nearly topples over in response, but thankfully catches himself before it's too late.

' _Take-Mikazuchi is very tipsy right now; be careful to watch for signs of incoming vomit.'_

Himiko seems to find her friend's intoxicated demeanor to be just as humorous as she does. She giggles, and pulls Kanji along with her, letting him lean against her as they leave the bar. They walk onto the sidewalk, and start to head down the street to the area where Naoto parked the time before. She takes a seat on the sidewalk, guiding Kanji down beside her as she awaits her roommate's arrival. Naoto was thankfully often awake at this late hour due to staying up for her cases, and due to the fact that she refused to ever be intoxicated, she was the best option to message in the event of a late night at the bar with Kanji.

After a few minutes of Kanji smiling like an idiot and giggling softly to himself, Rise nearly nods off to sleep. A soft tap to her shoulder wakes her up from her half doze, and she opens her lids to greet an irritated navy haired detective. "...Hey, Naoto-kun. Thanks for picking us up….. Kanji's kinda hard to listen to when he rambles like that." She giggles softly.

Naoto takes a deep breath, letting out a defeated sigh. "I'll drive the both of you home, but this tomfoolery needs to cease. This cannot continue; it is absolutely foolish to drink your sorrows away with….with this means of intoxication. Let's be on our way." She offers a hand to Rise, who grabs on and lets the smaller girl help her to her feet. After helping Kanji up afterwards, she starts to follow the detective, Kanji trailing behind the both of them clumsily. Rise yawns, and quickly realizes that she hadn't let go of Naoto's hand yet. In her intoxicated state, it only made sense for her to hold it tighter and giggle at Naoto's ensuing glare.

She and Naoto help Kanji awkwardly get into the passenger side, and Naoto buckles him up. Kanji raises his hand to touch her face, to which Naoto immediately pulls back in confusion. She shakes it off quickly, however, and helps Rise into the passenger's seat. Rise pouts when Naoto releases her hand, and makes puppy eyes at the detective after said girl gets into the driver's seat. Naoto pointedly ignores her, and starts the car, leaving the parking place and getting on the road.

Naoto went far over the speed limit, as usual, and turned corners rapidly. Rise very nearly threw up several times, but at this point she was pretty used to her friend's awful driving. She'd take it over Kanji's grandpa-esque driving any day, though. In about fifteen minutes, they stopped very abruptly in front of Tatsumi Textiles when Naoto slammed on the breaks, throwing the car into park. "...Are we here already..?" Rise sleepily yawns again, and faces the detective.

Naoto sighs heavily, and nods, before speaking up. "Are you sober enough to assist me in helping Kanji to his residence?"

Rise nods carefully, definitely not as drunk as last time. The two girls vacate their seats, and help Kanji out of his own whilst guiding him to the shop. He stumbles a bit, and Naoto attempts to catch him, but ends up falling down along with him. Rise would have helped had she not been drifting off into space as a result of her tipsy state.

" _H…._ " Naoto gasps from beneath Kanji, very clearly trapped and attempting to hold onto her last thread of life. She makes a feeble attempt to reach for Rise, but Kanji misinterprets the gesture and holds her hand.

Rise stares a bit, regaining enough sense of mind to enter a giggle fit at the silly display. Kanji was holding Naoto's hand whilst pinning her down in a suggestive position. She quickly stops in the midst of it when she remembers that Naoto is still recovering from a fractured rib, however. She quickly runs over to the two of them, pushing Kanji off of Naoto, and giving her access to oxygen once more.

Naoto gasps for air, immediately getting to her feet and dusting her clothes off. She seems to struggle to breathe for a few moments, before finally regaining a proper heart rate. "L-let's make haste. I have matters to attend to."

Rise giggles, and helps Kanji up quickly. "Caaaan do. C'mon, Kanji…. Your futon awaits~!" She and Naoto help him to the door, and Naoto knocks gently. A few moments later, his mother greets them both and takes the tailor into her own hands. She apologizes to the both of them, and then waves goodbye before shutting the door once more. Naoto sighs, and pulls Rise back to the car to finish the rest of the ride home.

Rise didn't remember most of the ride back, but when she finally came to, she was being placed into her futon by Naoto. She grabs Naoto's forearm suddenly, gaining enough strength to pull the girl down to the floor. Which, she notes, doesn't take much strength at all.

"R-Rise-san, please release me." Naoto does not look very thrilled with Rise's actions, but Rise ignores that, and starts to whisper in her ear. "Give me a hug goodnight, Naoto-kun…. _pleeeeeease_..?"

Naoto huffs in irritation, and shakes her head in response. "Why would I reward your ridiculous behavior with such a _frivolous_ gesture? I need to go now." Naoto attempts to remove herself from Rise's iron grip, but Rise just pulls her back harder, causing the smaller girl to fall down once more.

Rise quickly pulls her into a big hug, humming against her back and giggling at Naoto's grumble of annoyance. When Naoto finally gives the struggling a rest, Rise gropes her chest and giggles. "Man, I wish I had a pair as big as _these~_...."

Naoto practically flails, removing herself from Rise's wandering hands as quickly as possible. She stands up, crossing her arms tightly over her chest whilst flushing heavily and glowering at the giggling idol.

"K-Kindly keep your hands to _yourself_!" She frowns heavily at Rise's responding warm smile, and sighs in defeat once more."Sleep well, Rise-san. I will see you in the morning." She leaves the room, shutting the door behind her gently. Rise giggles softly for a while, and eventually nods off to sleep, memories of Yu temporarily fleeing from her mind.

 _'Sleep well, Rise. Maybe if we are lucky, our dream will be quite vivid.'_ Himiko chuckles in her mind, and a wave of sleepiness wafts over her, pushing her into a deep and content slumber for the night.


	13. A Morning Stroll

As soon as her roommate had properly settled into slumber for the night, Naoto attempts to return to her casework. She glares at the list of leads, compiling evidence she had gained from interrogating suspects throughout the course of the week. The gang members had been surprisingly tough to crack. It was the same as it usually was; they would treat her as less of a detective than the others who worked at the station. One particular comment continued to nag at her mind. 'If ya want me ta talk, yer gonna have to try harder. Kinda sad they sent a little girl ta interrogate a guy with tons of cronies to back 'im up. Stop playin' detective and do somethin' more productive.'

She usually didn't let comments of such a nature affect her. Normally, they wouldn't bother her as much as it had today. But after recent events, what with even the police force not taking her seriously and sticking her on dull tasks, also denying her involvement in the sex trafficking case, she can't help but feel enraged and frustrated about the entire situation at hand. She pushes the files away from her, unable to concentrate properly on them for the time being.

After stewing in silence and irritation for a few minutes, she decides that it is finally time to retire for the night. As she enters the bathroom, stripping off her clothes, she glowers at her bindings compressing her chest. If she had been born male, everything would have been so much easier than they were now. It peeved her endlessly, how people started to see her true gender so easily. Sure, the bindings were so tight they left no traces of her breasts underneath, even occasionally leaving welts in her skin. She had even started to eat very little in an attempt to reduce her figure and breast size. But after she grew older and lost her baby fat, her face became more slender and her cheekbones gave way to a more feminine facial structure. If one looked close enough, it was much easier to tell that she, in fact, was not a prepubescent teenage boy. And as a result of that, she couldn't be more irritated.

She pulls off the bindings, glaring at her breasts even harder. The damn things were still ample in size, even after limiting her diet to reduce them. She groans, covering them. After Rise had groped her, she just started to hate them even more. If only ahe had been born male..!

_'It's okay, Naoto. Being female is just as powerful as being male. You are setting an example for younger girls with the same dream, right? And since we have to fight so hard for our reputation, it makes us even stronger than all of the male detectives out there.'_

Even at Sukuna-san's comforting sentiments, she can't stop the tears of frustration from dropping on the porcelain sink. She hated to cry at all, as it was nothing but a sign of vulnerability and weakness. But if she was alone…. It didn't hurt to let out the bottled frustration in muted sobs. She quickly wipes the tears away, taking a deep breath.

'Thank you, Sukuna-san. I appreciate your words of wisdom.'

In response, her persona emits a wave of nostalgia: a memory of her mother putting in her earrings before a meeting with a distinguished family that was suspected to be using illicit means of gaining wealth. She was working to act as a spy, in a sense, at least from what her mother had told her. Her mother lifted her onto her lap, setting her down and staring into the mirror with her. She remembered her mother telling her that when she became older, she would get her ears pierced and her mother would give her the earrings that had been passed through her family for generations. And as quickly as it had washed over her, the memory fades.

She sighs quietly. What would her parents think of her now, if they were still alive? They would surely be disappointed.

After a long shower fighting depressing thoughts, she lays in her futon to put her worries to rest for the night.

' _Sleep well, Naoto. We are strong and we are proficient, and as we overcome our hurdles, the police force will surely notice. We must stay optimistic, even if we have to fight harder for recognition than the men do.'_

~

The next morning arrives quickly, and the detective awakens to the strong smell of smoke wafting through her room's sliding doors. She wrinkles her nose, bothered by the stinky smell, before quickly coming to her senses and running to the kitchen hurriedly.

"Rise-san, turn off the oven. Now." There the idol stands, before the oven with… a spatula in hand, and hot sauce in the other.

"But… The eggs aren't even finished yet!" She pouts, but aquiesces, to Naoto's relief.

"Why….. Why are you using a spatula..? And why are you cooking eggs in the oven..!?" She furrows her brows, wondering where the hell the idol found such a ridiculous idea.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it!" She places the spatula on a napkin, and after donning an oven mitt, she pulls the 'eggs' out of the oven. Placing it on the stove, the idol proceeds to stab at the blackened crisps with the spatula, before covering it in hot sauce. She kisses her fingers, letting out a "Waalah~!" Before placing some of the...substance...onto two plates.

Naoto grimaces. "Err… As much as I appreciate the thoughtful gesture, Rise-san, I am not feeling very famished at the moment. I believe I will take a morning walk, and see if I'm in the mood for breakfast when I return."

"Hmm….. Okay, then, more for me! I even added jalepeño peppers to give it a bit of a flare. It's gonna be sooo good!" Rise beams, and takes her plate to the table. "Have fun on your walk!"

Naoto smiles, waving to the idol before heading back to her room to get dressed properly. After about an hour of making sure she was dressed accordingly, she leaves the apartment and makes her way to the Samegawa Flood Plain and looks out at the riverbed, a gentle fondness seeping into her being at the sight. It was lovely, and a nice, quiet town. Perfect for a break, and just the thing she needs to clear her head. As she watches the water glisten, she decides to take in the view of the soft pebbles lining the steadily flowing stream, as well as the few oaks that pepper the fields beyond. In fact, there is a nice, sturdy tree adjacent to the picnic bench she visits so frequently.

_'We should climb the tree! We love heights! Pretty please?'_

She shakes her head in response. 'The physical appearance of the please does nothing to change how silly that would be. What if a coworker sees me in the branches?'

' _Then he will be jealous of our climbing skills_.' Sukuna-san titters gleefully, and Naoto smiles. Perhaps a little short climb wouldn't hurt, so long as nobody would see her.

She glances around, searching for any possible witnesses, and upon finding none in visible distance, she starts to climb the tree. The feeling of the rough bark scratching at her hands brings back memories of climbing trees back at the estate. She finds her perch on a high, sturdy branch, and dangles her feet down below whilst letting a genuine, blissful smile emerge on her features.

It was nice to let go like this, and with nobody around to use such a childish and frivolous action as ammo against her, it did quite a bit to lift the weight off of her shoulders, if only temporarily.

_'It's so beautiful up here, Naoto! Aren't we having fun?'_

Sukuna-san giggles softly, and Naoto chuckles along with him under her breath.

'You are correct in that regard. I missed this greatly.'

As she starts to scan the riverbank, letting her mind drift to thoughts of simpler times, something catches her attention in the corner of her eye. She turns her head to look, hiding in the leaves of the tree quickly so as not to be spotted.

She isn't prepared in the slightest. There Kanji Tatsumi jogged along the riverbed, a bag if cat food held over his head, muscles flexing as he used it to further his method of exercise. Why it was cat food, she did not know. He looked as if he had been running for a while, as he had beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. She couldn't help but admire his resolve for keeping in shape, even after the murder case.

He still has an admirable physique, and he could surely outrun a fatal situation should it arise. It must have taken much determination to stay in shape for so many years after they fought within the TV World. Her mind drifts back to the bag of cat food, and she ponders. Did Kanji get a cat recently?

' _You are dodging your thoughts again, Naoto.'_

She ignores Sukuna-san in favor of watching Kanji open the bag of cat food, and very soon several stray cats run to crowd around him, meowing loudly in anticipation for their meal. She smiles softly as he feeds the cats, and scratches them gently behind the ears whilst cooing at them. For such a large, intimidating man, he was so gentle with his actions. Not only had his hands destroyed multiple biker gangs and shadows, but they also created so many amazing works of art at the same time, and brought forth so many wonderful things to animals and children of all sizes. His gentle nature is exactly what makes him so charming. And she had noticed quickly that the only reason he had ever fought was on the behalf of other people whom he loved. For the biker gangs, it was for his mother. For the shadows, it was for his teammates. She can't help but admire him for being such an amazing and caring companion.

_'It helps that he's pretty attractive, too.'_

'Sukuna-san, that is not helpful or needed. I do not wish to dwell on such a mundane thought.' She quickly silences her persona, and hides in the tree further. Kanji sits beside the cats, and one of them takes a seat in his lap as he strokes it's fur, quietly mumbling to it. The cat lets out a soft meow, and rubs it's face against his hand. He sits there for a few minutes, and when the cat vacates his lap in favor of running from a nearby pedestrian walking past, he stands up, grabbing the bag of cat food and resuming his jog back into the shopping district. She watches him leave, and finally decides that it is time to head back to the apartment to revisit the case she had been frustrated with.

' _His butt looked really good in those pants_!'

' _Begone_ , Sukuna-san.' She grumbles under her breath at Sukuna-san's embarrassing interjections. She could appreciate Kanji's physique as well as Rise's without voicing them and causing unwanted embarrassment. She sighs, and climbs down the tree to head back to the apartment.


	14. Measurement Inquiry

**_~~~ KANJI'S PERSPECTIVE ~~~_ **

Kanji Tatsumi sits beside a male mannequin, glaring at the suit encasing it with a hard, disapproving glare. The seams are perfectly spaced on the parts where he had hand-stitched an invisible seam, the garment is perfectly sewn along the grain, and all of the buttons are perfectly aligned. It is, to the untrained eye, a perfectly constructed formal suit. But to Kanji, it is nothing but mediocre work. He can't help but feel that it's far too simple, although that is exactly what Yu had requested for his upcoming wedding. And if Kanji wants to help with the new tablecloths, other client's requests, and his personal knitting projects, he needs to finish the groomsmen's suits and bridesmaid's dresses as soon as possible. He gazes at the two female mannequins on the side, grimacing at the ensuing memories tied to them.

It was difficult enough to get Teddie's measurements since the damn bear was way too handsy for his own good. Whoever thought saddling him with Yosuke for several years was a good idea needed to be dealt a thorough, heavy beating to knock some sense into their thick skull, and Kanji would be quick to volunteer to perpetuate it. Yosuke thankfully was less insufferable to get the measurements from, since it was his own wedding that he had been planning this for. Although he still hadn't lost his insufferable methods of pissing Kanji off, he was slightly less difficult to deal with.

  
  
Now the girls? That was another issue altogether. Not only did he get a hard slap to the face by an unknowing Yukiko, but he nearly received a galactic punt from Chie. Yosuke had been there to diffuse the situation before Chie could follow through with her threat, thankfully, but he wasn't saved from Yukiko throwing hands before his former senpai's arrival. Now, getting proper measurements could be acquired in two ways. The first being prying them from medical professionals, which is definitely not legal and might get him arrested yet _again_ , and the other is measuring the intended target by oneself. Sure, he could eye it and guess, but he is loathe to make any garment that isn't _flawless_. He has a bit of a perfectionist nature, unfortunately, as even on strangers, should he see a loose thread, he would insist on said stranger letting him fix it up right away. It often resulted in them fleeing as quickly as possible, followed by a blood curdling scream of terror.

And as Kanji stares at the now finished bridesmaids dresses for Yukiko and Chie, and the suits for himself and Teddie upon the mannequin, he can't help but dwell on the looming fact that soon it would be nigh impossible to avoid getting the measurements for the last person that he hadn't received numbers from yet. After many years of Rise's support with purchasing outfits for her tours and movies, he had already had her measurements on file as a regular. But.... the last person he would have to pester would be Naoto.

This is an issue for several reasons. Firstly, she is very much always binding, so proper measurements will be difficult to take. Secondly, she will likely be very difficult to convince to let him take her measurements. Thirdly, he had quickly found out from Rise that she hadn't been to the doctor in years, so getting them from a medical professional is out of the question. Fourthly, in the event that everything miraculously does go well and she agrees to having her measurements taken, Kanji would have to see her in nothing but her underwear to get the best accuracy.

Which brought forth even worse problems. He will surely have a nosebleed, and he would be unable to keep a professional demeanor whilst measuring her. This, and there is no way that he wouldn't have a noticeable reaction in his trousers at the sight. Even the _thought_ of measuring her in such little clothing is giving him quite the reaction. He blushes hard, covering his face with a hand and rubbing his temples. How would he even go about asking her? He could barely even speak to her without stumbling on his words. Everything she does is adorable, to the tilt of her hat when she's embarrassed to the flutter of her eyelids when she blinks away her sleepiness. She was attractive to him from the moment that he had met her, and had become even more so with the passing years. It would be incredibly difficult to focus on getting her measurements without completely losing his composure even worse than how he usually did around the small detective.

  
  
He groans into his hand, rubbing his face and glaring at the finished garments on the mannequins once more. Perhaps he could ask Yukiko and Chie to come in for a fitting and procrastinate on asking Naoto for her measurements. He decides to do just that, sending out a quick text to the two girls.

  
  
**Kanji: Hey senpai, I was wondering when you two would be able to pop into the shop to test the finished dresses for a second trial? I've adjusted most of the loose ends and the places where it didn't drape right, so I think the second time should be the charm.**

  
  
He stares at his phone, and presses the send button after a moment of pondering. Chie is quick to respond to him.

  
  
**Chie: oh yeah! i can come in at 3 on sat. im not working at the training camp that day so i should be free prolly**

Yukiko probably wouldn't respond for a while since she was usually busy at the inn around this time, as far as Kanji had gathered. He rubs his eyes, yawning. He had been working almost nonstop between his morning exercise routine, feeding the stray cats, and making the outfits for the upcoming wedding. He stands up, walking to the kitchen and grabbing some of the food his mom had prepared for him earlier in the day before she had left to complete a shipment errand. He takes a seat at the dining table and starts to chow down. Between bites, he glances at his phone with trepidation. He would have to ask her eventually, and it would have to be sooner rather than later. Would it really kill him to do so..?

  
  
  
_'WE ARE A TRUE MAN, KANJI. SUCK IT UP AND MESSAGE HER.'  
  
_

'I.. I can't, man, lay off.' He scowls at Take-Mikazuchi's inner demand.

  
  
  
_'WHY ARE WE HESITATING? WE ARE NOT AFRAID OF GIRLS, REMEMBER?'  
  
_

Kanji scowls harder at his food, shoving a mouthful of curry into his mouth. 'I ain't afraid, and you know it. I jus' don't wanna embarrass myself in front of her again.'  
  


_'WE CAN'T DO WORSE THAN WE ALREADY HAVE.'_

_  
  
  
_'Geez, shuddup, will ya? I'll figure it out later.'  
  


_'JUST SUCK IT UP.'  
  
  
_

Suddenly, his body freezes up involuntarily and he cannot control any of his movements. He types out a message to Naoto for the first time in almost eight years, as a result of his persona's unwanted ambition.  
  
  


**Kanji: May I come over to you and Rise's apartment so I can measure you for Yu and Yosuke's wedding? I need to start making the outfits as soon as possible.**

**  
  
**  
  
His eyes widen in horror as he presses the send button, and immediately afterwards he regains control of his motor functions. 'tHE HELL DID YA JUST DO!?' He practically screams in his brain to his persona, panicking fiercely at this turn of events.

  
  
  
_'I MADE US STOP CHICKENING OUT, PUNK. YOU SHOULD BE THANKIN' OUR SMART THINKIN'.'_

  
Kanji punches the table, letting out a frustrated growl. Damn persona! He always had to take control of him at the worst times! Kanji stares at the message with nothing but mortification in his demeanor. It seems that this is the end of his friendship with Naoto. He will never be able to speak to her again, and she would never reach out to him on the flip side. He hangs his head in defeat, furrowing his brows in frustration before his phone beeps to notify him of an incoming text message. He silently prays that it is just Yukiko, but to his horror, it's Naoto.

  
  
**Naoto: WILL CHECK SCHEDULE AND GET IN TOUCH ASAP. THX**

He stares in befuddlement. He didn't expect her to be so... so unperturbed by his message. He had been prepared for anything, but this is the least likely outcome that he had expected. He hastily sends another text, retyping it over and over to salvage his dignity and image.

**Kanji: Thanks. Let me know when you find a second to spare and we can figure out a time that I can come over.**

It is as safe, truthful and to the point as he can make it, so after a moment of hesitation he sends the message. There is no going back now; it looks like his fate is sealed with that last text. He sighs, deep relief and new anxiety flowing through his blood at the ensuing implications of what would have to happen.

  
  
This meant that he will _definitely_ see Naoto with _very little clothing_ , and he would have to get close enough to measure her properly without making it awkward _or_ embarrassing himself to the point of no return. He groans quietly, attempting to shove the muted excitement at this prospect to the back of his mind. He had only ever seen her in feminine clothes twice several years ago when they danced at the LMB Festival, as well as when she had worn a button down sleeveless shirt with a blue undershirt beneath it on Yu's return to Inaba the summer after the murder case. He would be a fool to not have noticed the difference in her chest area. However, thinking about it just makes him blush ferociously. She had become noticeably thinner since the last time he had seen her years ago, and likely had much different measurements than he would have expected her to have before her departure.

  
  
She looks much different from years ago, if he thinks about it. Her hair is slightly longer, and stops a little bit past her shoulders. He's only ever seen it tied back in a black ribbon, however, or tucked completely into her hat. She still fits into her navy double breasted coat with white trimming and gold buttons, and he rarely sees her without her favorite navy hat. Her pants are often ridiculously plaid or patterned, but he chooses not to think about that. Her face is more angular, and her features are more defined after she'd lost the baby fat signifying adolescence in past days. Really, she is even more beautiful as he had thought she was in high school. He hadn't thought that was even _possible_ , but now he is forced to believe it. She had definitely lost weight, but it doesn't look to be a worrying amount. Definitely underweight though, so her measurements were bound to have changed.

  
  
  
_'STILL DROP DEAD GORGEOUS AS SHE USED TA BE, THOUGH.'  
  
_

'Ain't that the truth...' He smiles softly, a jolt of warmth and admiration passing over his body like the radiance of the sun. It is how he feels whenever he thinks about her. It will be incredibly difficult to get her measurements, but he will have to make do with whatever happens when it happens. Another ping sounds from his phone, and he flips it open to check it out.

  
  
  
  
**Naoto: YOU MAY VISIT RESIDENCE ON FRIDAY. IS FIVE PM PREFERABLE Y/N**

**Kanji: Yeah, that will work for me. I'll see you then.**

His text stays left on read, and he blushes hard. She had really taken it well, and he is quite pleasantly surprised at this fact. He stares the five text messages over scanning for any sort of subtext, and upon finding none he slips it into his pocket and sighs. He is both excited and anxious as hell for the agreed upon time that the measuring will take place. He will just have to suck it up and be a man, keeping it as professional as he can.


	15. The Kitty Conundrum

Naoto rubs her eyes groggily, shutting a folder compiling multiple suspects for her next case. It was geared toward a man suspected of stealing undergarments from residences around Inaba. She had expected the cases centering around such a peaceful town to be less than entertaining, but this….. This is ridiculously laughable.

What is this man's motive? Why is it only _women's_ undergarments? And even so, the stolen items consist of only socks that are unwashed, panties, and sports bras. Is this a strange fetish of sorts? An addiction that can only be aided by the embrace of dirty undergarments in his grasp? And how had nobody found any evidence of the perpetrator aside from a few stray cat hairs in the homes of the victims who did not even own a feline companion? Nothing about this case makes any sense.

She was sure that Teddie could have been involved, but even so… he was rather unskilled in being stealthy, so there was no way he wouldn't have been caught by now. From the looks of it, this case has been continuing to move since March of two years prior. How had they not found even a single witness to the crime? She glares at the folder, slamming it on the end table and grabbing her coffee mug in a swift motion. She takes a long sip of it, and lets out a huff of breath through her nostrils. She would have to take matters into her own hands with a stakeout, it seemed.

_'Maybe it is Kanji-kun. We saw him feeding the cats.'_

'I sincerely doubt it, Sukuna-san. Although I will shove no suspicions off of the table without a solid alibi, I don't believe Kanji-kun has a strong motive to swipe undergarments from random, innocent women.'

_'He does have a lot of cat fur on his clothes most of the time, though. We must not be too hasty to absolve him of blame.'_

'Yes, I suppose you are correct. I will question him following my investigation on the suspects who own feline companions.'

' _Maybe we can pet a kitty!'_

'No. Solving the case is our priority.'

She sighs, and rubs her temples in exasperation. What a silly case. This perpetrator was in fact so skilled with his trickery that he could walk away up to three times in a single day with a new pair of undergarments. But he would only steal one piece of clothing per trip. Why not go for the long haul? Is it to continue to elude the police? She groans, staring at the ceiling and screwing her eyes shut. It's far too late to worry about this. It is just then that she hears her phone vibrate, signifying an incoming text message. She swipes it up, opening it to find a text from Kanji Tatsumi. She reads it over once, and then again to make sure she had read it correctly. Kanji hadn't texted her in about eight years, so why would he start now? Well, she would unravel that mystery another day.

**Kanji: May I come over to you and Rise's apartment so I can measure you for Yu and Yosuke's wedding? I need to start making the outfits as soon as possible.**

She stares at the screen for a while with a blank, empty stare, and starts to think to herself about how convenient this would be. She could easily question Kanji about the cat hair underwear theft case, and in return, she would let him measure her. She'd been measured before, and it was quite a businesslike procedure with little embarrassment involved. Nothing she couldn't handle, especially if it was being done by a trusted companion. She nods, and types out a reply.

**Naoto: WILL CHECK SCHEDULE AND GET IN TOUCH ASAP. THX**

**Kanji: Thanks. Let me know when you find a second to spare and we can figure out a time that I can come over.**

She glances at her itinerary, and takes a look at what she would have to project her week to look like around the case. Today was Monday, and it was about 6 in the afternoon. Tonight, she would take time to research sightings and any extra information on past cases of a similar nature. On Tuesday, she would get out of the apartment early after a cup of coffee, and go to the veterinary clinic dispensary to inquire about feline owners registered in the system. She would then look up the addresses to the houses of said pet owners, and subsequently question them kindly for any inconsistencies in their days. On Wednesday, she could exchange the gathered information with other fellow detectives and gather any details she had missed. On Thursday, she would take quick stakeout at the time of night in which the thefts would occur, and bug a few streets with cameras to catch the purported perpetrator. And on Friday, should her attempts bear no fruit, she would get some insider's knowledge from Kanji, who appeared to be quite charismatic with the stray cats of Inaba. She nods to herself, solidifying her plan.

**Naoto: YOU MAY VISIT RESIDENCE ON FRIDAY. IS FIVE PM PREFERABLE Y/N**

**Kanji: Yeah, that will work for me. I'll see you then.**

Now that everything is starting to go as planned down to the exact hour, she throws her phone onto the sofa and pulls out her book, ' _A Study In Scarlet_ ' by Arthur Conan Doyle, immediately picking up where she'd left off last time. She is completely finished with deductions for the time being, and decides to take a short break to renew her energy for the case.

~

' _We are so FRUSTRATED! Let's just fly away to a castle in the sky! Maybe we will meet a dragon and he can set us on fire so we will no longer have to dwell on this boring case.'_ Sukuna lets out a frustrated groan in her mind.

'If only that were possible. However, on the account of how nonsensical that proposal is, I will have to decline.' She glares at the bugs she had set up, going over all of the information she had collected thus far. Which is to say….. barely anything helpful at all. She only knew that the perpetrator was incredibly elusive, and hadn't been caught on even one of the bugs. How slippery _was_ the criminal? It made absolutely no sense!

She kicks open the door, slamming it shut behind her and grumbling under her breath. After taking a seat on the couch, she glares at the wall for several minutes, cursing such a silly case and how difficult it was to catch the perpetrator. If he was this skilled, why would he pull off such a silly crime nonstop for _two. God. Damn. Years!?_ It made no sense! Before Rise had left on Thursday, she had confessed that she had lost her favorite lacy pink underwear with a white ribbon and polka-dots. And, as Naoto had suspected, the only proof of the robbery was a few strands of cat hair on the wooden floor of her room! Not a trace of fingerprints or any other evidence of the robbery. They didn't own a cat! How was this perpetrator even pulling this off?

Was it simply to make fun of the Inaba police force? He was certainly making a fool out of them for two years already. Wouldn't it get old by now?

_'Maybe he is a true creep, and he is stealing them for a bigger and more hidden convoluted scheme.'_

'That could be it. Maybe I should research into this more--'

The doorbell rings loudly, and she stands up, raising a brow slightly. Rise would not be back so early, right? She pauses, and remembers that Kanji is supposed to be stopping by today for measurements, and more importantly, questioning. Maybe she'll find the information she will need to crack this awful case!

She opens the door, revealing a very awkward looking Kanji who seems to be very much considering fleeing as if his life depends on it. She smiles softly at his strange demeanor. It still humours her, what with how terrified he is of her. "Come in, Kanji-kun. If it soothes you, my handgun is not on my person right now."

"N-no, I……" He freezes up awkwardly, but nods slowly whilst avoiding her gaze. "Uhh, y-yeah, thanks. That's real...uh, comfortin'."

She smiles politely at him, and then leads the way inside of the apartment. When she takes a seat on the armchair, she gestures to the sofa for Kanji to take a seat.

Kanji looks both confused and terrified, his eyes wide as saucers and his face so red that he looks incredibly feverish. He does as she had requested though, and takes out a measuring tape, a notepad, and a pencil shortly after taking a seat.

"Oh, yes. The measurements; I must ask you a few questions before we move on to those. Is that alright with you?" She gazes at him, waiting for a reply.

His face becomes even more flushed, and he nods hastily, clearing his throat. "U-uh….yeah. W-whatever ya want." He pauses, stumbling over his words. "But like, only say it if ya want, yknow? Don't want ya to feel like you gotta tell me anythin'.... But I mean, if ya are comfy with it, I'm a real listener good!" He seems to wince, noticing his mistake near the end of his statement.

She smiles in fond bemusement, but chooses to ignore whatever he was trying to say in favor of assuming the main gist of what he was saying; that being 'Ask away.' She nods carefully, and continues. "Yes, Kanji-kun, thank you for your cooperation on the matter. I am currently working on a small case centered in Inaba, and it has been continuing since March 15th of 2017. I feel as if you may be able to provide me with the information I need. Or at least, that is what I hope."

He nods slowly, face slowly changing from terror to muted confusion. She takes his silence as means to continue.

"I have found from many sources that you are charismatic with the stray cats in the town. Are you familiar with those who own cats as pets as well?"

Kanji nods slowly, scratching his head in clear confusion. "Uhh, yeah… I mean, the cats all love me cause I started to feed 'em after Yu-senpai left. Been helpin' them feed their kittens ever since. Even named some of 'em." He smiles gently, chuckling.

"That's wonderful, Kanji-kun." She smiles, waiting patiently for more information from the tailor.

"Haha, yeah-- O-oh, yeah, I got a lil off track. Kay, so I know Naoki's got a cat now, and so does Chie-senpai. I can't keep a cat in the shop cause it'll get all over the fabrics, so I made a little shelter for the mom's to have their kittens safely near the floodplain. But yeah, why ya wanna know about cat owners?"

Naoto nods, and replies quietly. "Yes… intriguing. I have spoken with both sources mentioned, but neither know anything of the perpetrator. Although I do know that Chie-san was also a victim in this case." She taps her chin, thinking. Kanji looks even more confused, so she explains the dealings and happenings of the case.

"It seems that this case has not even a single viable suspect. The only trace of evidence left by the culprit is stray cat hairs, and nothing else. He only steals one item at a time, and only if it is unwashed. The items in question are women's undergarments. On top of that, he has the audacity to steal from this apartment as well, whilst knowing a detective resides here as well as a well known idol. Rise's undergarments were stolen, and cat hair was all that was left in it's wake!" She growls out the last part, slightly losing her composure amidst her heavy frustration.

She gathers herself quickly, rubbing her forehead in irritation and to soothe her oncoming headache. "My apologies, Kanji-kun. This case has grated on my last nerves for the past week."

When she finally opens her eyes to regard the tall tailor, he's holding his stomach in an attempt to keep himself from… vomiting? Or maybe coughing…? No. No, he was trying to hold in a _laugh_! Was he _mocking_ her inability to solve this case? She glares at him hard.

"What do you find so _humorous_!?" She snarls it out, crossing her arms at his tactless display of holding in his humor.

"I-I…!" He chokes it out, starting to laugh so hard that she can't help but hide her face. What was so funny? Was she truly _that_ pathetic? How is this funny at all? Was he under the assumption that she was only taking silly cases like these? Oh, how embarrassing….

"I..snrk… I finally know where he's stealin' 'em from…!" He laughs again, wiping a tear away afterwards.

Naoto continues to glare at the tailor from under the brim of her hat, arms crossed. ".....Are you telling me that you know about his modus operandi?"

"I dunno what a moatis operdandy is or nothin', but I do know that Mayor Whiskers has been runnin' around stealin' underwear for god knows how long. He collects 'em, and stuffs 'em in a pile in the cat shed I built on the floodplain. I always consider returnin' them, but 's kinda awkward if a big tall scary guy like me pops up in front of the doorway with a big sack o' panties and blames it on his cat, yknow?" He's grinning widely now, mirth written all over his features.

Naoto is absolutely dumbfounded. She stares at him silently, eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape. So all it would have taken was questioning Kanji this entire time? A _cat_ was the perpetrator? _Really_? She hated how much sense it made! Cats sometimes did steal items for no reason, and it supported the theory that the cat stole only one garment at a time. But… _why_?

"...You a'ight?" Kanji's grinning at her, waiting for a response.

"I'm….." She sighs, and shakes her head. "I guess that it is time that I concede that you are a better detective than I." She chuckles softly. Really, the humor of the reality of the situation is finally dawning on her. A simple cat by the name of Mayor Whiskers has continued to steal from random citizens for over two years, eluding the police seamlessly and leaving barely a lick of evidence in his wake. "It's going to be quite interesting to break it to the police."

' _That cat is more stealthy and powerful than most humans. He is a real man. He even outclassed us!_

She grins softly at Sukuna-san's titter. "It seems that this cat is quite the slippery one. Would you take me to the shed on the floodplain so I can assess the stolen items at some time on the 'morrow?"

Kanji nods, and chuckles again. "Yeah, 'd prolly be better if ya just took 'em to the police yerself. They'd think I'm some pervert or somethin' if I turned 'em in and blamed it on a cat."

Naoto nods, grinning. Oh, her grandfather was definitely in for a laugh when he would read her next email. She shakes her head, and takes a sip of her tea. Now that the case is cracked, she would have to move onto the measurements.

She pauses in thought. She still wasn't quite comfortable with wearing feminine attire, but if it was for Yu's wedding, she might make an exception. Perhaps…. Hm. She furrows her brows slightly. Maybe she would be able to wear a bridesmaid dress for only a small portion of the wedding, so that later on during the reception she could change into a suit or something more comfortable. First, she would ask what Kanji had in mind.

"Kanji-kun, I must ask if you were planning to have me wear a dress or a suit for the occasion? I haven't gone over the details with Yu-senpai yet, but I assume that he did tell you as you are making the outfits, correct?"

Kanji freezes awkwardly, terror suddenly causing his posture to become rigid and robotic. "U-uh, uhm, well, I…. He said to ask what ya feel comfiest in. As long as it matches the other outfits, y-ya know?"

She nods, and ponders. She is much more comfortable in men's wear, but for the sake of a special occasion, shouldn't she change it somewhat? As much as she was not excited about the prospect of wearing a dress, she wouldn't be opposed to compromising for the sake of her friend's special day. She frowns in thought. But if he had given her a choice, shouldn't she go with the more comfortable option? Perhaps the tailor would know best. "Which would you prefer to make?" He would be slaving away on the garment, so whatever he found easier to work with would be the logically correct option.

"U-uh…." He flushes as red as a ripe strawberry, and clenches his fists in his lap whilst avoiding eye contact. "I-if ya ask me…. I mean, you'd look gorgeous in anythin'... I mean, like, you'd look good in both, not gorgeous… b-but I didn't mean ya _aren't_ gorgeous, 'cause you definitely are, but it's not like I think that!!" He freezes, and shakes his head. "I-I mean, I _do_ think that, but--"

She shakes her head, confused as hell and understanding absolutely nothing about what he is trying to communicate. "T-that's enough, Kanji-kun. I suppose the best course of action is taking the measurements for both options, and deciding which would be more beneficial in alignment to the amount of material you already have."

".....y-y-yeah…." He chokes it out, hands covering his face. She feels slightly bad for him; he's so scared of her that it's a bit disheartening. Even without her handgun, he stutters on his words in her presence. She briefly wonders if she should have offered to wait for Rise to come back before he dealt with this.  
The idol knew him quite well, and he seemed more comfortable when she was in the room beside him.

"Would you rather take my measurements when Rise returns from her shooting in three days?" She would have to at least offer him an out. She wasn't sure as to what he was so terrified about, but whatever it was, she didn't want to make it worse.

"N-NO!" He yells it out, suddenly loud and absolutely adamant on the idea of staking this out to the bitter end. Her eyes widen at the sudden ferocity of his tone, and she raises a brow at him. "I- uh…. Er, sorry. I...I g-gotta do this uh… As soon as p-possible. If that's, y'know, aight with you…" He trails off, quickly becoming sheepish.

She is perplexed by his strange, nonsensical mood swings and always has been, but she chooses to quickly forget about it in favor of nodding slowly to him. "...Yes. I will return momentarily." She ducks out of the room, completely bewildered.

It seemed as if they were never on the same wavelength. As much as she tried to understand and unravel the mystery that was Kanji Tatsumi, to this day she never could. He was an ever-constant enigma, like a number without an end. She sighs in defeat, shutting the bathroom door and changing into something that would hug her body closely. Really, she hated her body very much. But she would keep her promise to Yu and Yosuke senpai to follow through with making their wedding day as perfectly executed as possible. If getting measured was part of the required criteria, then so be it. Her favorite coat had been custom tailored as had much of her clothes in the past. It was difficult to find male clothing in her size, and shopping in the boy's section was incredibly embarrassing. So usually, she would get it adjusted to her custom measurements by a tailor hired by the estate. Only one difference was present, and that was the fact that rather than a stranger taking her measurements, it was a trusted companion.

Which, in a sense, was both a blessing and a curse.

' _Hehehe! We used bless and curse movesets in battle.'_

'That we did, Sukuna-san.'

The blessing stood as being more comfortable and less nervous about getting measured, and knowing that a friend would never judge or ask unneeded questions, as they knew her previous preferences beforehand.

The curse, however, is the worry that the companion will judge her. Thankfully, the tailor of the group is Kanji, and thus he would likely be unable to speak whilst cowering in fear throughout the entire endeavor. If it were Rise, she would have more reason for worry. She was positive that Kanji would be free of probing, uncomfortable comments and touches, but Rise….? That was another story altogether.

She finishes changing, keeping her bindings on her chest as well as spandex shorts that hug her figure. This should work fine, as it was usually the preferred attire of her usual tailors when asked to take measurements. He would be able to quickly take her measurements for the suit this way, efficiently as well. Perhaps it was her coat that scared him so..? Probably not. She shrugs, and leaves the bathroom, entering the living room once more. "Whenever you are ready, let me know."

Kanji sits on the couch stock still, staring at his notepad very, very fixedly. His gaze is so stuck on the page, it doesn't even waver. She is quite curious as to what he finds so interesting about the paper, but decides quickly that he is probably busying his mind with measurements that he would need to take. She did not mind waiting, truthfully. Whichever would yield the best results would be preferable.

After a few moments of shared silence, he finally looks up from the notebook page and stares at her. She immediately feels a pang of sympathy directed at his oncoming terror. He drops his notebook awkwardly, and when he attempts to catch it, he falls face-first against the wooden floor. He stays there for a good minute, and she starts to walk over to him. "....Are you injured…?" She hesitates, before offering a hand to help him to his feet.

He looks up at her, blushes fiercely, and takes her hand whilst screwing his eyes shut and pulling himself to his feet. He takes a deep breath, gathering his composure. After such an embarrassing fall, she would do the same thing, she was sure. He finally grabs the measuring tape, and places the notebook on the coffee table along with his pen, altogether avoiding gazing at her the entire time. She briefly wonders if she should apologize for whatever she had done to scare him in the past. What she had done to scare him so? She had no idea.

He finally walks closer to her, and takes her hand once more. He lifts it out, and she holds it in place after he lets go so he can measure the length of her arm. Presumably for the suit's sleeves. It would be the most sensical conclusion, after all. He jots down the number into the notepad, and turns back to her to place her arm back down next to her side, where shortly after he measures from her shoulder to her hips. He's quite speedy in jotting it down, and she notices that he is exceptionally careful so as not to make any sort of unneeded physical contact with her. She would have to thank him at a later date for such consideration. Next, he crouches beside her, and measures from her hips to beneath her ankles, likely to determine the length of the slacks. He jots it down, and most of the accompanying measurements are quick and silent.

She moves accordingly to how he positions her, making sure to stay still so that he can get the most accurate measurements possible. He pauses briefly before measuring her hips, but says nothing. After her waist measurements and binded chest measurements are taken, she waits for a signal that he has finished. When no voice speaks, she takes the initiative. "Are you finished with the suit measurements..?"

He writes down in the notepad his conclusions, and mumbles out a very soft murmur that sounds like affirmation. She nods to him. "Thank you. I will change so that you may gather the last few measurements in the event that I have to don a bridesmaids dress for the occasion."

He lets out a muted, strangled sound, and she silently promises to make this as quick as possible for the absolutely terrified tailor.

_'Take-Mikazuchi is acting sickly… We are worried about him. His wavelengths feel off….'_

She frowns at Sukuna-san's soft hum of sorrow. 'Yes, I have noticed that he is nearly frozen in place, and most of his actions are stilted. I fear that he's terrified on top of whatever blight has caught up to him.' She shakes her head softly, and removes her bindings. She only had one bra, truthfully, and if it were up to her she would have thrown it out long ago. She quickly puts it on, memories of Rise forcing it onto her in a dressing room flooding back to her. The idol had been insistent on putting her in a frivolous, frilly…. _thing_ ….. But after Naoto's heavy insistence against such a hopelessly useless piece of clothing when she wore bindings more than ninety percent of the time, they had settled on a compromise.

She stares at the plain black bra she now wears, glaring at it. So silly. Why would anybody want to show off such an embarrassing part of the body? Then again, most women were comfortable in their own skin. She sighs, and quickly decides to get this over with. She had never been measured for feminine attire before. Sure, her chest had been measured at the doctor's without bindings, but never with a bra on. It really did frustrate her; even with the fact that she was underweight, her breast size was still somewhat larger than that of Rise's. At the very least her curves were less noticeable, so it hadn't been completely useless. She huffs, and finally exits the bathroom once more. She walks into the living room, standing in the same area as before. "Whenever you are ready, Kanji-kun."

He seems even more stilted in his actions than before, and he is very clearly focusing solely on the task at hand. She decides not to think too hard about how scared he seems to be, instead focusing on the recently cracked case. Detective Dojima was sure to get a laugh out of it. Perhaps he would even deem it silly and enjoyable enough to tell Nanako. The girl was still very much in Inaba, and Naoto softly made a silent promise to visit the girl when she had some spare time.

Kanji quickly inches behind her, awkwardly placing the measuring tape around her chest. She stands still, waiting as he pulls it snugly to the middle of her shoulder blades. He stands there awkwardly for a few moments, and she finally notices that he is trying to speak.

She turns her head slightly to ask, before suddenly realizing. Oh. That's why he was unable to speak. She moves the measuring tape accordingly, holding it in place so it wouldn't slide off of her breasts prematurely. It would have been embarrassing for the both of them if she hadn't understood and he would have had to hold it there himself. Actually, she didn't want to entertain that thought.

' _It isn't as if Rise-chan hasn't touched our breasts before on multiple occasions.'_

'That does not mean _everybody_ should be copping a feel! I do not want _anybody_ to touch me in such a place ever again. Not Rise-san, not Kanji-kun, not _any_ of our senpai.' Her face flushes hard at the mere thought. How embarrassing and undignifying! Kanji quickly pulls away, writing in his notepad after taking the last few measurements. Thankfully, most of the needed measurements had been taken when her chest was bound. "I presume that you are now finished?" She asks softly, so as not to give him a heart attack in his panic-stricken state.

"....y-y-yEAH!" He coughs, and starts scribbling harder in his notebook. She nods awkwardly, not quite understanding his cause for fear, but says nothing and heads back to the bathroom to change once more into her normal attire. Well, she's glad that it's finally over. When she exits the bathroom, she notices that Kanji had already taken it upon himself to leave. In normal circumstances it would be considered disrespectful to leave without a proper farewell, but she would cut Kanji some slack this time due to how terrified he had been throughout the whole process.


	16. A Minute with the Mannequin

_ **~~~ KANJI'S PERSPECTIVE ~~~** _

He bolts out of the apartment as fast as his legs can carry him, thoughts running wildly and heart beating just as erratically as his memories of moments before flood through him once again. 'Don't think about it.' Not until he's at least in his room and away from his ma! He blushes furiously, and quickly slams the door open to Tatsumi Textiles, leaning against the door frame to catch his breath. Unfortunately for Kanji, his mother had been passing through the hallway when he made his sudden entrance. She stares at him in shock, before a look of disappointment washes over her features.

"Kanji-chan, I've told you many times not to slam the door! It's already old and withered as it is. If it breaks, it will just be another expense to add to my wallet."

"S-sorry Ma. I jus' wasn't thinkin'... I'm in a hurry, ya see? G-gotta run." He tries to shove past his ma, but unfortunately she grabs his wrist as he rushes past her.

"I don't think so! You will come with me and have a little chat before I leave to run an errand. Come this way." She starts to pull him towards the kitchen, and he desperately glaces to the hallway in which his room is located.

"L-listen ma, it ain't that big a deal. I-I got shit to do--!" He makes one last pull to escape his mother's grasp, before she speaks up ominously.

" _Kanji Tatsumi._ You will follow your mother to the kitchen, _now_." She lets go of his wrist, and walks to the kitchen dangerously calm.

He stands in the hallway, spooked. She had used his full name.

' _WHAT DID WE DO THIS TIME_?'

'I 'unno, but we gotta follow her.' Kanji follows in heavy trepidation, taking a seat at the table with his mother.

"Good." Suddenly, she smiles pleasantly once more. "I have hardly seen you for the past few months. Well, I have seen you, but mostly after you come home drunk with Rise-chan. Will you please explain yourself?"

"I…." He pauses, dropping his eyes to the wooden table. "I was jus' cheerin' her up. Uh… Remember Yu-senpai? He's engaged and she had a big crush on him, so she's been drinkin' to forget about it."

His mother nods, before speaking up sternly. "I am very proud of you for being there to support Rise-chan, but I don't think that's the only reason you've been avoiding me. You promised to stop keeping secrets from me. Kanji-chan, you need to tell me what is going on." She frowns, her eyes softening as she gazes at him.

He looks at his mom anxiously. He didn't want her to worry, and she was right, he did promise that a bit after high school. He had wanted to change for the better. "Well…. I've been busy with the dresses and suits, ya see…. An'....N-Naoto's back in town, so I've wanted to visit. Rise's roomin' with him." He's careful not to drop the guise of Naoto being male in front of his mother. He had no idea how to tell her that bit. So long as she thought Naoto was a guy, she wouldn't try to badger him about his crush. Probably.

His mom nods slowly, a small frown gracing her lips. "Kanji-chan, if it's causing you this much stress, you should have come to me sooner. I can adjust the dresses and suits for you, and work out the mistakes for you and finish the final adjustments. Take some time to visit with your friends, and just focus on making the patterns. Have them come over so I can fix the fabric and drape it properly."

"I….. Thanks, ma. I didn't wanna put more stress on ya." He sighs, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I jus' finished some dresses and two suits, still gotta make Rise's dress and Naoto's… uh… suit. And stuff. Oh yeah, gotta make Yu's and finish Yosuke's, too." He gazes at his hands as he taps the table awkwardly.

"Ah. Would you update me on your friends a bit? I have seen Teddie-chan, Rise-chan, Yuki-chan and Chie-chan, but what of the other three? Weren't you friends with that Shirogane boy and Yu-chan as well? I know plenty about Yosuke-chan." She smiles, trying to get his mind off of the stress of his projects.

"Uhh, y-yeah…. Well, Yu's been preparin' fer his wedding, and he lives in Tokyo. It's gonna be in America in a year. And I already told ya Naoto's in town again… haven't seen him since high school. Before he left ta do his detective work. He's changed a lot. But like.. Not in a bad way or anythin'."

"Ah, yes, I remember him. He came to drop you off twice recently after you came home drunk. Weren't you quite fond of him in high school? I would love for you to spend more time with him. He is so polite, perhaps it will rub off on you." She smiles at him, eyes crinkling at Kanji's blush.

"I-I know, ya ol' bat! I jus'... I don't get a lotta what he says, so I kinda have problems talkin' to him. Get scared of makin' myself look dumb." He sighs, twiddling his fingers anxiously.

She smiles at him, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Kanji-chan. If you love that boy, I will support you and love you no matter what."

"I-I ain't…!" He slams a fist on the table, face flushing scarlet. "Y-ya got it all wrong, ma! I jus'....." He sighs quietly.

' _DON'T HIDE FROM MA. WE PROMISED.'_

"W-well….." He blushes ferociously, rubbing his neck and staring harder at the table. "I….. I-if I did, not sayin' I _do_ …. I don' even have a chance. He ain't never gonna love me back, even if I… did feel like that 'bout him. Not sayin' I do, or anything. 'Cause I sure as hell _don't_."

Although he can't see his mother's face, he can hear that her tone is gentle and soothing. "Kanji-chan, he has no reason not to love you. You may be a bit slow to catch on, but you have so much love to give. There is no doubt in my mind that you would make a wonderful boyfriend to him." Before Kanji can interject, she holds up a finger to him. "Shh. Don't try to deny it, dear. I've known you've had a crush on this boy since high school. He's silly to not have noticed for so long. I will work on his suit if you need me to. But he has to come in to try it on, alright? If you can get him to do that, it's one step forward." She smiles at him fondly.

"......Thanks, ma. I'll….. I'll ask him." He finally meets his mother's gaze, and smiles back at her. He really could rely on his ma, even if she was nosy as hell.

"Good. I'd like to talk more to the boy who you've loved for so long. I have to make sure he's good enough for you." She winks slyly, and laughs as he slams his hands on the table.

"Shut it, ya ol' coot! I gotta make a mockup fer the suits and dresses. I'll throw ya the finished ones so you can eye 'em up for mistakes." He grumbles, stomping away to his room to grab the garments in question. After wadding them up in his arms, he throws them unceremoniously on the table in front of his mother.

"Chie's and Yukiko's are here. Also put Yosuke's down. I already finished Teddie's… uh, gonna go work on the others now. Thanks, ma." He sighs at her bright smile, and walks back to his room. Thankfully, his ma's badgering was quick to kill his excitement at the memories of measuring Naoto. He groans in embarrassment, sliding against the door down to the floor.

Now his ma thinks he's gay!

' _BUT WE ARE GAY. JUS' NOT COMPLETELY.'_

'I mean, yeah, I guess, but is there even a word fer that? I felt that way fer her when I thought she was a guy, an' I liked her even after I found out she was a girl!'

' _HALF GAY. THAT'S THE WORD, PROLLY.'_

'I ain't even know. Point is she still thinks Naoto's a guy, so she thinks I wanna fuck her and I'm gay!'

_'BUT WE DO. WE ARE CONFUSED AS TO WHAT IS WRONG HERE.'_

'Shuddup! I mean…. I'm only half gay, yeah?'

' _NOTHING IS WRONG WITH HOMOSEXUALITY. WE MUST EMBRACE IT. IT IS PART OF WHO WE ARE, JUST AS I AM YOU, AND YOU ARE ME.'_

'....Yeah, I guess. Maybe I should tell 'er the whole truth.' He sighs to himself. He is sure that he's half gay or whatever it's called, since he's had feelings towards both men and women before. Sexual as well as romantic. But…. He didn't want his ma to think he was one way when he was actually _both_ ways. It felt like a damn lie! And he swore away lies from her.

'I'll tell 'er next time she talks 'bout it.' He glances at his pocket, and fishes out his phone, sending a text to Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Naoto, and Yosuke.

**Kanji: Hey guys, there's been a change of plans. My ma is going to give me a hand with final adjustments, so message me for a time that we can fit you in for the second or final fitting. Thanks, y'all.**

He would have to wait for Yu to visit Inaba to get his measurements, and he had already finished Teddie's to completion, so there was no need to message either of them. He hurls his phone to the side of his room, and then scans it over. It was just as clean, neat, and pristine as usual. A stark difference to Rise and Naoto's rooms. He chuckles at the memories flooding back.

Rise's room was not exactly horrible and beyond any hope of fixing, but it was clear that she had way too many clothes and an excess of makeup. Nail polish bottles littered the floor, as well as some stray clothes, but the space in the middle of it was completely cleared for some reason. Probably for workouts since she needs to stay in shape for her job.

From what he saw of Naoto's room…. Well….. He hadn't expected what he'd seen. She seems like such an orderly person on the surface. Not only was there only one framed photo of Sherlock Holmes to show her interests and personalization to her room, but he had almost tripped whilst carrying her to her futon a few weeks ago. It was cluttered, almost beyond being fixed. He couldn't see too well in the dark, though, so maybe he was imagining it.

' _WHAT IF WE CLEANED THEIR APARTMENT UP SOMETIME? WE CAN'T STAND IT BEIN' SO MESSY.'_

'I don' think they'll take that well… But it's really naggin' at me, yer right.' He sighs, running a hand through his dark hair. He removes the notepad from his pocket, and eyes the measurements once more.

_'SHE'S STILL HOT AS FUCK.'_

'Yeah-- h-hey, shut it. Gotta focus on makin' a muslin mockup fer now.' He blushes, and stands to his feet, grabbing a sixty inch bolt of muslin and rolling a good chunk of it onto his cutting table. He walks to his small sewing tool box, and fishes for his tailor's chalk. After finding it successfully, he starts to draw out the proper patterns according to her measurements on the muslin fabric. It's an easy, cheap fabric to work with, and saves time and money if you make a mistake. For formal gowns only dumbasses use the expensive fabric right away.

After a few nonstop hours of checking for inconsistencies on the garment mockup, he finishes stitching the muslin together on stitch length four. Just basting, so he can easily take it apart on account of any errors. Thanks to his handy seam ripper, it wouldn't take more than an hour. Probably. He removes a mannequin from the side of his room, placing it beside his sewing desk and placing the muslin mockup button-up formal shirt atop it. He places the muslin formal vest over that, and decides to work on the pants at a later date.

Tomorrow, he decides he will start on Rise's mockup. He was pretty good with her measurements as a regular by now, so she wouldn't have to come in for more than one fitting. Hers would be a cinch. He looks the suit over, and a smile threatens the corners of his lips.

She's so small, and he wonders how he had ever thought she was a guy. He remembers thinking that she was far too pretty to be a guy, and it wasn't fair. How wrong he had been. He glances at the mannequin momentarily, and then to his door. He quietly locks it, and then walks back to the mannequin. His ma wouldn't see him and laugh if his door was locked. It ain't the first time he'd done this, either.

He places his hand on the mannequin's shoulder and the other on it's waistline, and starts to dance with it. He sucks at it, really. But he had heard that Naoto had experience in ballroom dancing from Rise, so if they were to ever get married by some miracle, he wanted to be able to match her pace.

Plus, it was so romantic. He would bet the real Naoto would be correcting every mistake he was making at the moment. He chuckles softly, spinning with the mannequin, it's wheels rolling smoothly over the hardwood floor.

_'WE SUCK AT THIS.'_

'Shuddup, lemme just… Lemme just enjoy this, yeah? Ain't like nobody's here ta laugh at me.'

His persona doesn't respond, but a wave of warmth washes over him, signifying his persona's echo of soft love for her. He smiles, and continues to dance badly with the mannequin until he tries to dip it. The shirt slips right off, and he tries to catch it but in his haste he lets go of the mannequin. This causes it to fall right onto his toes.

"SHIT!" He grunts in pain, checking his toes and rubbing them. Just a lil red, but no big deal. He stands up and rights the mannequin again, before taking off his clothes and heading to the shower to ready himself for the night. He needed to do some thinkin' too. 'Bout the dresses, 'bout the suits, 'bout his ma being a nosy old hag, 'bout Yu coming to visit, and 'bout a lot of other things.

' _WE CAN THINK A LIL 'BOUT NAOTO TOO.'_

'......Yeah, but I do that a damn lot already.' He chuckles under his breath, and starts running the water in the shower. He would let it heat up some more before heading in.


	17. Hide and Seek

**_~~~ RISE'S PERSPECTIVE ~~~_ **

Rise slams the door to the apartment shut, stomping over to the couch and dropping onto it with a huff, followed by a muffled scream into the decoration pillow beside her. She was so.... so...!!!   
  
  


_'Frustrated! Stupid Kanami Mashita! As if she's any better!'_ Himiko echoes her frustration with a wave of red heat washing over her body, rekindling her anger.   
  
  


'Yeah! I could do way better for that show. I just... I just couldn't do it that day! They could have postponed it for me...' She starts to sob into the pillow, frustrated at the turn of events. Sure, she was shooting for a movie for three years and she would get a ton of publicity for it, but when she had been asked to perform for a radio station, she couldn't do so on the date they had provided due to prior arrangements. Instead of providing another day to fit around her schedule, they had Kanami do it instead! Her fingers clench at the plush of the pillow, and she sniffles softly.  
  
  


In her distraught, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps behind the couch. "...Rise-san? Are you...." Naoto pauses, seemingly stunted on what to say in an emotional situation such as this. "I'll make you some tea, actually. I will be back momentarily." Naoto quickly walks away, heading into the kitchen.  
  
  


"...Thanks..." Rise sniffles again, and puts the pillow down beside her, wiping her eyes shortly after. She stares at her knees for a while, taking time to survey her chipped nail polish. She needed a manicure. Relaxation. A nice trip to the spa! She pulls the bands out of her hair that held in her pigtails, and lets her hair fall around her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she exhales and leans back into the soft embrace of the couch cushions. She lets her eyes drift shut, and starts to breathe slowly for a bit to regain a calm sense of mind. She often did this before shows or performances to ease her stage anxiety, and it worked wonders almost every single time.  
  
  


After a few minutes of repeating the exercises, she feels a soft hand nudge a hot mug within her palms. She opens her eyes, and sees Naoto taking a seat with her own mug on the arm chair. Her friend is still in her day-wear, despite the late hour that Rise had arrived home. Naoto had a way of trying to cheer Rise up that was much different than Kanji. Where Kanji would let her release her worries and would empathize with her, giving her reassuring words to cheer her on, Naoto would sit in silence and make her tea, sharing in her company whilst not speaking at all. She knew that Naoto liked to deal with her troubles alone, but although the gesture is nice, it isn't what Rise needs to cheer up. They have quite contrasting personalities, and Naoto's way of dealing with stress was much different than Rise's way.

Rise starts to think about a day at the spa, and starts to speak up before shutting her mouth again. Naoto would never go to the spa with her. Not even if she got on her knees and begged! She would just go to work all day and crouch over case files for weeks on end. But... perhaps if she asked nicely Naoto would have a change of heart. After all, she had surprised Rise by joining in on the party game a few weeks ago.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Naoto-kun......" She pauses, glancing to the detective a few feet beside her. Naoto tilts her head to regard the idol, letting out a soft "Hmm?" in response.   
  
  
  
"Well.... I've been super stressed lately. Work has been a lot for me, and I kinda just want to relax. If you have a day off, can you come with me to the spa...? We can get our nails done, get all prettied up, wear face masks, and get a massage..... it will be nice. I bet you'll sound like a rice crispy when they give you a massage since you're always working without breaks!" She laughs at her last comment, imagining it in her head. Naoto never stretched, she would _definitely_ sound like a rice crispy!  
  
  


Naoto stares at her tea, keeping quiet for some time. "I..... Rise-san, as much as I wish to be there to support you, I would not feel comfortable in that environment. Perhaps we can play a board game instead..?"   
  


Rise pouts, and shakes her head in response. "...No, it's...it's okay. You always pick scrabble anyway, and I never win that game so it makes me even more upset." She sighs dejectedly, and messes with her nails. "I'll..... I'll ask somebody else."  
  


Naoto continues to stare at her drink quietly, and Rise briefly wonders what is going on inside of her friend's mind. But whatever Naoto thought about on a daily basis was probably incredibly boring in Rise's book. "Perhaps..... would you enjoy a game of....h-hide and seek..?" Rise's eyebrows shoot upwards in surprise at the detective's proposition.  
  
  
"Hide and seek...? I haven't played that game since I was in grade school." Rise smiles at Naoto's blush. Naoto averts her gaze, and mumbles under her breath silently. 

"F-forget that I asked." Naoto seems to silently berate herself about her suggestion. Rise smiles at her, and stands up to approach her. When Naoto looks upwards to meet her gaze, Rise presses a finger to her lips. "I'll hide, you seek. Count to 30!" Rise laughs at Naoto's expression of surprise, and runs further into the apartment to start the match. She scans the laundry room, squinting at the washer. Maybe... no, too easy! She would have to hide somewhere more sneaky. She sprints to the bathroom, and gets inside of the shower-bathtub, and pulls the curtains shut. She lays down akin to a corpse or a sleeping vampire, and grins as she waits for Naoto to start her search.  
  
  
  
 _'Sukuna-san is emitting blissful wavelengths. They are not nearby at the moment, but they are starting their search.'  
  
  
_

'Eep! I can't wait, I totally picked a good spot!'  
  
  
  
Himiko laughs softly in her mind, and she shuts her eyes, pretending to seep into nothingness. She would have to be very quiet to keep hidden from Naoto, after all. That girl is trained to find hiding suspects! After about three minutes of idle silence, she hears the curtains open and sees Naoto looming over her, a soft smile on her lips. "It seems that I've found you."  
  
  


Rise sits up, making a show as if she is rising from the dead like a zombie. Naoto stifles a soft laugh in response, and shakes her head at the idol's silly display. "I guess you have. Took you longer than I thought! I'll count to thirty, so you better be fast!" She laughs at Naoto's look of brief shock, and grins harder as she watches the detective bolt out to search for a hiding place. She closes her eyes, slowly counting to thirty in her head. After thirty seconds pass, she opens her eyes, and starts searching the house. She pushes open the door to the laundry room, and checks the washer for Naoto. Sadly, the results are in vain. She taps her chin carefully, pausing in thought. She's a navigator! Can't she sense her friend's presence if she really tries?  
  
  
  
 _'She didn't say it would disqualify us, did she?'  
  
  
_

'You're right, Himiko. Words are everything~!' She giggles softly at her persona's devious agreement, and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath, and lets Himiko's presence engulf her body. After a brief few seconds, she regains her motor functions and skips to the mental heat signature in her mind. Maybe it's cheating, but where is the harm in bending the rules a little bit? Rise enters her own room, and walks towards the closet. She opens it, and searches for the small detective. She sees...nothing. Nothing but her dress collection and her many, many shoes. She swears she felt the heat signature from this exact area!  
  
  


_'Look up above!'  
  
  
_

She looks to the top of the closet to the small shelf on top, and there Naoto sits in a crouch, grinning at her with true, playful mirth in her gaze. "H-hey, how did you get up there so fast?" Rise laughs, somewhat amazed. How had she gotten so high so fast? Naoto jumps down, rolling to soften her landing.  
  
  


"I have my secrets. I suggest you start your search if you want to win the game." Naoto quickly covers her eyes, and Rise doesn't have to see her face to know that she's grinning like a little kid who walked into a candy store. Rise smiles gleefully, and rushes out of the room, before speeding into Naoto's room.  
  
  
She carefully dodges all of the items and tacks scattered on the floor, and scans the room for a nice hiding place. She spots the closet, and thinks. If Naoto had just hidden in the closet, she wouldn't expect Rise to hide in the same place, right? She walks into the closet, hiding behind Naoto's very minimal wardrobe choices. She edges into the side of the closet, and backs into.... into..... She almost yelps, but stifles it quickly. Did...Did she _seriously_ have a cardboard cutout of Edgar Allen Poe? _....Why?_ Naoto was seriously a mystery sometimes. She can see something on the cardboard man's face, but she can't identify it because of the darkness of the closet's interior. She frowns softly, but decides to stay stock still as she waits for the detective to pinpoint her location.  
  


About two minutes pass before Naoto yanks open the door to her closet, immediately spying Rise's feet behind some hanging clothes. "You can come out now, Rise-san." She steps back, waiting for the idol to remove herself.  
  


"Sorry, Rise's not here. Just cardboard Edgar Allen Poe." Rise speaks in as manly of a tone as she can muster.  
  
  
  
Naoto immediately flusters, and grabs Rise's arm to yank her out by force. Rise giggles for a good minute, Naoto hiding her face in response. The detective clears her throat before trying to explain herself. "I...It's for..... an investigation...?" She pauses, shaking her head. "I-I mean, I'm quite fond of his writing. I am a fan of his short story _'The Murders in the Rue Morgue'_ , where C. Auguste Dupin is a detective that appears in the work." She blushes, tipping her hat to hide her face more.  
  
  


Rise nods, grinning widely. She looks at the life sized cutout again, and sees..... 'Oh my god.' "Is.... What is this writing on the back? _'As I stumbled into the light of the moon, pulled along by his firm, calloused fingers gripping my wrist, Le Chevalier C. Auguste Dupin spins around to regard me against the iridescent gleam of the running riverbed we had left in our haste. He tilted my chin upwards and gazed into my eyes with a fiery passion burning from within the deep chocolate pools of his own. I rested the palm of my hand against his stubble covered cheek, and he leaned his head into the gentle gesture, a smile gracing his lips in tandem. When our lips finally met, I'_ \-- Hey!" Rise laughs as Naoto tackles her, pushing her down onto the floor with a loud thud.   
  
  


"I-I did not...! I did _not_ write that! It.... I b-bought it like that...!" Naoto swats Rise several times, and Rise just pulls her into a hug. Naoto tries to push her away, but Rise's grip is like iron and immovable amidst her mirth.   
  


"Mmmhmm! Sure, Naoto-kun. _Sure!_ I bet you bought it with the scribbled hearts on the side, too~!" She laughs harder as Naoto's struggling renews itself, and she attempts to save any bit of dignity she could have remaining. But now Rise knows the truth, and she will never, _ever_ forget it.  
  
  
"I..... I-It was.... Uhm.... M-my.... _sister's_." Naoto desperately tries to find an excuse, and Rise rolls her eyes. 

  
  
"You don't have any siblings, dummy. I won't tell, but you owe me~!" She grins at Naoto's glare, and hugs her close. When Naoto stops struggling, Rise starts to tickle her. Naoto immediately freezes, visibly trying incredibly hard to stifle any sort of laughter that may come out of her. Rise continues to tickle her, grin growing when Naoto's facade is gradually ripped away. She continues for a few seconds until the detective starts to wheeze, struggling for breath, and then the idol finally relents. "Hehehe! You know, this was actually really fun. I can't believe you write stories about late night dates with fictional detectives~! I almost thought you were serious about never dating anyone, but you've _totally_ proved me wrong." She grins widely at Naoto's heavy responding scowl.  
  
  
  
"I know some of your secrets as well, Rise-san, and I am not above blackmail if it comes down to it." Naoto grumbles, untangling herself from Rise's arms. When she stands up, she offers Rise a hand to assist her movements. Rise takes it, and stands to her feet, grinning widely. "Oh, really? I'm kind of an open book, so I know that's just an empty threat. Kanji's already seen my underwear drawer. He helps me pick out cute bras sometimes, so he already knows my secrets!"  
  
  
  
Naoto's eyes widen. "...Truly? Is it the same with the other team members?" She looks completely put off by Rise's comfortable stance on the subject.  
  
  
  
"Kanji's kinda like a sister to me. We talk about crushes, we shop together, he even taught me how to knit. I'm not that good at it but it's super fun." She giggles. It was true. Kanji had thought all of the other girls were attractive at one point except for herself. It pissed her off at first, but she had quickly realized that they mostly just treated each other as super close besties, or perhaps even sisters. They had similar interests, after all.  
  
  
  
"....A _sister_...? Sisters pick out undergarments together...? I was under the assumption that Kanji is a male." Naoto now looks completely confused at this newfound knowledge.  
  
  
  
"He is! But he has kinda girly interests, so he's like a sister. Just a six foot tall sister who has anger problems and a super manly, muscular physique." Rise giggles, and Naoto taps her chin in thought.  
  
  
  
"Is there no romantic attraction between the two of you?" Rise raises a brow, perplexed at Naoto's question. Naoto takes it as a sign to elaborate. "What I mean to say is.... I believed you two to be compatible in a romantic nature, as you are both completely comfortable with one another. And this proves that you are both comfortable even sharing in each other's company when selecting your choice of undergarments."   
  
  
  
Rise laughs hard, shaking her head and placing a hand on Naoto's shoulder. "You... You _really_ don't get it, huh?" Naoto stares at her blankly, and she realizes that in fact her friend did _not_ get it in the slightest. "Listen... Kanji isn't my type. I like guys like Yu, you know? The mysterious, quiet and gentle type. The ones who know how to lead. That's my kinda guy. Kanji is great, don't get me wrong, but he's just.... he's not the kind of guy I want to date."  
  
  


Naoto continues to look bemused, and taps her chin in thought once more. "I suppose I don't quite understand your reasoning. Kanji-kun has shown undying loyalty, kindness, support, and passion towards your friendship for nearly a decade now as far as I have gathered, and you have shown the same for him. But you are implying that this does not mean you feel the same attraction towards him. I....I've been under the impression that you were both an item." Rise shakes her head in denial, and Naoto's brows raise. "...Intriguing. It seems that I have much to learn about romantic entanglements, and what they may consist of."  
  
  
  
Rise smiles at her, giggling. "Kanji might not be _my_ type, but..... Is he _yours_? What _is_ your type, Naoto-kun?" Naoto levels her with the same exact deadpan look she wears whenever Rise asks her a question of a romantic nature.  
  
  
  
To Rise's surprise, she humors her with an answer, however. "My type is....." She pauses, and thinks on it. "Somebody with a cat-like love of personal cleanliness, but an eccentric with no regard for contemporary standards of tidiness or good order. A flair of showmanship, of course, and whilst usually dispassionate and cold, they are animated and excitable in their element." Naoto nods to punctuate her answer.  
  
  
  
"....Wow, you've thought a lot about that, huh? I didn't expect you to answer me so honestly!" Rise's eyes are wide, and she thinks for a moment. Kanji was certainly clean in all manners, but he was definitely not the second thing she had said. He was sort of dispassionate and cold before he accepted himself, or at least she had heard so, and the last part was certainly him.   
  
  
  
Naoto chuckles under her breath. "I took the initiative to describe Sherlock Holmes." Rise shoots a glare at her, puffing her cheeks and stomping.   
  
  
  
"H-Hey! I was being _serious_! Are you telling me you've never found _anybody_ attractive!?" Rise crosses her arms, glaring harder at the detective.  
  
  
  
Naoto frowns slightly, and rubs her upper arm with her opposing hand. "I... I have a habit of keeping those I treasure at an arm's distance, so as not to grow too attached. While I do appreciate some of their attractive qualities in regards to physique, I have never truly become close enough to anybody to... to experience such amorous emotions on a deep level."   
  
  
  
Rise's frown softens, and lets out a quiet breath. "Well... Maybe if you let us a little closer, you'll fall in love. Who knows?" Rise smiles softly, and Naoto rolls her eyes.  
  
  
  
"You are missing the point, Rise-san. I do not desire trivial love affairs in the slightest, and that is not the message that I am attempting to convey to you. I am trying to imply that one does not need to rely on another person to feel complete or sufficient." Naoto lowers her gaze, and Rise frowns harder.  
  
  


"....You said you can appreciate our 'attractive qualities in regards to physique', right? Can you elaborate on that?" Rise ignores Naoto's sigh, and waits for an answer with a tapping foot.  
  
  
  
"It is exactly as I said. I admire your skills with acting and your optimistic disposition, as well as your pleasant physical appearance. Just as I admire such about you, I admire Kanji-kun's dedication to keeping in shape when there is no longer any need for it in his life, and his adamant stance on feeding the cats on the Samegawa Flood Plain. I have quiet, steady admiration for all of you in different ways, but it is nothing of a romantic nature."  
  
  


Rise smiles gently. "You think I'm cute?" Naoto nods, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Hehehe, thanks, Naoto-kun. I admire your maturity, independence, the size of your brain and your cup size. Just to return the favor." She giggles at Naoto's furious blush.  
  
  
  
"I...T-Thank you, I suppose." She covers her chest self consciously.  
  
  
  
"Hmm..... soooo.... are you _completely_ against going on a date with somebody...? I wanted to try going on a date to see if I can get my mind off of Yu. But doing it alone is just.... you know." Naoto stares at her blankly. She probably did _not_ know. "Anyway, can we do a double date? _Pleeeeeeease?_ You can pick somebody for me, and I will pick somebody for you! It will be fun! And if it sucks, we can laugh afterwards together." Naoto is already shaking her head furiously by the end of her sentence. Rise frowns, and crosses her arms.  
  
  
  
"Wait, you owe me, right?" She grins wickedly as realization dawns upon Naoto's features slowly. "That's what I thought~!"  
  
  
  
"I'm... I-I'm afraid I cannot do that, Rise-san. I...I hardly have clothes for such an event." Naoto is speedy to throw out an excuse, to which Rise shakes her finger in response.  
  
  
  
"Well lucky you! After that trip to Okina, I snuck into your changing room and grabbed that outfit. Purchased it, too! There's no getting out of this, Naoto-kun, give it up! I'll find you the _perfect_ guy, trust me!" Rise winks, and Naoto immediately goes pale.   
  
  


"I...I-I.... h-have work to do. F-for.... for three consecutive years. I-I must get a head start. _Immediately_. With no breaks. Farewell, Rise-san." Naoto starts to leave the room, and Rise grabs her shoulders. "Nnnnnnope! I looked at your calendar and I saw that Sunday is free~! So you better prepare for Sunday, cause if you _don't_ , I'm gonna tell everyone about your little cardboard cutout beau from the closet!" Rise grins maliciously, definitely not above blackmail herself, either.

  
  
Naoto narrows her eyes at Rise, and Rise can feel her attempting to burn her at the stake as if she were a witch during the Salem Witch Trials in America.

_'She may fan the flames, but it only feeds us!'_

Rise giggles, agreeing entirely with her persona. "Hmmhmm.... be ready by Sunday, mk? I'll set it all up. Find me the _perfect_ guy~!" She skips out of the room, leaving Naoto standing alone whilst seething with frustration.


	18. The Dawn Before the Death of Dignity

Naoto groans in frustration, slamming her phone shut and placing it on her desk. She didn't know anybody, and Sunday is rapidly approaching! How would she find somebody suitable for Rise to date in such a time frame? She glares as she mentally scrolls through her phone contacts. Kanji is now out of the question, what with Rise's recent confession. Yu was a definite no-go, Yosuke was also a no-go, Teddie….. Even _she_ isn't that cruel. She grumbles to herself quietly once more. She would need to find somebody as soon as possible. But she wanted somebody she knew that was trustworthy, and wouldn't break her friend's heart further.

She had a list of coworkers on her contact list; Ryotaro Dojima, and several other middle aged detective men along with her grandfather and Yakushiji-san. The only issue is the severe age difference! She didn't know anybody who would fit the bill, and she would need advice. Preferably from somebody who had experience in the field of romance. Not Kanji, although he knew Rise best. Not Yu, as he would figure it out and feel guilty. Not Yosuke, and not Teddie, since Naoto knew that they had no true experience or hope of winning hearts on their own. So she grabs her phone once more, scrolling to the only person she knows with a stable romantic history.

She presses the green call button, and waits for it to ring. After about three rings, a gruff voice answers on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Naoto-chan. Is there something ailing you?" His voice is scratchy and a bit muddled by the bad service, but she can just make it out enough to understand.

"Hello, Grampa. I… I need your advice on something that I never thought I would have to ask for." She bites her lip, embarrassed about breaching the subject.

"Hmm…? Is there a thunderstorm approaching…? Or a trip to the beach?" He voices his concerns with nothing but care.

"N-no, neither of those. It is not a matter of my...fears. More so that I am trapped in a difficult place due to my lack of connections. Are you acquainted with any males of a similar age to my own…? Preferably somebody who lives nearby..?"

".....Naoto-chan, are you looking to tie the knot?" Before Naoto can adamantly deny him, he continues in his excitement. "Oh, how wonderful! I do wish to see my great grandchildren before I pass. I do not know of any prestigious detectives near your age, but I can speak with my colleagues to find a suitable--"

"G-Grampa! T-that isn't it. At all. My roommate, Rise-san, has asked me to set her up for a romantic rendezvous with a...potential suitor. I do not have a numerable pool of potential candidates due to my inadequacy in regards to making friends…. That is why I am calling to ask this of you." She tries to quell her blush resulting from the miscommunication.

".....I see. Well then….." Her grandfather pauses on the phone, and Naoto winces slightly at the heavy disappointment laced into his tone. "I do not know anybody who would fit the description. Haven't you mentioned others who reside in Inaba?"

She nods, before remembering that her grandfather cannot see her. She silently chastises herself for the mistake before speaking up. "That I have, but none of them would be a proper target for her affections, due to specific circumstances I should keep confidential for her behalf."

"......I see." Her grandfather pauses for some time, thinking silently for an answer. "I have an idea. If you cannot find anybody by Sunday, I will send somebody to Inaba myself, and you will meet him at the train station at ten in the morning the day of. Best of luck, Naogget. I love you."

She smiles at the little nickname. "Yes, you have my gratitude, Grampa. I love you too." She ends the call, and takes a deep breath. So if all else fails, she at the very least has a backup plan. It was quite a relief, truthfully, since she is sure she will be unable to find somebody in three days time.

~

As Naoto had expected, her attempts had bared no fruit. On Sunday, she had texted her grandfather to send the suitor to the date location at the time in which it would be. It was to be a blind date for Rise, after all. Naoto takes a large slurp of her coffee, eyebags prominent on her face from her long night of work. As she starts to consider running far away to the other side of the solar system to escape this ridiculous turn of fate, Rise enters the kitchen with a large, self satisfied smirk on her face. Naoto narrows her eyes at the idol, and sips more of her coffee without breaking eye contact.

"Hey, Naoto-kun! The big day has finally approached." She giggles when Naoto tries to murder her with her scowl alone. "Hmhmhm…. You won't be so mad when you see the guy I've picked for you! Trust me, he's perfect for you." She grins, humming a tune as she pours the rest of the coffee into her own mug. As she adds the sugar and creamer in, she pointedly ignores Naoto's unrelenting glare directed towards her throughout the entire process.

"I'm _sure_ of it." She spits it out through gritted teeth, and drinks the rest of her hot coffee in a last sip. She slams the mug down into the sink, and huffs.

"Calm down, Naoto-kun. It won't be so bad! If it doesn't turn out well, then we can laugh it off when we go home and never talk to them again. But if it does go well, then we both win!" She giggles gleefully, before winking and adding on another sentence. "And if it goes REALLY well….. _You know_ …~"

Naoto stares blankly, not knowing at all what she is trying to insinuate. "I fear to ask as to what you are implying."

Rise grins deviously. "I'm talking about _bedroom_ time." She wraps her hands around her mouth, whispering loudly. "Sexual intercourse, if you translate it into Naotonese."

Naoto blushes furiously, panicking at the notion. " _W-WHAT!?_ " She covers her face, horror washing over her whilst her persona screams in tandem.

"Hehehe~! I mean, it's not guaranteed, but you can't throw it out the window." Rise wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, and Naoto shakes her head so furiously that she's surprised that it hadn't fallen off.

"N-no, absolutely _not_. Not in a million years." She continues to hide her face in her hands. She is positive that that is not going to happen during this date. At all. Not on her behalf, anyway. Not unless it is an exact replication of Sherlock Holmes, which is impossible since he is a fictional character.

"Whatever you say, Naoto-kun, but don't knock it till you try it~! I hope you picked someone just as cute for me." She grins excitedly, and laughs softly at Naoto's glare. "Let's get ready, you're going to need a lot of help. Sure, you're pretty usually, but winning hearts isn't accomplished by dressing like a grandpa."

"I am going on this….this _date_ ….. For the sole reason of ending it as soon as possible. Not to win a stranger's heart, who knows literally _nothing_ about me." She crosses her arms in defiance. "I have somebody for you, do not worry."

"Hehe, yes! Come on, let's get dolled up~!" She giggles, pulling the smaller girl against her will towards her room. She pulls her into the chair in front of her vanity, sitting her on the seat firmly. Naoto glares daggers at her, and continues to do so for the entire hour that Rise spends messing with makeup on her face. "Would you stop frowning already? I can't do the makeup right if you keep making that face!"

"That's exactly why I'm doing this, Rise-san. I am dually doing so to express my immense displeasure with the situation." Naoto continues to glare at the all too excited idol.

"Well, it's mystery guy for one night, or it's the embarrassment of your cardboard beau for the rest of your life. Pick your poison~!" She laughs as Naoto slowly relents, forcing herself to relax her facial expression into a soft grimace. It wasn't the best for Rise to work with, but she would have to make do.

After fifteen more minutes, Rise backs away, placing her hands on her hips and nodding to herself. "Perfect! You're so pretty I could kiss you~!" Naoto tries to hide her face with her hat, but upon noticing that her hat is missing, she covers her face with both hands. "Let's end this as quickly as possible, please."

"Then go put on that outfit I bought you!" Naoto shoots one more murderous glare at her, and leaves the room, frustration radiating off of her in waves. She could do this. She just had to be herself, right? If it efficiently kept everybody away from her in the past, it would do the same thing in the present. She puts on the ridiculous outfit Rise had bought from Okina, and glares at herself in the mirror.

She loathes it, of course! She looks far too feminine for her liking. She prefers to dress androgynously, or in male attire in entirety. But this outfit just screams Rise. On the flip side…. She narrows her eyes. If she dressed feminine on this blind date, and the man she was meeting saw her in only this ridiculous attire, then he would never recognize her in her usual attire and she would be free of ever running into him again. Perhaps there was a silver lining. But just a very, very, _very_ small sliver of one.

She sighs, and pulls on the black sun hat. She didn't mind the navy and white plaid button up, and she did appreciate the hat. But…. A high waisted floral overall skirt? Her nose crinkles in distaste. And white stockings…. Never again. Not even if her life depends on it. She grumbles, tying her hair up and tucking it into the hat. She stomps out of the room, making sure Rise can hear the fruits of her displeasure, and sits on the couch with a scowl on her face whilst waiting for the idol to finish primping.

Rise finally leaves her room thirty minutes later and skips out to stand in front of Naoto. Her hair is curled, cascading down her shoulders and her bangs are held by a heart hairpin. She has a red-pink lipstick on, and a small white party dress with red roses peppering the material. It has a tie on the side in a single bow. Simplistic, but definitely Rise. "No. No, no, no. That just won't do!"

Naoto is about to ask her what she means when Rise swipes the hat off of her head, and pulls the tie out of her hair. "Come on, Naoto-kun! Put your hair down for once. It's a special occasion, so just for today!"

Naoto glares at Rise heavily. "....Have it your way, Rise-san. But soon a day will come in which I have blackmail against _you_. Prepare yourself for that day." She growls it out ominously, and Rise just rolls her eyes and shrugs it off in response.

Rise pulls her to her feet, and pulls her towards the front door. Naoto follows unwillingly and reluctantly, but acquiesces for the sake of ending this night as soon as possible. The walk to the restaurant is silent, aside from Sukuna-Hikona humming a death march played at funerals throughout the entire journey to the destination.

They arrive, and Rise leans against the side of the building, sending a text to the…. _purported_ target of her _affections_ for the night. Naoto narrows her eyes, and texts her grandfather to send the man to meet them now.

Rise's lips quirk up at the sight of-- of-- what was _Kanji_ doing _here_!?

' _We didn't prepare to be seen by a cohort! Abort, abort!_ ' Sukuna-san screams from within her, and she quickly hides her face with her hat. She looks so different than how she usually does, so maybe if she's lucky he wouldn't recognize her, right? She silently prays that Kanji will be terrified of her and bolt away, as he usually does upon seeing her.

She hides her face further as Rise speaks up to him. No! Why was she trying to get his _attention_!? No. _Way_! Kanji wasn't loose lipped, but the thought of being seen in such an outfit by a familiar face made her wish to fall into a premature death.

' _Please let us run away! We must escape before we die of embarrassment! Abort!'_

She agrees with Sukuna-san completely, and is about to entertain the suggestion when Kanji notices them and walks towards them. She silently prays that he will not recognize her and leave immediately.

' _Let's hide in the restroom! It is a safe place.'_

She starts to scoot to the side carefully away from the idol, but Rise grabs her arm and holds her in place with an iron grip. It was time for the death of her dignity, she supposed. It was nice while it had lasted. For about twenty-four years now, sadly. Her reputation would die in its youth, and she would never be able to show her face again.

"Hey, Rise. Whos'at?" Kanji inquires to the idol, and Naoto makes one last attempt to flee. It is fruitless, however, as Rise's next response seals her death certificate into fruition.

"Oh, it's Naoto-kun. We're here for the blind date I promised." Rise grins wickedly, and Kanji's face floods scarlet in response. Naoto hopes so dearly that it's terror and that he will run far, far away, and never tell a soul about this embarrassing encounter. What was the tailor even _doing_ here? This is a restaurant in _Okina City_! Was he buying fabric this late at night?

' _Please, let us perish swiftly and immediately.'_

"Y-y-yer s- _serious_!?" Naoto cannot even lift her gaze to meet his amidst her heavy mortification.

"Mmmmhm! I told you he would be the perfect guy for you, Naoto-kun~! There's no way that you won't _love_ this date." Naoto's eyes widen in realization.

Did… Did Rise _really_ think putting her on a date with Kanji was a good idea? _Really_? He's _terrified_ of her! It's a ridiculous notion! And it's so degrading to even look him in the eye in this terrible, heinous getup! She silently curses Rise to be swallowed up by the hellhole she so definitely came out of.

"W-wait, ya set me up w-with _N-Naoto_!?" Kanji seems just as shocked as she had been at such a ridiculous and nonsensical notion. He obviously held his affections for _Rise_ , not _herself_...! She gains enough courage to glare daggers at Rise. It seems as if not only she would be suffering through this night, but Kanji as well. At least they would brave it together.

She glances at her watch, and briefly wonders where the man her grandfather was sending could be. And just then, Rise speaks up softly. "Uh, hello sir. Did you…. Did you need something from us…?"

Naoto lifts her gaze to see a familiar face. A very, _very_ familiar face. Her horror magnifies beyond belief.

_'NO! LET'S RUN NOW!'_

"Naogget here promised me a date with a pretty little lady. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. She did not tell me that it would be a _double_ date, though." Her grandfather himself smiles at her, eyes twinkling with mirth.

This could not be happening. It must be a nightmare. "I….." She lets out a strangled noise from her throat. Why had her grandfather come to date Rise? _What!?_

"O-oh…. Naoto-kun, do you know this man…?" Rise smiles softly at her, elbowing her gently for a reaction.

"........R-Rise-san…. T-this is my….Grampa." She covers her face with her hands, and wills the setting sun to melt her where she stands. She wants to disappear forever after tonight, and it had barely even started.


	19. In Which A Bond Is Formed

Naoto took a seat in the booth beside Rise, cursing everything about this putrid night. Not only had Kanji seen her in this stupid, atrocious outfit, but now here grandfather had too!? Why would he have shown up to date Rise? Sure, she knew her grandfather was a flirt and enjoyed embarrassing her, but good _god_ , she didn't think this would go so poorly! She willed the booth to swallow her whole. Being eaten alive by a cannibal would be preferred to this!

Her glare burns into the table as she listens to the conversation between her…. _peers_. Well, one peer. The others were imbeciles. Morons. People she'd wish would temporarily disappear for the time being. Kanji did not know what he was being dragged into. They were both victims in this deplorable scheme by the she-devil that is Rise Kujikawa. Naoto bedamns the idol silently.

"Well, it's… nice to meet you, Shirogane-san. I expected somebody my age, I guess, but I can make do." Naoto clenches her fists in her lap, glaring harder at the table. Damn that Kujikawa.

"No, no, it's understandable for a fine lady like yourself to have expected to meet a man in the prime of his youth. I joined you here today as a result of knowing nobody your age to send on behalf of Naoto-chan's request. I took it upon myself to meet her roommate to see how she is fairing, but it seems I will find out for myself." Her grandfather pauses, before turning to Kanji and beaming. "Who is this young man that you've picked for her…?"

Rise grins innocently. "Oh, just her future husband. They're _crazy_ about eachother."

".....Really now?" Her grandfather shoots her a curious yet hopeful look. No, he would be hopeful for no reason! She refused to let him get any ideas on that topic.

Right now, she chooses to silently fight. She wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction of a reply. She hates everything about this night.

_'Maybe we can hide in the bathroom the whole time.'_

'As much as I would love to do that, we musn't leave Kanji-kun to brave the storm on his own. We fought side by side in the TV World, so we will fight through this night together just as we had years ago.'

' _Maybe this isn't so bad. We like Take-Mikazuchi's company. He will not embarrass us.'_

She silently agrees with Sukuna-san. She had one ally on this fateful night. Perhaps she and Kanji could escape this she-devil's wrath somehow.

She glances at the tailor, who looks absolutely flushed beyond compare. He is so embarrassed and horrified, and she cannot blame him in the slightest! She feels the same way. Maybe he still remembered their battle signal for turning tail and fleeing? But Rise might remember that too, so it was a no-go.

"Are they engaged without my knowledge…?" Her grandfather asks hopefully, and Rise shakes her head no.

"Not yet, anyway. I'm sure they'll make some progress in the next year or so, though."

Degraded. Humiliated. Dejected. Disowned. She was nothing but a _shitstain_ on the bottom of the idol's shoe.

"Naoto-chan, why didn't you tell me of this sooner? I'm so proud of you." Her grandfather sounds relieved, and he chuckles. "Well it seems I will see my great grandchildren after all, then. I was afraid I would be rotting in my grave before ever seeing them." He smiles blissfully, and Rise giggles in response.

Naoto glares harder at the table. This would be a lot of trouble to diffuse such a notion, but if it took her entire lifespan to do so, then she would waste it away trying! Kanji continues to radiate mortification similar to her own at the idol's little lie.

"Well, Naoto-chan, are you expecting?" Her grandfather smiles at her.

That's _it_! She's _done_ , manners be damned! She stands up in her seat, and starts to walk away to vacate the entire country, but feels the grip of the devil herself pulling her back into her personal hell. She glares daggers at Rise, and starts to plan the idol's murder. She would have to dispose of the body somewhere that nobody would ever find it. Perhaps she could get away with it if she dumped it into the river? If it took a while to be found, the evidence would be eroded away by the churning currents.

She finally speaks up. "I'm _expecting_ to get this _mundane_ rendezvous over with as _swiftly_ as possible." She glares harder at the table. Never again. _Ever_. Not after her grandfather was under the assumption that she was _pregnant_ , of all things! She didn't even have belly fat, was he really that senile already!?

And Kanji is absolutely terrified of her! He's sitting across from her, likely similarly willing the night to end as swiftly as she is. She feels a pang of empathy, sharing in his silent disgrace along with him.

"That's not what I meant… we will speak of this later, alright, dear?" He chuckles, and turns to address Kanji. Poor, poor Kanji. They needed an opening for escape. Naoto quickly starts to search for one. Perhaps…. Perhaps if she used Rise's ridiculous ulterior motive, they would both be saved from partaking in this deplorable waste of time.

"So how did the two of you meet, hmm?" Her grandfather smiles politely, seemingly assessing Kanji. Poor, poor Kanji. How silently he suffered was felt on a personal and relatable level.

"I...I-I-I…" Kanji chokes on his sentence. He is going to meet his early grave, just as she is. "U-uhm… s-s-she q-questioned me..?" His eyes are wide, and he's similarly mortified. Now. _Now_ was time for the opening! It's do or die.

' _Let's escape as quickly as possible!'_

Time to use the idol's ridiculous lie against her. She would make sure to drop the little honorific for the sake of the distraction's believability. "Kanji and I must be going. As much as we would enjoy being in the company of you two, I hadn't expected a family member to invite himself to the... _date_. We will be leaving to spend the night in our lonesome. Now, if we will be excused." All of her years of acting pleasantly polite towards condescending police officers finally proved to be useful. She stands up immediately, walks to Kanji's side of the booth, swiftly grabs his wrist and drags him away with her speedily, exiting the restaurant with haste.

' _We escaped! We should run far, far away, and never return ever again for as long as we live.'_

'First, I will make amends with Kanji-kun. He is likely mortified about my silly act.'

She turns to regard her only ally in this situation, and shares a look of empathy with him. "My apologies, Kanji-kun, but we needed an out. I wouldn't wish for you to suffer throughout such a…. such a _ridiculous_ event."

Kanji stands beside her, mouth agape, eyes wide in disbelief. He gathers himself enough to let out a strangled sound, and finally speaks. "I-I… y-you c-called me Kanji…"

She bedamns herself. She had lied in front of his crush, and had ruined his chances in courting her even further! She hadn't put such a possibility into the equation! "Again, my apologies, Kanji-kun. I will not make the mistake again, and I will attempt to diffuse this situation that Rise-san has falsified."

".....U-uhh, a-actually…." He pauses, screwing his eyes shut. He takes a deep breath, and speaks up. "I… I'd l-like it if y-you dropped the whole…. H-honorific. A-and stuff. If that's… N-not a big p-problem." He blushes even harder at his request.

Naoto stares at him blankly. What? What was he trying to accomplish with that? Did he wish to keep up the act…? But for what reason…?

' _He must be attempting to make Rise-san jealous to win her affections. We have heard of such situations before from coworkers._ '

'That must be the case. Very well, I will agree to his request, but only in regards to calling upon him without the honorific.' She nods to Kanji, a silent understanding passing between them.

A new bond had formed for the sake of getting back at the idol. She would help Kanji win her affections, for whatever reason he wished to court the idol. In return, it would get Rise off of her case about entangling herself in romance! "I will agree to that, Kanji-k--" she stops herself, amending her mistake. "Kanji." It felt strange on her tongue, but he was her only ally in this situation, so she would cooperate with him in this to the very end.

She taps her chin, thinking. She was still hungry, so perhaps they could hang out for the rest of the night and get food together. Perhaps they could bond over shared memories of the TV World. It would pass the time in a less forced and more enjoyable atmosphere.

"U-uh, t-thanks, Naoto. Uhh…." He pauses, face entirely red. "W-wanna….. W-well, I'm s-still kinda hungry, w-wanna grab s-some grub?" He blushes harder, rubbing his neck. It seems that he is finally on her wavelength, coming to the same conclusion as she had.

She thinks of a 'hip' way to lighten the situation, and remembers a term she had heard many times in her childhood. It was perfect, and known as 'slang'. Yes, it would work out perfectly and shine light on this unfortunate sequence of events. "Yes, let us...blow this popsicle stand." She nods, deciding that yes, that sounded very, very hip and cool.

"W-what!? R-really!?" He pauses, seemingly not believing what he had just heard. "I….. A-alright, t-that w-would be….. R-really great." He smiles softly, and awkwardly holds out his hand to her.

She stares at it blankly for a few moments, and gives it a firm shake. A bond was only solidified with a proper, business-like handshake. He was right. When he doesn't let go of her hand, she becomes puzzled for a moment. Why wasn't he letting go..?

' _To keep up the act, remember? Take-Mikazuchi is a better actor than we are.'_

'Ah, I see. That would make sense.' She grips his hand in return, and nods to him in silent understanding. "You may lead the way, then."

Kanji smiles like a child who just received a lollipop after a haircut, and he squeezes her hand, starting to lead the way. Preferably they would leave far, far away, and never see Rise ever again. Although…. It would only be right to be present for their life events, so perhaps she would have to brave the twin-tailed tornado once more. She hangs her head in defeat at the thought.

She cannot see Kanji's expression, but she is positive that he is excited at the prospect of winning Rise's attention through methods of jealousy. She just hopes that Rise will let him down gently. She hated to see the soft-hearted tailor upset.

He squeezes her hand gently, and repositions his hand to intertwine his fingers with her. Clever plan, and a perfect, flawless ruse. He really is a better actor than she!

He stops in front of a restaurant and glances at her, flushing quickly. She too was embarrassed at the prospect of being wrongly thought to be on a date, but she would have to brave the storm along with him. She squeezes his hand, a silent promise to have his back just like she had years ago in the TV World. They would diffuse this situation together, and both get what they wished for out of it. He would become an item with Rise after she started to see him in a different light, and Naoto would finally be left alone with her career! There was no way that this idea wouldn't be favorable.

He blushes harder, and they enter the building together. After their waiter finds them a seat, they sit in a table across from the other. Yes, all was going according to plan. She had to give her props to his acting skills. He lets go of her hand reluctantly, likely loathe to give up the act, but he would have to relent for the time being, just as she would.

' _He is a very formidable ally. Just as all of those years ago. We are sure we could still execute a combined attack together.'_

She agrees silently with her persona. She glances at Kanji, who looks very nervous, but his blush has quelled considerably. They would be able to drop most pretenses of the act in their lonesome. She shares a look of silent companionship with him. This was the best idea that she had ever come up with.

"U-uhm… i-it's an Italian food restaurant. W-with noodles. T-thought we could try some..uh… f-foreign food. 'Cause it's kinda a….. A special night." He smiles at her warmly, and she nods. Yes, an unspoken bond was formed tonight. It was the beginning of their hidden agenda to turn the tables against the she-demon herself.

"Agreed. I have been to Italy, so I will judge if it holds a candle to the country itself." She smiles politely at him, and glances at the menu. It isn't much different than what she had expected, so she decides to order the…. Fettuccine Alfredo dish for the time being. She silently wonders how Kanji will butcher the pronunciation of his order to the waiter.

Kanji stares at the menu fixedly, trying hard to decide which food item to choose. The waiter approaches the table once more, and Kanji nearly jumps out of the booth in shock. She smiles at the waiter, and speaks up. "Hello, I would like to order the Fettuccine Alfredo, if that is acceptable." Yes, perfectly spoken.

The waiter nods, scribbling it down on his notepad, and questions Kanji for his own order. Kanji stares at a food item, and she can almost see the gears turning in his brain. "T-the…. S-trim...baldy…?" She stifles a laugh at his pronunciation. At the waiter's confusion, he just points to the food dish on the menu. The waiter nods, and scribbles it down on the notepad before taking his leave. Perfect. All was going according to plan.

Kanji seems at a loss for words, unsure as to how to breach conversation. She thinks on it for a moment, trying to figure out what to reminisce on. Oh! An idea strikes her. "How are the outfits for Yu-san's wedding fairing?" Perfect! A safe, comfortable topic that wasn't embarrassing in the slightest. It would ease the tension considerably.

"O-oh, those...Uhm, I've finished Chie's and Yukiko's, also Teddie's and mine. Ma is adjusting Yosuke's to fit him perfectly, and I started on the m-mockup draft of your suit." He smiles fondly, a blush gracing his cheeks at the mention of his work.

"I admire your dedication to finishing them in a timely manner." She nods to him, realizing the veracity of her statement. Yes, it is quite difficult to craft things of such a nature so proficiently. There is a reason that their business is booming.

"O-oh, yeah…. It ain't no big deal or nothin'.... But thanks, Naoto." He beams, and the tension floods away slowly.

It was nice to see the tailor in high spirits. It seems that he, too, shares the same goal as she. "You just negated your sentence by using a double negative." She grins fondly. Some things never change, even after seven years had passed.

"D-double what now?" He raises a brow, not quite on her wavelength. But then again, he never was.

"A double negative refutes your statement into meaning the opposite. So what you said would mean something akin to 'it is a big deal or nothing'." She smiles wider. Oh, silly, silly Kanji.

_'Perhaps he will understand this time! We have faith in Kanji-kun's potential for learning.'_

'Agreed completely. He may not be proficient with grammar and booksmarts, but he is certainly proficient in creative ordeals. He simply has strengths in a different area than I.'

_'We respect his creative knowledge! As well as when he made us smiley pancakes. Kanji-kun is a true companion.'_

'....An ally at it's finest, for sure.' Kanji stares at her blankly, and he nods slowly, seemingly understanding. "O-oh, yeah. Guess I did say that." He scratches his neck bashfully.

"That you did. Do not worry, it is quite endearing in a certain aspect." She did not want him to feel unintelligent; he was simply better at different topics than she was. Nothing for the tailor to be ashamed of in the slightest.

"Y-ya think so..?" He blushes warmly again, and laughs softly. "Nice ta hear that from you. A-always assumed ya thought me fer a dumbass."

Whilst completely incorrect in his statement, she cant help but inwardly groan at his terrible sentence structure. Some things definitely never changed. "It is not a matter of a lack of intelligence, Kanji. It is moreso a matter of being skilled in different areas than I. It is nothing to be ashamed of, I guarantee you."

Kanji seems to blush harder, and he rests his elbows on the table whilst twiddling his fingers. He is still nervous seemingly, but less so. "Thanks. I…." He shakes his head quickly. "I n-never thought this would happen in a m-million years. But seein' your smile is worth the wait."

She raises a brow. He never thought their silent cooperation on fake dating would come? Well, she too did not think that would ever happen. But it seemed they were both surprised by the night's turn of events. "I would be lying to say that I expected it in the slightest either. I believe it will be beneficial to the both of us, however." She smiles at him reassuringly, and his eyes soften as he regards her.

"Y-ya look…. A l-lot different than usual." She tilts her hat down in an attempt to hide her heinous appearance from him at the statement. "N-no, I don't mean it in a bad way or nothin'.... Y-yer actually r-really….." He trails off, blushing and mumbling his next sentiment. "R-really cute. 'S a nice look."

She frowns, flushing in embarrassment. "I am never letting Rise-san force me into this heinous get up _ever_ again. But I appreciate the… the kind sentiment." She wills the floor to swallow her whole. "I hadn't expected to be seen by a familiar face. I ask that you do not speak a word of this to anybody." She already had to live with the mortification of both Kanji and her grandfather seeing her in this horrible outfit, she couldn't imagine the others seeing her in it.

The waiter saves them from the topic at hand by placing their food on the table. Thank goodness for the distraction! She willed her persona to use his good fortune for once to make Kanji forget about her awful outfit. Please! If there was a time to use his arcana, it would be now.

_'We cannot do such unless we are in the TV World, but we can try our best…'_

Her persona's confidence in his statement falters, and she sighs. Figures. They eat their food silently, and Kanji is quick to finish. She makes a small dent in her food, but otherwise cannot finish it. She places her fork in a three o clock position, signifying to the waiter that she was finished with the meal.

"Uh…. W-why are ya positioning yer fork so carefully..?" He asks, apparently unaware of the gesture.

"It is formal dining etiquette. If one places their fork in a three o clock position, it signifies to the staff that you have finished your meal."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise, and does similarly with his own fork. "Didn't know that was a thing. That's pretty smart. Makes sense you would know that stuff."

She nods in agreement. As a member of a distinguished line of detectives, she was sure to know proper dining etiquette. It was the most logical conclusion to make. "Yes, indeed."

He stares at his empty plate, and speaks up quietly. "Uhh… N-Naoto, I….. W-well, you probably already know since yer here on this date with me. But I feel like I should, ya know, say it…."

She frowns in confusion. Is he trying to cement the agreement they had silently forged? There would be no need. "As vague as your statement is, it is safe to assume that we are both aware of each other's intentions, and it will be prudent to the both of us to continue as we are for the time being. If it does not go favorably, we will figure out a solution to the ensuing problem together. As a team." She smiles reassuringly to him once more to soothe his worries. She would not back out, and they would follow through with getting Rise off of her back and in turn igniting his romantic entanglement with said idol.

"Y-yeah…. I'd really like that. Y-yer….. Yer perfect. Thought it since I met ya." He smiles softly at her, a gentle look in his gaze that puts her off guard. What was that supposed to mean?

Was he...practicing? Or was he being truthful in his statement? If not, he was an amazing actor. If she didn't know better, she would think that she herself was the target of his affections. She inwardly laughs at the notion. There was virtually no _way_ that was the case.

"Thank you, Kanji. I in turn believed you were a vital key in solving the case at the time, and correctly deduced that you would be the next target. Although I am far from perfect, I will take that as a compliment and give my appreciation towards your opinion." She stands up, leaving a tip for the waiter as Kanji removes himself from the booth. She leads the way towards the front counter and pays directly so that they may take their leave swiftly without waiting for the waiter to permit their departure. As they exit the building, Kanji grabs hold of her hand again. She turns around to face him, raising a brow.

Oh! Of course, she had to bid him farewell. She inwardly chastises herself for her impolite demeanor.

"Uhh…. T-tonight was really…. really nice. Ya wanna…. d-do this again some time?" He blushes again, squeezing her hand gently.

What? Would she repeat this horrible night again? The answer is a resounding never in a million years! But should he mean continuing the ruse to distract Rise and her grandfather….? That, she would have to agree to in an effort to achieve both of their goals.

"That will be acceptable. I feel that we have become closer after tonight." She shares a soft smile, and squeezes his hand belatedly in silent understanding. Now they were finally on the same wavelength, at long last. It was similar to how they had braved the shadows in the TV World side by side. But this time, they were braving the storm brought on by the twin-tailed terror. They made quite the formidable team.

"I'm… So glad ya feel the same. I hope… I hope we can become even closer. If you'll let me." He steps closer to her, breaching her personal space. She raises a brow in confusion.

"...I had assumed such was the intended goal." Yes, they were fighting together once more. They were surely to be better friends after such an endeavor, right?

"U-uhm…." He pauses, gathering courage for…. Whatever it was he was planning to do. Why he needed to be so close, she had no clue. He finally musters it up, and presses a soft, tender kiss to her lips. It's incredibly short, and he blushes severely afterwards whilst she stands still in shock.

What had just happened!?

_'I…. He is practicing the ruse, right?'_

Sukuna-san buzzes unassuredly, and she can't help but hesitantly agree with his assumption. Her persona hadn't failed her before, so he wouldn't fail her now. Hopefully.

"S-sorry, don't know what c-came over me--" He is cut off by her lips meeting his, effectively silencing him after she'd pulled him down to meet her. She would have to get in practice as well if she were to sell this ruse properly. Kanji was was far more skilled than she with his acting, and she needed to get on his level as soon as possible. She finally parts with him, and blushes. It was…. embarrassing, but not entirely unwelcome. At least he didn't have bad breath.

_'We want to do that again.'_

She disagrees with Sukuna-san. She would not want to push the act too far. Although it would be essential to continue to practice if they were to make the act believable, so perhaps he was right in a way.

Kanji laughs both gleefully and nervously, and looks genuinely...blissful. It's somewhat refreshing. He was never so comfortable expressing any emotion other than terror around her. It was quite a pleasant shift in disposition. She feels a soft twinge in her heart, and swiftly silences it. She wasn't sure what that was, but she would think about it later to properly part ways with her dear companion.

He pulls her into an embrace, and she can feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. Was…was he having a heart attack..!? She considers calling an ambulance for a moment, but is pulled out of the thought when he parts from her. "I….I'll see ya soon. Uh… t-text me when you're f-free." He smiles warmly at her, and waves her goodbye, letting go of her hand reluctantly.

"I will update you when convenient, no worries. Goodbye for now, Kanji." She leaves, and starts heading towards her car. It worked out, and she was able to dodge her roommate and her grandfather the entire night to spend it with her battle ally by her side. Not only had they forged a silent bond once more to achieve a similar goal, but she had solid ammo to push Rise off of her back. It was a perfectly favorable turn of events.

A brief wave of warmth washes over her, and her heart twinges once more as she ran through the memories of the night. Her eyes widen in shock. Could Kanji's blight be _contagious!?_

_'It seems we truly will meet our untimely death!'_

Horror dawns upon her at the prospect. Maybe it was just allergies. _Please_ just be allergies.


	20. Miscommunication

Naoto pushes through the door of her apartment and immediately runs to the bathroom to wipe all evidence of the ridiculous waste of a Sunday from her face. She looks so unlike herself that it just doesn't feel right in the slightest. After being under the guise of a male for so long, she had gotten a taste of being treated as a bit more of an equal by her coworkers. Being female was still…. It wasn't optimal for her line of work. She feels heavily uncomfortable dressing in such a way, and she promises to herself silently to never let anybody force her into such an atrocious outfit for as long as she lives.

She glares at the skirt, struggling to get the damn thing off for a good minute, and considers flushing it down the toilet. It was petty and ungrateful, but the memories tied to the horrid garment were ones that she would never want to remember again. It was a day filled with humiliation, mortification, disgrace, indignity, and consequences. Not only had her grandfather shown up to date her roommate, but he and Kanji had seen her in this...this…. _thing_..!

_'We should burn it! Oh, we have a wonderful idea to get revenge on Rise-chan. We shall take a pair of her underwear and hang it like a flag atop the lightning rod on the roof.'_

'Unfortunately, that is too juvenile of an action for me to partake in.'

_'We have Kanji-kun on our side now. We can request he give Rise-chan an atomic wedgie! We can hang her on a tree.'_

'Perhaps. But not for sure.'

_'Or maybe we can…! This is dastardly, even for us! Let's use Chie-chan's meat sock and slap her around with it!'_

'Absolutely not, I am not even that cruel.'

Sukuna-san continues to buzz with plans of vengeance, and she narrows her eyes as she starts the steady stream of water running from the shower head. She steps into the water, glaring at the shower knob as she chastises herself for being born female. Sure, she hadn't had any sway in such a thing, but it certainly made life much more difficult. It was as if she was expected to do nothing but ridiculous nonsensical things such as cooking or cleaning or all of the other terribly misogynistic notions and preconceptions of a male-oriented and distinctly patriarchal society. She groans, covering her face. Maybe she could perhaps learn to use makeup, but instead of highlighting her feminine features, she could attempt to make her facial structure look more naturally masculine. It was certainly possible, right? She could probably cut her hair short as she had in her high school days, too, embracing femininity be damned!

She hated being looked down upon due to something that couldn't be changed. She had tried for many years to be more comfortable with her gender and expressing it, but it only proved to be more of a burden than a benefit. It just pissed her off thinking about it. She huffs, glaring harder at nothing in particular.

' _We must accept the truth, Naoto. There is nothing wrong with femininity. There is nothing that a man can do better than a woman. Our gender does nothing to affect our ability to crack a case. We must work harder to reach our goals, but won't that be more satisfying when we achieve them?'_

She shakes her head. She knew Sukuna-san was right, but it was just so frustrating. It was hard to accept. Letting anybody find out about her true gender had been a mistake; she was being put on some of the most ridiculous, arbitrary cases just because of her gender. They believed she couldn't ' _handle_ ' it.

' _They are wrong. We caught three rapists and a serial murderer by age thirteen! We are above their skill level, and we have a surplus of experience.'_

She furrows her brows, screwing her eyes shut. As a woman, one was expected to shrug off work and get married. Then they would waste their life away raising children instead of following their dreams. And in Japan, sexism runs rampant! Not only has it been embedded into generations upon generations of families, but even as some believed it to be lessening, it was still heavily laced into biases and stereotypes. She would have easily been outed after age eighteen. Males would hit puberty by that point, and she would have lost her baby fat by then. Even if she continued to try to hide it, it would only be a matter of time until her entire facade was unraveled before the press.

To Naoto, being female just meant losing all of her hard work and reputation as a result of biases. Why would anybody be so comfortable with being looked down upon by society? She couldn't stand being treated as less than an equal.

_'It is okay. We will fight through this together. We promise. We can use Mahamaon on all of the old men who underestimate us.'_

'I don't believe mass genocide is the right way to go about this, but it is nice to have you by my side, Sukuna-san.' Her features relax as Sukuna-Hikona buzzes warmly, washing a wave of nostalgia over her.

The memory flashed to her dungeon in the TV World, when she had accepted her persona. She could feel everything the same way as she had experienced it all of those years ago. She briefly remembers all of her teammates accepting her despite her secret, and treating her the same despite the fact that her facade had crumbled before their very eyes. She remembered her vision becoming fuzzy and her persona becoming a soft wisp of light, and shortly afterwards collapsing. She remembered being carried out of the TV World on somebody's back, but before she can remember much more, the memory fades.

She rubs her eyes, and decides to think for some time about her friends rather than dwelling on her gender insecurities further. It would only prove to make her mood drop even more.

She would have to speak to Kanji a bit more about the ruse situation, and she sighs quietly at the thought. She had never acted for the sake of helping another by pretending to be romantically involved. In fact, what she knew of romance mostly consisted of boring dates that entailed shared meals. They would only have to hold hands in the presence of the idol to keep it believable.

_'....We are unsure if Kanji-kun was acting or if he was….. genuine.'_ Sukuna hums anxiously, and her eyes widen at the notion.

She had had an inkling as to that being a suspiscion but… It did not have very much evidence to back it up, so it was surely false in nature. On one hand, Kanji fled the room whenever he was around her for an extended period of time. He would trip over his words, and he would always be either incredibly pale or a heavy shade of sickly red. He would be very anxious, and he would avoid her gaze. This could only translate to terror.

_'Ummm….. But it could be something we are missing…?'_

She continues to let the gears turn in her brain. He was very much more comfortable in the company of the idol, and they seemed very much to have silent conversations that only the other could understand. Kanji would never hesitate to be in the presence of Rise, so surely this was what he was trying to achieve, right….? But if so, then…..

_'Why did he seem so genuine?'_

She nods at Sukuna-san. Exactly. That's the missing clue. What had made Kanji so different from how he usually was? They had not been in front of the idol when he had kissed her or held her hand. What would be the point of such a thing? They had formed a silent agreement, had they not?

' _We are forgetting that Kanji-kun does not think like us. He does not fight like us, either. We must put ourselves in his shoes.'_

In that case, then in the event they would escape the diner after Rise's embarrassing display, Kanji would likely not understand the lie she had forged to escape. This, in turn, would mean that after they had left the building, he was being truthful in wanting to be called upon without the accompanying honorific, meaning he wished to form a closer bond with her. Her eyes widen. Wait just a moment.

_'Kanji-kun thought we were actually on a date with him!'_ Sukuna-san starts to buzz anxiously, getting gradually louder as his panic starts to intensify.

'W-wait, we may be wrong. This could just be overthinking. If Kanji-kun did feel that way towards me, wouldn't he be less likely to avoid me?'

' _His heart was very fast! We are forgetting that his signs could be terror and could also be a romantically induced reaction! We must clear this up immediately!'_

She knew that Sukuna-san was right, but she didn't exactly feel confident that this was his actual intention. If she would breach the topic and assume that he felt such a way toward her, it would be incredibly awkward and may scare him further. But if she was correct in her assumption of their misunderstanding and consequentially told him that she did not feel the same way in return, it would break his heart and possibly ruin their friendship for good.

' _But…. We wouldn't mind trying it out if it would mean being closer with Take-Mikazuchi. We like him a lot. And we liked the kiss.'_

She decides to stop thinking after that thought. It was obvious that her brain was throwing around nonsensical thoughts at this point. She would ask Kanji about what his intentions were tomorrow so she could set everything straight. Surely he would understand that it was naught but a simple miscommunication, right?

She finally gets out of the shower after a few more minutes, and climbs into her futon for the night. Hopefully when she wakes up, she will realize that this day was all just an incredibly realistic nightmare.

~

Rise doesn't show up the next day, instead sending Naoto a message. Naoto glances at her phone screen, swiping up to view the message.

**Rise: im gona be out with ur boy toy for 2day~! we'll talk all about it when i come home ok? i'll make you spill alllll the details! ฯ(¬u¬)/ <3<3<3**

Naoto stares at the text once more, frowning. So it _wasn't_ a nightmare. She would probably have to text Kanji and let him know about the possible miscommunication. But shouldn't she explain it in person…? No, she would text him first.

**Naoto: DO U REMEMBER LAST NITE? NEED 2 KNOW UR REASONING. PLZ REPLY ASAP**

She grimaces at the little typing bubble that pops up shortly afterwards. Hopefully they were under the same assumption, right....?

**Kanji: I could never forget it. Reasoning..? Well, I don't know if I have a reason for my feelings. I've felt that way since I've met you. It's been that way for seven years now. I'm happy you figured it out, I was too much of a pussy to tell you myself.**

She stares at the phone screen blankly as Sukuna-san starts to scream within her mind. They had completely misunderstood the other!

_'WE MIGHT HURT KANJI-KUN WE MUST RUN!'_

'If I am honest I may lose my dear friend. I do not wish to be alone again…'

_'We do not want him to be sad! We should try it out. Perhaps if it does not work correctly we can break it off…?'_

'....I don't know. I must think about this for some time.'

She doesn't reply, and turns off her phone completely. She stands to her feet, and walks outside of her room to stare blankly at the refrigerator.

' _We are terrified of hurting our friend. We must think to figure out a solution. We need seclusion and peace and quiet. We must build a fort immediately.'_

She nods, having no will to deny the childish thought. It was time to barricade the world away in order to think properly for a while. She grabs a few of her favorite novels, some of her side cases, and a few pens and tacks, and immediately piles them inside of her room. After about two hours time, she constructs an immaculate pillow fort. Before retreating into her new location, she grabs several unfinished knicknacks to work on. Perhaps she could invent some detective tools to help refine her mental acuity. A day alone would likely be just what she needed to cope with her newfound mistake.

_**~~~ KANJI'S PERSPECTIVE ~~~** _

Kanji could hardly believe what had happened the night before. Not only had he been set up on a date with none other than his long time crush, but he had actually been able to kiss her, too! And she had returned it! He never would have thought this day would have come in the entire span of his lifetime. After he had walked home, his heart refused to stop beating more rapidly than it ever had before. When had she figured it out? Did Rise tell her? She seemed to be just as willing as he to go on the date.

_'WE LOVE HER SO MUCH. YES! YES! YES!'_

'Yeah, you can say that again!' He laughs excitedly and jumps, adding a little fistpump in the air. Finally! Seven years later, he finally achieved taking a step toward his high school crush. Seven long, grueling years of pining later, and he was finally living the dream. He walks into the house, and nearly dances to his room. Thank goodness his ma was out for an errand the entire week, or she would be all over his good mood and sticking her nose into his business. He walks into his room, face starting to hurt from smiling too much. He would have to hope and pray that this was indeed reality and not just a dream his brain had conjured up.

_'WE SHOULD TEXT HER TO MEET AGAIN. WE WANT TO KISS HER AGAIN AND NEVER PART.'_

'I ain't wanna come on too strong an' scare her off! We'll wait fer all that. I'm gonna tell Rise.'

He fishes his phone out of his pocket to do just that. He pulls up the idols contact information, and sends a hasty text.

**Kanji: Hey Rise, we need to hang out. Immediately. Like, tomorrow, code red.**

**Rise: CODE RED!?!?!? is this what i think it is!!!? /(=O_O=)\ r u and naoto really….**

**Kanji: I'll spill it all tomorrow. Let's meet up at eight.**

**Rise: OMG i'll b there!!!! let's do a spa day on me, mk? i'll clear my schedule! xoxoxo**

Kanji grins, silently thanking Rise for being such an angel and setting them up. He never would have expected it to go as well as it had, but it seemed that Naoto had proved him wrong yet again. That's what he loved about her, though. She was so smart and mysterious, and to top it off she was cute as all hell. He giggles softly to himself. He feels like an excited, lovestruck schoolgirl. He lays down in his futon, sighing. He would probably not get very much sleep after such an amazing turn of events, but he wouldn't mind losing sleep if it meant recounting the day's events over and over again.

~

He is quick to meet up with Rise the next day, and they make it to the spa in comfortable silence. He's bouncing his leg in his seat, quite excited to spill the events of the night before to the idol. Rise seems slightly skeptical and anxious, but he decides not to think about that for now. They get situated in the spa, Kanji laying down in his towel to get his massage. It was quite a long time filled with gentle cracks to his body and the kinks in his back being slowly rolled out, but it was the damn nicest feeling in the world. No, the second nicest feeling in the world. He blushes warmly, remembering the press of her lips against his own. They were so soft… he giggles to himself, ignoring the look of the masseuse glancing at him strangely.

After he puts on his robe and sits in the pedicure chair beside Rise, he finally grins widely and unashamedly and leans back in his chair, enjoying the cool feeling of the cucumbers on his face.

"So? Spill it, Kanji! I've been waiting for this for ages!" He can hear the anxiety and excitement in Rise's voice.

"Damn straight, sit tight and listen 'cause it was a hell of a night. After she took me outta the restaurant place she apologized fer makin' that stuff up in front o' you and her grandpa. Then I got the guts somehow ta ask her ta keep callin me without the honorific. And she actually went along with it!" He giggles gleefully.

Rise doesn't reply, so he keeps going. "Then I said I was still kinda hungry and asked if she wanted ta get some food… She said yes again! She said 'let us blow this popsicle stand'. That's way outdated but it was just adorable how confident she was 'bout it soundin' cool. Now here's one o' the best parts; I held out my hand in a moment of confidence and she… She shook it like a handshake fer some reason, but she didn't let go of it and we held hands ta the restaurant we picked. Her hands are so small, Rise, they fit perfectly in mine!" He laughs excitedly, heart beating faster at the memory.

"...Really now? _Naoto-kun_ did that…?" Rise sounds less enthusiastic than he thought she would be upon hearing the news, but he's too happy to care, and continues.

"Yeah, sure did. We went to the restaurant and we ate an' she lectured me on a double… Somethin'... Prolly 'bout my grammar. Somethin 'bout a fork. Then we left, and when we were gonna go home, I….. I kissed her."

"You _WHAT_!?" Rise shouts, pulling off her cucumbers and grinning. " _Really_!? Was she okay with it!?"

"Yeah, and that's the kicker! I pulled away an' I tried ta apologize an' she pulled me down an' kissed me back! Then we hugged an'..... We promised ta meet up again soon." He wiggles in his seat, excited at the thought. "We _finally_ went on a date, Rise! I can't believe it, after all these years…."

He can hear the smile in Rise's voice, but something is slightly off about it. "That's wonderful, Kanji! I'm so happy for you!"

He decides not to dwell on it for now, too happy to think of anything except for the previous night's events. He recieves a text, and pulls off his cucumbers to read it.

**Naoto: DO U REMEMBER LAST NITE? NEED 2 KNOW UR REASONING. PLZ REPLY ASAP**

He smiles warmly at it, and immediately types out an answer.

**Kanji: I could never forget it. Reasoning..? Well, I don't know if I have a reason for my feelings. I've felt that way since I've met you. It's been that way for seven years now. I'm happy you figured it out, I was too much of a pussy to tell you myself.**

He grins harder, blushing warmly with his reply. Damn right. He would love her for another seven years, and if she let him, even longer.

"Uhm… Kanji, I'm really _really_ happy for you, but…. What if she was…. What if it was a misunderstanding? Naoto hasn't said anything about… well…. I just don't want you to get hurt." Rise frowns, eyes flooding with worry for her friend.

Kanji shakes his head. "Well, whatever happened in her eyes is fine with me. I got ta kiss her and hug her and get closer with her. It's more than I ever coulda asked." He smiles softly, a twinge of worry settling over his heart. He knew Naoto wasn't very good at understanding social interactions, but…. He was very obvious. He was sure that she definitely would have picked that up. Right….?

_'WHATEVER. WE'LL DEAL WITH WHAT HAPPENS WHEN IT HAPPENS. WE STILL GET TA KISS HER AN' LOVE HER, THA'S ALL THAT MATTERS, YEAH? EVEN IF SHE MISUNDERSTOOD, SHE MIGHT FALL FER US IF SHE KNOWS HOW MUCH WE LOVE HER.'_

Kanji silently agrees with his persona. Even if Rise was right, he would still give her the benefit of the doubt. He would have to ask her directly the next time they would meet.


	21. Beneath the Pillow Fortress

_**~~~ RISE'S PERSPECTIVE ~~~** _

Rise smiles softly and sadly at Kanji's optimism towards his newfound relationship with the detective. She had been waiting for this for so long! She knew how bad Kanji had been pining for the girl, and just how long he had been head over heels for her. But…. Naoto had made no mention of feeling the same way towards him. She didn't even blush in his presence that often, and even when he nearly confessed to her after her dance at the LMB festival years ago, she hadn't paid much attention to the comment. It hurt her to know that Kanji might have his heart broken into pieces if this was indeed a miscommunication.

She places a hand on Kanji's forearm, smiling at him gently. "Hey, don't worry too hard! Maybe she did feel the same way. The best way to find out is to ask her; Naoto-kun doesn't say what she doesn't mean."

Kanji nods slowly, but just places the cucumbers back on his eyes and leans back into his seat. She slowly does the same, deciding to relax for the rest of the afternoon. They would work this out together, right? And if Naoto broke his heart, she would just have to rip that girl a new one!

~

Rise arrives home, removing her shoes and shutting the door behind her. She sighs contentedly, enjoying the fresh, clean feeling of being at the spa. Her skin would be glowing for days! Now, it was time to talk to that detective prince.

She starts to search the house, even knocking on the bathroom. Upon finding no answers, she finally opens the door to Naoto's room, and finds…. Oh, dear.

_'Sukuna-Hikona is radiating anxiety, we should enter the dungeon he made.'_

She nods to Himiko, scanning the fortress. It was held together by some kitchen chairs, a dresser, her cardboard cutout of Edgar Allen Poe, and even had a…. A _fence_ around it. Composed entirely of binders propped up. The roof was a large throw blanket, and… There was a flag on top. A flag with a toothbrush pole and the silk was… Rise's favorite pair of underwear! _What_!?

Rise decides that she's had enough of this, and pushes down the barricade of binders. She stomps her way inside, and trips on a large array of trinkets and mechanical parts. As if her room wasn't already a sea of strewn about items! Her fortress now, too!? 'This girl is ridiculous!'

"Ah, Rise-san. Welcome home. I must ask that you give me some time to spend in my lonesome for the rest of the week. I must focus on my casework." Naoto has the gall to speak up quietly from where she sat hunched over in the dark, a flashlight hanging from the cutout's hand whilst she tinkers with some sort of invention. She doesn't even bother to look Rise in the eye as she speaks! Rise growls.

"No, no, _no_! I don't think so. We are going to set a few things straight, and I'm not leaving until you give me some answers!" She kicks some of the strewn about things inside of the fortress aside, and plants her butt on the floor, refusing to leave.

Naoto finally turns around to glare at her, with heavy, terrible eye bags that made her look like either an incredibly gothic teenager or some sort of mime. Her face was absolutely pale, to add to it. Talk about an overreaction to a bad date! "Rise-san, I do not have the patience to speak to you right now. I implore you, _please. Leave_."

"Nope! No can do. You saddled me with some old guy-- your grandpa, might I add-- and then left me alone with him to go on a date with Kanji! I thought you were only into fictional detective men! What was that all about!?" Rise crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks.

Naoto blinks slowly, and turns back to her little invention to continue tinkering with it. "Ah, yes. I am trying to forget everything about that night. It was disgraceful and degrading. It was all I could do to escape it, and as I believed that Kanji was also a victim in your... _scheme_ … I helped aid in his escape as well."

"Mmhm, but you're dodging the elephant in the room. Not only did you agree to a date with him, but you _kissed_ him! I know you aren't the type to toy with somebody's feelings, so what gives!?" Rise glares, giving her friend one last chance to salvage herself from being kicked across the planet by her favorite pink heels.

"That was a misunderstanding on my behalf… I believed that we were under a silent agreement to not only save me from dealing with romantic entanglements, but to ignite a romantic passion between Kanji and yourself through methods of jealousy alone." Naoto sighs, looking even more dejected as time passes in silence.

Rise rubs her temples, trying to relax her headache. "Judging by this reaction, I'm guessing you put two and two together and learned that he's been crushing on you for seven years, hmm?" At Naoto's empty, dejected nod, she sighs. "So what are you going to do about it? Kanji is so happy about this! Like, off the charts happy. It's going to really hurt him when you tell him the truth."

Naoto blankly stares at the gadget in her hands, seemingly unsure of what to say for a while. Finally, she speaks up softly. "I...do not know. I hadn't any idea that he had felt romantically towards me for so long. My previous reasons for avoiding love affairs were based on the other person falling for naught but a facade of a face on the press, but in this case, the target in question is somebody that I hold dear to my heart." She sighs dejectedly. "I do not want to hurt Kanji-kun, but I do not wish to lie to him. Either way, he will be disappointed and hurt with time."

Rise nods slowly, and hugs her knees as she rearranges her sitting position. "Well…. If he knows you so well, would it really be that bad to give him a chance? He cares for you so much, and he's always had your back. I really think you two would be great for each other."

Naoto shakes her head slowly. "We must think of the long term effects of such a romantic endeavor. In the case that it does work out, it will be enjoyable for a short time. I am always on cases and moving from place to place as a result of my career, and that would put a strain on the relationship formed, thus causing him unwanted pain. If it were to end prematurely on a bad note, I would lose a very close friend as a result of hurt feelings." She sighs once more, and starts messing with the gadget again.

Rise furrows her brows, having just about enough of this. "Naoto-kun, you're thinking too much! Stop that! Listen…. I know you are new to romance, but you should let yourself experience it. I think Kanji would be the perfect companion for you. He loves everything about you! And what if he doesn't mind the distance? He's crushed on you despite you leaving for cases for several years already, I doubt it would change anything. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, right?" Naoto sighs in response, fiddling with her contraption, but saying nothing. "Come on, Naoto-kun. How do you feel about Kanji? Just…tell me what you think about him. That's the first step."

Naoto doesn't respond for some time, but she finally speaks up. "Kanji-kun is an irreplaceable companion. He was a formidable battle partner in days of past, and we made quite the team. He is smarter than he gives himself credit for, but amidst his preconceived notion of being subpar in academic fields, he does not even try to give learning another chance. He is very emotionally in tune with his peers, and displays a very passionate approach to cheering up his allies. I respect him for all of his differences. I appreciate his gentle nature in regards to animals; he feeds the cats on the floodplain to keep them alive and thriving. I witnessed one of the cats bring their kittens to him just recently; a sign of heavy trust on the animal's behalf. Despite his rough demeanor he has a gentle side, and for that I give him my regards." She pauses for a moment, then continues to tinker with her toy before continuing.

"I am not opposed to the idea of being romantically involved with such an admirable person that I trust and treasure dearly. That is not the underlying issue. What I fear is losing one of my closest friends in the event of the relationship going haywire or becoming strained. It took more than half of my current lifespan to finally make a handful of lasting friendships, and I am loathe to lose one due to an unsuccessful love affair. I…. I do not want to lose anybody else." She stops tinkering with her gadget, and places it on the floor. "I've already lost my parents, and I do not wish to lose a loved one once more. The pain is... too much to bear." She hugs her arms, not bothering to look Rise in the eyes.

Rise's gaze softens, and she walks over on her knees to sit closer to Naoto. "Listen… we will always have your back, Naoto-kun. I don't know what it's like to lose a loved one, but…. But I will stick by you to the very end, no matter what. I won't let you ever be alone again. Trust is a two sided coin; if you continue to push those who love you away, it will only cause their trust to die out because they think you don't like them. It hurts people when you refuse to let them become closer. Sure, putting up walls keeps you from being hurt, but it also hurts those who wish to be closer to you." She smiles softly and wraps an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

Naoto doesn't respond for some time, but eventually nods slowly. "Yes….. I am aware. I suppose I should… I should attempt to put more faith in all of you." She swears she can hear a soft sniffle, but it's immediately smothered in its infancy.

Rise pulls her into her arms, and embraces her. "Trust me, just… Just give it a try. I really think it will be therapeutic for you in the long run. I can't think of anybody better to date you. And if you don't like it, you can tell Kanji. Sure, he will be sad for some time, but his friendship isn't frail. He will still be there for you no matter what. I _promise_." She feels a nod against her chest, and Naoto finally returns the hug for the first time since the idol had known her. She smiles gently. That was the first step, and she would make sure that she knew it. "Come on, let's get out of this little fortress of seclusion. It's stifling in here." Rise laughs softly, and Naoto follows her out.

 _'We can feel her persona's gentle waves of trust. We are making progress. We have faith that she will grow more as a person with time and trust.'_ She can feel Himiko's relief in her body, and she echoes the feeling.

'I'm so proud of her.' She smiles at Naoto, and pulls her out of her room and into the living room. She pushes her into the arm chair, and Rise takes a seat on the couch, tossing her a novel that had been left on the coffee table. "Read me this novel you like so much, pleeeease?"

Naoto stares at the novel, and slowly becomes bemused. "Since when were you interested in murder mystery novels…?"

"Since never. But I want to know what you see in them. So read! Chop chop!" She giggles. "After that I can show you my favorite chick flick, or my favorite romantic comedy film so we can be on equal ground."

Naoto finally smiles, rolling her eyes in response. "I suppose I can agree to that." She opens the novel, and starts to read aloud.


	22. A Mutual Agreement

Naoto blinks her eyes blearily open, and sits up from the couch. She had fallen asleep on the couch against Rise by the looks of it. And…. Rise's drool got all over her cheek. Ew. She wipes it off with her hand, and glares at the snoring girl. It wasn't her fault that she was drooling so vigorously, but it was still…. Unwanted. It was nice that the idol was on equal footing with her at long last, however. She had read through three chapters of her detective novel until Rise called it quits and turned on the chick flick.

Naoto wasn't exactly a fan of chick flicks or romance movies in the slightest, but as opposed to Rise's short attention span when it came to her own area of interests, Naoto took the time to study the chick flick full heartedly for social know hows and actions that might prove similar to Rise's motivations and actions. All in all, it was quite similar to the idol's way of life.

She carefully nudges Rise off of her lap and places her gently on the couch, resting her head on a throw pillow. Afterwards, she stands up and stretches thoroughly before heading over to her phone. She finally opens up her conversation with Kanji and types out a quick reply before she can change her mind.

**Naoto: APPRECIATE YOUR HONESTY. MEET AT OKINA MOVIE THEATRE Y/N**

According to the chick flick, movie dates were a social norm. She would usually skip the romance endeavors in her books to get to the actual confirmation of the culprit, so she'd naturally have to rely on the chick flick for information on that particular subject. Her phone buzzes, and she swipes the screen upwards to check the incoming message.

**Kanji: I'll be there. Does 12:00pm sound good?**

**Naoto: THAT IS ACCEPTABLE**

**Kanji: Which movie did you have in mind?**

Naoto pauses before answering that question. She hadn't checked which movies would be showing before her brilliant plan struck her. She chastises herself for her less than prudent thinking and acting on a whim when another text arrives.

**Kanji: Actually, let's just figure it out when we get there. Then we can grab some food afterwards if that's alright with you.**

**Naoto: UNDERSTOOD. C U AT 12PM**

She places her phone back onto the end table and walks to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. She needed to wake up for the day if… if she was going to give this her all. It wasn't as if she was opposed to dating Kanji in the slightest, especially after the newfound knowledge that he had been pining for her for seven long years now. How hadn't she picked up on that? Some detective _she_ was! She glares at the coffee brewer as it starts to boil the water. Perhaps she would just have to communicate more clearly with Kanji so that they were definitely on the same page from now onwards. 

_ 'We want to kiss him and hug him again. Longer! Longer!" _

She smites Sukuna's wishes immediately. 'Absolutely not. I am not even sure that we are on the same page even now. I must make him aware of my misunderstanding, and thusly explain that I am open to exploring a romantic endeavor with him.'

_ 'Honesty is good. But please! We want to hold his hand. We must consider it as an option.' _

She doesn't immediately smother that proposition upon its infancy, and nods slowly in response. 'Perhaps.'

She takes a long sip of her coffee, and glances at the nearby clock on the TV stand. Three hours to the projected time of the date. She would have to leave at least thirty minutes ahead of time in order to show up fifteen minutes early and prepare herself for… This event. She had an hour to research the best way to handle a date, and another hour and a half to get cleaned up and get ready for the date. And this time, she would wear something of her own choosing.

A memory of the atrocious outfit Rise had forced upon her last time causes her to briefly cringe. It seemed that now Kanji had seen her at her worst; it was a good thing he didn't care for blackmail. She sighs, and opens up her computer to start researching proper ways to have a successful date.

  
  


_**~~~ KANJI'S PERSPECTIVE ~~~** _

He had been rather anxious about her prolonged silence for some time, but instead of worrying his brain with fussing over it, he had decided to do something more productive. Something to keep his hands busy, and his mind tethered. He stabs his finger with a needle and yelps. "FUCK!" He growls it out, and examines his finger. Really, what kind of dumbass didn't use a thimble when blind stitching a dress hem? He snorts. Apparently he is the dumbass he's mocking.

He starts to rework the seam after going slightly off center, cursing and meticulously lining beading through the thread. Beading was always such tiring work… But it gave the garment a lil' something extra.

_ 'YA JUST LIKE SHINY SHIT. SUCK IT UP AND ADMIT IT.' _

'Yeah? Well so do you so shut yer trap.' He scowls. Take-Mikazuchi was such a damn… what was it again? Hippo-crepe? No, Hippo-critter. He huffs. Damn persona.

He almost jumps at the sound of an incoming text, and nearly stabs his finger with the needle once more in response. Thankfully, he moves away quickly enough to escape the needle's incoming intrusion.

He checks the text, and his heart immediately starts hammering in his chest as he responds. Shit, this was _actually_ happening. Naoto Shirogane was finally asking him on a date. After seven years. He takes a shaky breath, sending a quick question, and then dismissing it with yet another text. He would figure it out when he arrived. He places his phone down and glances at the half finished beading, narrowing his eyes through his lenses. He wants it to be perfect, so he would not dare to do some half assed job! He would save it for later, when he had more focus. 

He stands up, and rushes to the bathroom to throw on clothes and get ready. He quickly picks a simple tank top with a large cat imprinted on it, but thinks twice. 'Nah, gotta dress proper fer a date.' He spends ten minutes folding the tank perfectly and putting it into his drawer, subsequently grabbing a boring white button up. It was safe, and looked like something Naoto herself would wear. It should be fine; he had made it himself for practice. He pulls on his cat hoodie as well as some jeans, and places a sharktooth necklace for good measure.

It was now pretty well known in Inaba that he liked cute shit by this point. Sure, it was faced with a fuck ton of ridicule, but he quickly made peace with his idea of masculinity. If he liked cute things it didn't mean he was any less of a man; he could still crush biker gangs easily and scare off assholes within twelve feet of him. He just so happened to like cute shit! He was still a man though, dammit! And if people didn't like that, they could go fuck themselves.

_'YA CAN SAY THAT AGAIN.'_ Take-Mikazuchi lets out a rumbling, thunderous chuckle that reverberates in his mind.

Kanji throws on his shoes as he exits the shop, and rushes to the old truck they used for deliveries. He turns on the elevator music… Okay, he wasn't exactly a fan of this awful music, but it did help him focus. And his ma was very clear that he had to have as much focus on the road as possible. He starts up the car, and gets on the road; he starts going quite under the speed limit, making sure to stay directly in the middle of the lane and growling every time he would get slightly off center. Damn, it just pissed him off if it wasn't perfect! If he made clothes perfectly, he sure as fuck should be able to stay in the damn lane!

~~ 

He arrives at Okina City about two hours later, taking the last fifteen minutes to park pristinely. Perfectly lined up. He'd be annoyed if it wasn't done properly, so it was helpful that he'd arrived early. He grabs his keys and stuffs them in his pocket, then starts heading towards the Okina Theatre. He was early by about fifteen minutes, it seemed. Since Naoto always showed up fifteen minutes early to basically anything, he starts to search for her. 

When he spots her, his eyes soften. Last time he had seen her she was incredibly uncomfortable with her appearance; sure, she was cute-- _DAMN, she was cute_ \-- but she just wasn't happy in it, so it wasn't as charming as her current outfit. She is wearing a sweater vest and a bowtie. The vest is very much plaid, and the bowtie is black, and it had a white button up underneath. Along with that, she is wearing black slacks and her platform shoes. He chuckles under his breath.

She dressed like such a damn nerd, and it was so damn... _perfect_. It was so her, and that's exactly why he found it so endearing. To top it off, she was wearing her favorite hat from their high school days. He notices that the band is fraying, and silently promises to fix it as soon as he can get Rise to swipe it. Damn loose thread. That shit is the bane of his existence.

He walks over to her as she flips through her large folder containing multiple documents. Did she bring her casework to the date…? He raises a brow, and finally speaks up. "Uhh…Ya workin' on somethin'..?" 

She snaps her head up to share his gaze, and nods. "Y-yes. You startled me." She takes a breath, and continues. "I… am merely going over my notes so that this meeting leads itself in a pleasant direction." She smiles awkwardly at him, and drops her gaze shortly afterwards. 

He nods slowly. She researched what to do on dates… to say he was surprised would be a lie. He chuckles softly under his breath. "Just be yerself. That's…" He bashfully rubs his neck. "That's who I fell in love with, after all…" His face flushes harder and he screws his eyes shut. Wait, was that too cheesy? Shit! He had just embarrassed himself!

He hears her laugh softly, and he opens his eyes."H-hey, what's so funny!?" He hated being laughed at.

"Nothing ill, Kanji-k--" She amends her sentence. "Kanji. It is just quite shocking to me that I have figured this out only recently; and that is why we must gain equal footing on recent events." She smiles at him, and his face warms up. It was the small things that she did that really made his heart flutter.

"Y-yeah… uh, spill it, I guess…?" He can't meet her gaze, so he simply toys with the bottom of his jacket zipper.

"I should be clear; my intentions on the blind date… I do not believe they were the same as your own. I… I was under the assumption that we had formed a silent pact to throw Rise-san off track in her silly lie. To 'score' you a romantic date with Rise-san, and to get her out of my hair in regards to attracting a mate." She sighs, tilting her hat down. "After…. After the night's events, I realized that perhaps… you were genuine. And upon confirmation of your recent texts, it seems that that deduction is correct." 

His heart plummets. Of course… He shouldn't have let his hopes get too high. 'Course she'd never feel the same. He squints his eyes shut, squeezing the end of his jacket in his fist. 

"B-but… After reflecting on… t-the events that took place, I realized that it was n-nothing short of...e-enjoyable." She takes a deep breath. "I.. wouldn't be opposed to attempting to explore a romantic relationship with you, if that is… a-acceptable."

His eyes shoot open. Wait… She didn't… Reject him..? That… Wait, she wanted to try dating him!? "H-huh..?" His mind simply wasn't buffering fast enough. Shit, this was probably another dream.

"I…" She pauses, tapping her chin in thought. "I would like to see how this date will play out." She smiles slightly, and finally meets his gaze.

His heart immediately starts doing backflips in his chest. "Y-yeah, I-I'd…. Damn it, I'd love that! If it ain't too big a deal, I wanna go on as many dates as ya want. Any time." He pauses. Did that sound too desperate? "I-I mean if I have time between work an' all that." 

She laughs softly. "I understand the sentiment, Kanji. Let us decide on a movie." She starts to take a step towards the list of showings, but pauses, and awkwardly slips her hand into his. She furiously avoids eye contact as his face colors a darker shade of red. Naoto holding his hand willingly… It was as if his dreams had become reality. He grips it back softly, and she quickly starts to pull him towards the list of showings. Not many movies were playing; there was one that was a horror story and mystery that Naoto seemed interested in, but to hell with that! He ain't watching something that would make him look like a coward. Really, he was interested in a romcom, but was too embarrassed to say anything. Eventually they compromised on Detective Pikachu. She likes detectives, and he likes cute pikachus! A perfect movie for a date.

He takes a seat in the theatre, and she sits on his right side, letting go of his hand in favor of crossing her arms. He frowns a bit at the loss of warmth in his hand, but doesn't speak up. He just wanted her to be comfortable on this date, so whatever she felt like doing was fine by him.

As they wait for the movie to start, he decides to try to kindle a conversation, and opens his mouth and turns to her. However, she is squinting at her folder yet again… The notes she had taken. Damn, how many pages did she write? He frowns. "D-don't… look, just do what ya think is right. Ya don't gotta plan it all out.. Y'know? D-dates are supposed ta be whatever feels right… n-not a routine ya plan." He blushes softly. 

She nods slowly. "I…. Alright, I suppose." She blushes, and pulls the brim of her hat over her eyes. He smiles warmly and chuckles under his breath. And then, in a moment of sheer courage, he rests his arm behind her seat, and quickly looks the other way before speaking up."L-like.. Like t-this." He flushes harder.

At the lack of a response, he almost pulls his hand back, but he feels her grab his arm and pull it over her shoulder. And then, she holds his hand and leans against his shoulder. "I….. Y-yes." She blushes furiously.

But damn, if he didn't look any less scarlet! He hesitantly rests his head atop hers, heart thundering in his chest. This was the best day ever. Scratch that, the second best day ever. The first was the day they kissed. His facial muscles start to ache from smiling too much as the movie fades into the opening scene.


	23. Movie Finale

Kanji fidgets with his jacket zipper anxiously as his heart thunders in his chest; he could hardly focus on the movie at this point, even with such a painfully cute pikachu as the star! He feels her take a deep breath for the umpteenth time, seemingly trying to relax and adapt to their position. It was difficult not to notice the armrests digging into their sides, and the pang of hunger in his stomach grew stronger as the movie continued to drone on. Naoto seemed very lost in thought throughout the whole movie, as he was; he assumed it was for different reasons. Probably. 

_ 'WE SHOULD PULL HER IN FER A KISS.' _

'Y-yeah, but maybe later, y'know? Rise says ya gotta do it at the right moment.' He reasons with his persona, heart fluttering at the thought of feeling her lips against his again. They were so soft… hell, everything about her was so _soft_! At least from what he's experienced as of yet. He quickly stomps the growing embers of that train of thought before it can delve into risky territory. He glances at her face; her brows are somewhat scrunched in thought, and she's biting her lip slightly whilst tapping her fingers on the seat. He grips her hand tighter, heart leaping when she smiles gently at him in response to the gesture.

"Y….Ya got somethin' on yer mind…?" He whispers quietly in an attempt to keep from distracting others from the movie. Naoto nods slowly, and speaks up.

"Yes… I will indulge you in my thoughts after the movie meets its finale." She leans her head back on his shoulder, and takes a shaky breath. He smiles, and before he can stop himself, he places a quick kiss to the top of her head. She stiffens for a few seconds, but doesn't comment on it.

~ 

Shortly after the movie meets it's finale, Kanji is holding back tears. His pikachu was his dad the whole damn time!? He didn't expect that in the slightest! They went on a whole damn journey bonding over lost memories and became closer as a family while at it! As uncomfortable as his position was, he still concluded that this movie was a damn good use of time. He glances to Naoto, who still looks lost in thought, eyes narrowed and fingers on her chin, tapping in thought. He smiles fondly, and gets to his feet, gently pulling her up as well.

She finally snaps out of her train of thoughts, and follows Kanji out of the theatre. Kanji stretches his arms up, twisting his torso to remove the aches that had been stirring in his back from the uncomfortable chairs of the theatre.

"So… what were ya busyin' yer mind with the whole time?" He wasn't sure what her mind had conjured up in relation to the movie, but he was always pleasantly surprised and somewhat confused with her findings.

She lets out a soft breath through her nostrils, and crosses her arms. "If they could not find an injured body or proof of the corpse, or even if they had properly conserved the scene of the crime, it would be ridiculously simple to know that Harry Goodman had not perished in a car accident. The body doesn't just…. Disappear. Surely they would have searched the crime scene sufficiently? Unless their police force was incredibly insufficient in handling the most basic of criteria required in their work as detectives. One cannot conclude death without proper evidence!" 

Kanji stares blankly, not quite understanding the discrepancy, but he blinks and nods. "Uhh… Yeah, but I don't think that was the point o' the movie…" He frowns. Weren't they trying to solve the mystery of Pikachu's am...neshur? He frowns.

"Yes, that is the case, but I have merely stated the inconsistency from the very beginning. Now, in regards to Pikachu's amnesia, he should have at least been taken to the 'Pokemon Center' and should have definitely taken measures to get his x rays looked at by a licensed nurse. Wouldn't that be the obvious course of action? What if his condition had been exacerbated?"

He scratches his head, shrugging. He starts to walk, listening to Naoto as she trails behind and rambles about all of the mistakes she could find in the movie's plot. He finally stops at a restaurant in Okina; one that sold more traditional foods, and took a step inside. Naoto follows after, seemingly finishing her in depth analysis on the problems in the plot of the movie.

They take a seat after ordering, and Kanji finally responds to her take. "I mean… that ain't wrong or nothin', but I think yer missin' the point of the movie. I thought it's supposed ta be about a father and a son reuniting by solvin' a case. Yer just focusin' on the little details instead of gettin' the big picture." Although her logical take on every story was quite entertaining and interesting to hear about, Naoto always tended to focus on solely the facts, rather than the emotions in the movie being the main point. 

Naoto lifts a finger to speak, but then stops. She bites her lip, starting to think again, and then finally nods. "You have pointed out a very crucial aspect of the story. I failed to take such feelings into account…" She shakes her head in defeat.

He chuckles under his breath. "Ya just gotta let yerself feel; sometimes ya can't think everything through and ya gotta surrender to yer feelings. That's what ma always tells me; she says 'sometimes ya just gotta be more heart than brain'."

Naoto nods slowly. "Yes.. It seems that is still a weak point in my skill range. I will attempt to take that into account for future endeavors." 

After a few moments of idle chitchat, they finally receive their food and start to eat. Honestly, he'd had way better food before, and this was completely basic. They forgot to even add any damn spices! Whatever, he wasn't gonna let his food go to waste. He chows down every last bite, and takes a final swig of his drink. Afterwards, he starts to carefully arrange the plates in a simple yet organized manner; one that would help the waiter clean up the table easily.

He glances over to Naoto, who seems to be poking at her food whilst lost in the labyrinth of her own brain once more. He grins fondly. "Don't worry 'bout it too hard; they don't have experience in nothin' but writing movies and acting. It ain't like they know how to write a real investigation." 

She dips her head and smiles in response. "Once again, an astute observation. I value your opinions on these matters, Kanji… You always have a vastly different interpretation on everything that happens; a heavily differing viewpoint than mine, that is. It's… refreshing, to say the least." 

He blushes, and rubs his neck bashfully. "Y-yeah, guess so. Don't really think 'bout it as much as you do. But that's what makes ya so smart, y-y'know?" 

Naoto smiles warmly, and his heart skips a beat subsequently. She finally places her plate atop his finished one, stacking it similar to his own to make cleanup easier on the waiter; which was very… unlike her. Naoto wasn't exactly known for thinking about the affairs of others; not in regards to emotions, anyway.

_ 'SHE'S TRYNA BE MORE LIKE US, DUMBASS.' _

He snorts at his persona. Asshole. But he had a point! Naoto never took other's feelings into consideration unless they were close to her, often coming off as cold and detached. But she was definitely trying to do what he'd do. It kinda touched his heart. Like, a lot. Kinda gripped it and squeezed it, more so.

The waiter returns, and before Kanji can offer to cover the bill, Naoto immediately hands over the payment. He furrows his brows at her when the waiter takes his leave. "You paid last time, yeah? Shouldn't that mean I pay this time?"

She raises her brows, and shakes her head. "It is I who asked you to accompany me on this outing, thus leaving payment in my own hands. And…. suffice to say, I am quite well off in terms of financial support. It would only make the most sense for me to foot the bill." She stands up from her seat, and Kanji follows her out of the restaurant. 

"Y-yeah… Wait, huh? Well I ain't poor. I mean, I ain't loaded either, but the shop's more popular than it used to be. Ma and I kinda split the bills, so I get a good amount o' spending money every month. Ya don't gotta spend so much dough on me; we can pay it together." She starts to chuckle, and he frowns. 

"K-Kanji, I truly appreciate the sentiment, but it would be most logical for me to pay. If I were to put it in your words, I am in fact 'loaded' as you say. My family is quite well known and commissioned heavily for our work. It merely does not put even a slight dent in my funds; it is most senseful for me to pay, I guarantee it." 

His eyes are wide in surprise. Wait… she's rich!? He hadn't expected that in the slightest. But her family was famous, she was famous, so… it did kinda make sense. He scratches his head awkwardly. Yeah, she knew fine dining and she knew ballroom dancing. Only fancy people learned that stuff in this day and age. "Oh. I didn't even know." He shrugs awkwardly. "But it does feel kinda pathetic makin' you pay each time. Just… Lemme pay fer some things. It'd make me feel like less of an asshole." He holds out his hand, and pulls her own in his, taking a step closer.

She laughs softly. "If that is your wish, I will acquiesce. But only sometimes." She freezes for a second, but grips his hand back. They were so small and soft… he blushes harder. She was so damn cute, but telling her that would probably get him kicked in the gut. Or kneecaps, with their height difference. 

He smiles at her, heat rising to his cheeks. It was now or never. C'mon, be a man, Kanji! He continues to falter, pausing in cowardice. He did it before, he can damn sure do it again!

_ 'S'CAUSE I HELPED YA LAST TIME, EGGHEAD. I'LL GET YA MOVIN' THIS TIME TOO.' _

He is about to insult his persona right back, but his persona is quick to make him act. He pulls her closer and bends down, pressing his lips to hers. His face immediately ignites further, and he nearly topples over his own feet to back away… Before she stops him, pulling him closer by the arm and returns the kiss. It lasts a good few seconds longer than last time, and he can't help but feel poisoned by it. Or.. Was it intoxicated? Look, his brain wasn't working right now. For fucks sake, he was kissin' his crush of seven years!! And she was kissin' him back all of her own choosing! They finally part, and he rests his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes and trying to quell his hammering heart. 

Naoto's hands were pretty cold, but it was okay 'cause his were nice and toasty and would warm hers up. He pulls her into an embrace, and this time, she doesn't stiffen immediately at the touch. She slowly wraps her arms around his waist, returning the gesture. If he could calm his own heart down, he would know that hers was racing too. She rests her head against his chest, and softly speaks. "This was…an exemplary outing. Thank you, Kanji." 

He pulls her closer, and places a kiss on her forehead. "Y-yeah… I liked it too. A lot. B-but not like, too much in a creepy way, y-y'know?" He blunders, immediately scrambling so as not to sound desperate.

Naoto laughs softly, and separates from the embrace. She places a hand on his cheek and smiles warmly. "Yes, I fully understand. You are by no means unsettling, I assure you." He places his hand atop her own resting on his cheek, and leans into it slightly. "Y-yeah.. Glad ya understand." He leans against her hand, face warm and heart thudding in his chest for a good few moments before he speaks up.

"W-we should… prolly go home, huh?" He sighs, and she removes her hand, nodding in response. 

"Yes, that is the most likely course of action. Perhaps…we can continue with these outings." He smiles wider, cheeks all rosy. 

"Yeah, I'd really like that." They kinda stare at each other for a good moment, before Kanji painfully separates from her grasp. "W-well… I'll… See ya soon. Uh… Don't wait up to contact me again." He almost says the dreaded three words he had been dreaming of spilling to her for years now, but thankfully stifles it before it comes to fruition. That would definitely throw her off; too soon.

She nods, and rubs her elbow awkwardly with one arm. "Y-yes. That would be very much appreciated. I will speak to you again soon, Kanji. This endeavor was quite pleasant." And with that, she pulls her hat down over her face, flustered, and swiftly walks away. He grins warmly, and lets loose a little giggle. Damn, this was totally the best day of his life; fuck the second best day! This one totally takes the cake.


	24. Content Warning

Hello, all! This is Sohlah speaking, and I am here to warn everybody reading that the future chapters will contain more mature content.

No, it is not explicit by any means, but there are scenes that have a bit of adult content. When things to develop into heavily spicy territory, I will have a warning tag at the beginning of the chapter. Do look out for this in the future!


	25. Festival Preparations

_**~~~RISE'S PERSPECTIVE~~~  
**_  
  
  
  
Rise awakens with a start, coughing and spluttering in alarm after accidentally choking on her own saliva. Geez, did she really drool that much!? She huffs a breath out of her nostrils, and runs a hand through her matted hair.... geez, she had skipped her entire beauty routine to cheer Naoto up the night before. Honestly, though? If it were to repeat itself, she would do the same thing over and over again should her friend need it. Rise rubs at her eyes, and subsequently stretches her arms above her head. After a brief few moments of staring blankly at the inactive television, she finally rises to her feet, and makes the short inevitable trudge to her room to work on her makeup routine and get packed. She would be taking another trip to Sendai to star in a sudden photo shoot and festival performance with....  
  
  


_'Kanami-chan.... Why is it that we can never get her out of our hair?'_   
  
  


'I don't know.. I mean, she's pretty sweet so I shouldn't be so bummed about seeing her, you know?'  
  
  


_'Wouldn't it be silly if she was our soulmate?'_   
  
  


Rise's eyes widen, and she immediate shoves the notion out of the window. 'H-Himiko-chan, you know as much as I do that my heart is only for Yu! That isn't even in the realm of possibilities; I know I want to get married, but _geez_ , I'm not _that_ desperate to move on!' She pats her cheeks a few times, willing the blush to dissipate away quickly. No! No, she would not let Himiko distract her with such a nonsensical idea. She feels a soft lapsing vibration from her subconscious, and she frowns. Himiko was _so_ laughing at her!  
  


She rolls her eyes and finally starts applying her foundation. Rise enjoys her morning routine; it gives her a good deal of time to get her thoughts rolling, and her optimism intact. She was doing far better than she had been a few nights ago, so this couldn't be all bad, right? Yeah! She would just stay optimistic. Maybe she could even become better friends with Kanami and catch up with her!  
  
  


 _'We wonder if she got another boob-job...'_  
  
  
  
'HIMIKO!' She nearly squeaks, and shakes her head furiously in response to her mischievous persona's inner ramblings. Himiko's mind is totally in the gutter almost one hundred percent of the time! She sighs, and continues with her routine whilst attempting to keep Himiko out of her mind's eye. After nearly two hours pass, she finally finishes her routine by twisting her hair into the familiar twin tails that had... well, basically, become her iconic look to the press. She puffs the pigtails to look fluffier, and finally takes a few deep breaths. Alright! Time to start the day! She starts to pack her suitcase for a week away from home, and smiles at the small party dress she had bought for the blind date, and for similarly exciting events of a similar nature. She chuckles, remembering the events of just a few days ago. Oh, being with Naoto's grandpa for an evening was so _awkward_ , but he had ended up telling her all about his youthful days of long past.  
  


All old people seemed to do just that, but it was extra entertaining when it was an old person who was related to somebody she knew so little about in terms of... well, everything! Either way, it seemed that Naoto's grandfather was a stark contrast to Naoto on nearly ever aspect of their personalities. Not only was he a wild lady-killer in his prime, but he was also quite into using today's children's slang. He had confessed that Naoto would never understand, so he would have to attempt to converse with other kids her age to confirm their veracity. She giggles softly. She was quite curious as to where Naoto inherited her boring, aloof and constrained attitude from-- it certainly wasn't her grandfather.  
  


She finishes packing her suitcase, and heads to the kitchen for a quick breakfast that she can snack on while she waits for Inoue to pick her up. As she enters the kitchen, she glances around the area for her roommate. It was incredibly unlike Naoto to not be awake by midday, so she must have left. Then again... she didn't work today, so it was quite out of the ordinary. Rise shrugs it off; the girl's practically a workaholic, she's probably working despite it being her day off!   
  


She sends a quick text to Naoto in order to alert her of her upcoming absence.  
  
  
  


**Rise: hey naoto-kun!!!! @u@/ i dint c u this morning so i wanted 2 tell u i am going to sendai 4 a last minute shoot. <T_T;> I will b workin w/ kanami wish me luck ;-;!!**   
  


**Naoto: KEEP N TOUCH THX.**   
  
  
**Rise: can do, can do! ^^ i'll b back n a week or soooo.... u gotta update me on what happens when im gone 2 ok? promise!!!! >_>/**   
  
  
**Naoto: UNDERSTOOD**   
  
  


Rise smiles softly at the words on her screen, and giggles under her breath. That typing style would never get old. A call lights up on her screen, and after accepting it, she gets the okay from Inoue to come outside and get into the car. She grabs her suitcase from beside the table and pulls it behind her out of the door, making sure to lock it behind her.  
  
  


~  
  
  


After several hours of sitting in the car idling away on her phone, Rise finally feels the car pull to a gentle halt at the Venus Lodge; it was an incredibly upscale and expensive inn that celebrities would often book for long stays out on the town. A few butlers come and grab her things, bringing them up to her room for her, and she walks to the elevators with Inoue, entering one quickly and immediately removing her sunglasses. Sunglasses could really come in handy at times, but it just made everything so dark! Especially in the evening, like now. She folds one end, and clasps the other side shut on the collar of her shirt. Inoue yawns quietly and she laughs in response. "Hehe, thanks for driving all that way. It must've taken a lot out of you."   
  
  
  
Inoue shakes his head, waving it off. "Oh, no, no. It was no trouble at all. It's in the job description, after all. That, and I can't risk you ruining your reputation with that road rage of yours." He grins knowingly as Rise crosses her arms, sticking her lower lip out in a pout.  
  
  


"It's not my fault that nobody knows how to drive on these damn roads! Grandma always told me that I needed to assert myself as I grew up, and it's gotten me _this_ far, right?"   
  
  
The elevator pings their arrival to the correct floor, and Inoue shakes his head. "I guess it isn't bad to be confident with expressing yourself, but sometimes you have to keep the feelings of others in mind, especially on the road." He steps out after her, and they continue with idle chatter until they arrive at her hotel room. Inoue hands her the security card, and she scans it through the card slot, a clicking sound following quickly in succession with her removal of the key. She opens the door to the inn, taking a deep whiff of the air. Ohohohohhh, yes. The first intake of air at a high end hotel is always the _best_ thing ever.   
  
  
She walks in, taking a peak at the interior of the spacious, western-style room. The blankets on the bed look super cushy, and the couch has an arm chair and a foot rest and a _ginormous_ television set-- widescreen, too! Nothing she wasn't used to, but it was still exciting to see it every time. She runs out to the balcony, pushing the curtains open and admiring the view beneath her. Oh, and there is a hot tub, too! With color changing settings... She giggles. Oh, yes, maybe she could even have some company over.  
  
  


  
 _'Company is putting it lightly.'_ Himiko radiates mischievous energy, and Rise's face lights with a soft flush.  
  
  
  


She exits the balcony and sits back into the couch, getting comfortable in the cushions and throw pillows before calling out to Inoue, who seemed to be fiddling with the phone. "Hey, would you call room service? I didn't drive but I'm still super worn and hungry from the long trip." She yawns and settles further into the cushions.  
  
  
  
"I'm already ahead of you, Rise-san. How do you feel about sushi tonight?" At Rise's hasty confirmation, he immediately dials the number and places the order. Inoue busies himself with readying everything in the kitchen for daily usage, and then finally, when the food arrives, he takes it to the coffee table and Rise slides off of the couch.   
  
  


"I'll take my departure after dinner; we will be beginning practice for the festival performance tomorrow at dawn, so be prepared to wake up early."   
  
  
  


Rise nods, and swipes a piece of halibut, plopping it into her mouth. Oh yeah, that hit the spot. "Mmm, yeah yeah, I'll be up in time, don't _worry_! I always meet my deadlines. I'll set some alarms just in case, though, if it will make you worry less." She grins, and Inoue shakes his head with a chuckle.  
  
  


"We can't forget that after your break you had a lot of trouble waking up on time; since then I've made sure to take extra care to remind you. I'll call thirty minutes ahead of time as well."  
As the conversation continues into the night, dinner quickly wraps up and Inoue says his farewell for the night. Rise shuts the door behind him, and walks straight to the western-style bed, jumping on and cuddling into the soft covers. Ohhh... sweet, _sweet_ comfort. _So_ much better than Inoue's car's interior leather seats.  
  
  


She silently drifts off to sleep after sending Naoto a hasty text, and she feels a soothing hum relaxing her body. A familiar hum; her persona's ability called relaxing wave worked to a minuscule effect, but it worked wonders to soothe her body to sleep.  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
Thankfully, much to Inoue's satisfaction, Rise woke up at the perfect time. Of course she was still quite tired, but she would just have to make do. Today was going to be.... _eventful_. She would be meeting with Kanami to practice a dancing routine for the festival... She sighs. Kanami was her rival at this point; their popularity was nearly equal in votes based on polls throughout the world. Kanami is a very kind, caring person, but can be a bit of an airhead at times, like Yukiko. She had dealt with quite a bit that Rise had found out about at the LMB Festival years ago, but it had been a long time since then, so she was sure that a lot must have changed. She enters the practice room, working on her deep stretches to ready herself for the routine. After a few minutes of warming up, Inoue enters the room with Kanami in tow.  
  
  
Just as Rise had expected, Kanami had changed quite a bit from years ago; Her hair was still dark brown, and she still had her rectangular frames sitting upon the bridge of her nose. However, it was her clothing that was the most strikingly different. Kanami was now wearing her hair down with a cherry blossom headband in her hair. She was still slightly taller than Rise, and she no longer wore those _ugly_ crocs. Rise stifled a sigh of relief; those things were gawd-awful. Her shirt was a baggy, off shoulder white button down top, and she had green high waisted shorts, and a black cardigan tied around her waist.  
  
  
  
 _'We must point out that her boobs did not get any larger. It seems the first enhancement sufficed.'_ Himiko hums mischievously, and Rise silently agrees.  
  
  
  
"Rise-senpai! It's been so long! How have you been doing?" Kanami's eyes light up in glee at the sight of Rise, and Rise can't help but return her infectious smile.  
  
  
"Hehe, Hey, Kanami-chan! You don't have to call me senpai anymore, you know. We're far graduated from grade school." Rise throws her arms out for a hug, and Kanami gladly returns the embrace just as smothering as Rise always did. Now _that's_ a proper hug! She would have to have Kanami teach Naoto how to work with physical affection; Obviously, Rise herself wasn't getting through to her at this point!  
  
  
"I _knowwww_ , but sometimes it just comes out naturally-- like, like I don't even-- OW!" She bites her lip, jerking back and rubbing her temples to alleviate some sort of head pain. Rise opens her mouth to speak, but before she can utter a word, Inoue beats her to the punch.  
  
  
"Have you eaten yet, Kanami-san? Did you remember your emergency..." He trails off, eyes widening in surprise at Rise's look of pure bemusement. "Oh. Well..... Sometimes she has little dizzy spells if she doesn't have enough sugar; she is prone to hypoglycemic episodes." Kanami nods slowly, pulling out a small piece of candy from her pocket and eating it. After a moment, she takes a deep breath and stands up again. "It's gotten a bit worse over the years, but it's no biggie or anything! I can handle anything thrown my way!" She giggles, striking her fists against her hips in a confident pose.  
  
  
Rise grins, and fires back a playfully flirtatious response. "Mmmhm, I see, I see! Well, I can give you a little sugar if you're ever lacking!" Rise winks, and immediately skips back to her spot on the floor where they would be practicing the dancing routine.  
  
  
Kanami stands stock still for a moment, quite confused and seemingly spacing out, but finally her face lights up in a scarlet flush. "R-Rise-s--" She shakes her head to throw it out of her mind, and nearly trips on her way to stand in her place beside Rise. "U-uhm... hehe, y-yeah! I'll take you up on that!" Kanami smiles at her, and they share a moment of solidarity. The music starts to sound, and Inoue starts to coach them until the instructor is able to show up and gauge their progress.  
  


  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
For a good seven hours, Kanami and Rise practiced the dancing routine on loop until they were breathing heavily and staggering. "I.... I-I think we..." Kanami takes a few more breaths, and the dance instructor shakes his head. "Not until you get it pristine, girls!" Inoue elbows the man, and his glare softens slightly. "Fine, I guess it is difficult to focus on an empty stomach... Fine, Minoru's convinced me. You two go get some lunch, we are a few catered boxed lunches for you in the dressing room. Take some time to catch up, hmm? We'll resume in two hours time." The dance instructor smiles, waving his hands as he takes his leave for the time being.  
  
  
  
Kanami finally catches her breath, and breathes out a sigh of relief. "I...I thought I was going to _die_..!" Rise nods, and pushes some fallen hair out of her sweaty face. "Ughhh..... he always knows just how to make me run out of batteries, tell me about it!" Rise stands up, and stretches her arms over her head whilst Kanami performs her own stretches. After a good five minutes, Kanami and Rise finally trail out of the practice room and head towards the dressing room. The walk is short and filled with a comfortable silence-- the after-practice-completely-worn-out kind of silence-- and they arrive at their destination rather quickly.  
  
  
Kanami holds the door open for Rise, and Rise winks. "Awww, what a gentlewoman! Thanks, Kanami-chan!" She giggles, and Kanami flushes in response. "U-uh, yeah! I'm all about chivalry, don't you know?" Kanami giggles, and skips ahead after Rise, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Plus, when I see a princess like you, I just can't help myself!" Kanami beams, and Rise grins in return.  
  
  
They choose a box each, keeping their respective diets in mind, and start to dig in. "So, how's it been since... well, yeah, I haven't seen you in person since the Love Meets Bonds Festival, huh? Fill me in, girl!" Rise takes a quick drink of water, and gazes at Kanami as she pokes around her food with her chopsticks.  
  
  
"O-oh, yeah, can do! Well..... Okay, so after that whole fiasco where I released 'Calystegia', Ms Ochimizu coached me a little bit longer and we reworked some old songs into the Kanamin Kitchen group in loving memory of Yuko Osada.... Uhmm..... t-the one who passed all that time ago. So the group was getting more and more popular as the years passed, but when Ms. Ochimizu retired, Nozomi no longer had the confidence to continue as an idol. She was never really attached to it cause of her social anxiety, so I can see where she was coming from. Tamami quickly headed off to start her own group with Tomoe... well, Kind of? Tomoe was just in it to make sure Tamami didn't do anything silly without thinking first. She was the leader for a reason!" Kanami giggles softly. "Uhm, where was I.... Oh! Yeah, Sumomo! She went back to live with her family; deep down, they are the most important people to her of all; she keeps in contact though of course. And as for me...?" She lets a soft breath through her nostrils, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.  
  
  
"W-well... it was a little tough at first when the group split up. We were together for three years after the LMB fest, and it hurt to part ways with them after all of that time together. But I'm a warrior, right? So I pushed through! My popularity just started to skyrocket further and further.... it's a little hard to meet all of the expectations thrown my way when I'm always acting in my lonesome... butttt it's no problem!! Not at all! I'm soldiering on and now I get to have a partner for the Lady Luck Festival coming up! I even have medicine to help me with my sugar spells too, so it will be a fun experience, I'm sure of it!" Kanami bounces in her seat a bit, grinning in excitement.  
  
  
Rise's eyes soften. "Oh... so you've been performing solo for four years now..?" Did she not have other friends? "Well, let's just make this a festival to remember, then! We'll make up for all those less than exciting years, right?"  
  
  
  
  
 _'We must surely do more than that, Rise. Let us invite her to join us after practice.'_ Himiko hums, and Rise ponders on that proposal.  
  
  
  
'I don't know, Himiko... isn't that a little weird? We haven't really been on friendly terms like that since... a short spell at the LMB Festival, I think.'  
  
  
  
 _'Fighting monsters in a world hidden within the television is also weird. We mustn't knock it 'till we try it.'  
  
  
  
  
_  
Kanami smiles halfheartedly, and nods. "Y-yeah, that sounds good! We'll just have to make this memory last. Umm.... How about your own friends? I only truly kept in contact with..." She sighs. "Hanamura-san. He came on kinda strong in the past, so I just reply to him a little slowly or forget entirely at this point."  
  
  
Rise laughs. "Oh god, totally! He was like that with me too! He was aggressively trying to get in every girl's pants, huh? I think he even tried flirting with Naoto after he found out she was female for a short time. But I guess with time comes new discoveries... He was one of the most anti-gay people I had ever met, and he always made fun of Kanji for how he was into Naoto even before the whole secret was out, and now it's Yosuke who is getting married..." She bites her lip, and lets a small chuckle out under her breath. "T-to Yu. Uhm, you met his uncle-- the handsome man with the grey hair."  
  
  
Kanami nods, and her eyes widen at the information. "W-w-waiiiit, _HUH_? Hanamura-san is-- he's tying the knot!? I--" She pauses, blinking a few times, and then quickly gathers herself. "U-um, not to be rude, but I didn't think anybody would bite that bait! And I didn't know that Narukami-san was into dudes.... Huh. I mean, it's not a bad thing at all, but like.... it's kind of unusual in Japan to hear about it so nonchalantly. Is the wedding soon...?" She pauses, and Rise cannot hide the fake smile from bedecking her face. "U-uhmmm... I mean, that aside, what about your other friends? The guy in the bear costume, and the one with the hat, and the scary big blonde gang guy..? Oh, and the kung fu girl and her friend?"

Rise nods, taking the topic change graciously. "Oh, yeah! Well, Teddie is still... Teddie. He eats everything and makes everyone pissed off all the time. He's still unmistakably the same! Chie and Yukiko are running the Inn-- well, kinda. Yukiko is the manager of the Amagi Inn, and Chie is a police officer that kinda bums around there with the excuse of kicking all the trespasser's asses with a galactic punt. Something like that, anyway!" She shares a quick laugh with Kanami at that. "And then Naoto just came back to Inaba for three years as my roommate while I work on my movie that's being produced. Kanji looks a lot different than when he was here; his hair isn't bleached now and he wears this adorable little pink cat hoodie. Oh, and he needs glasses!" She grins, memories of Kanji being embarrassed about his need for glasses running through her head.  
  
"That's wonderful! Uhm... did any of them get married or... or did they have kids..?" At Rise's shake of her head, Kanami nods slowly. "Oh, wow. Okay! That's not what I would expect from that lively bunch, but surprises are all the merrier. I still can't believe that Hanamura-san is the first to get hitched...." Kanami stares blankly at the chair in front of her, and Rise laughs quietly.  
  
  
"Uhm, yeah.... He's kind of disappointing, so I didn't expect it either. But.... Wanna catch up after practice? We can hit the town and check out the local bars and stuff if you're down for it!" Rise grins, standing from her seat and pushing in her chair.  
  
  
"Wait, really? Oh, sure! I'd love that." Kanami's eyes shine in excitement, and Rise reflects her smile. "It's been so long since we have had time to actually.. well, talk to each other on a non-work related basis. It will be really fun, I hope!"  
  
  
Kanami nods, and she takes her empty boxed lunch, discarding it into the trash container. "Yeah, let's get going after practice, then! Oh man, I can't wait!!"  
  
  
Rise smiles softly as they make their walk back to the practice room. She needed to see a fresh face; perhaps she would be able to have a good time even after all of the emotional weight resting on her shoulders for the past few months had weighed her down. Kanami seemed to be just as in need of a drink as she was, too; perhaps there were some nice spots for nightlife in Sendai. And if not, they could settle for some tea and karaoke! It was a win-win situation.


	26. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out-- this is the chapter where things get just a little bit spicy! Enjoy.

Naoto runs a hand through her hair, pushing a large strand out of her face, and in a swift motion, rubbing her eyes and letting loose a mighty yawn shortly afterwards. Kanji would be coming to help her try on the suit mock-up today, and here she was, unable to get any sleep due to slaving away over yet another onslaught of petty theft cases thrown her way!  
  
  
  
  
 _'We are so much better than your average Joe, Naoto. We must raise a stink at this point, or we will just keep getting the infantile cases!'_ Sukuna-Hikona buzzes furiously in her headspace.  
  
  
  
'No. You do remember everything we learned in adolescence, yes? Throwing a tantrum will solve _nothing_. We must simply excel in what we are saddled with.'  
  


 _'If we get one more, we should burn it in the hearth and add gasoline! Then cast a big, rotund Agidyne for good measure!'_ Naoto rubs her temples in exasperation.  
  
  


'Yu-senpai had us forget that move for Mamudoon, remember? You should know best, Sukuna-san! You are the one who personally uses the move set. He was quite clear that Yukiko-senpai would be the fire specialist.' A simple, buzzing pout rises in response.  
  
  
  
And just then, a sudden memory ignites within her. Her mother was holding a long, cast iron rod within her hand. Her left hand-- she was left handed, she remembered--and transferred it to her. Naoto awkwardly fumbled with the stick, holding it in both hands as her mother placed a marshmallow on top of it and guided her to the hearth. Her father took a seat by the couch, laughing with her Grampa about something or other with their favorite brand of wine in hand; Cheval Blanc 1947. She glanced over to her father, who nodded to her in anticipation. Naoto eagerly put the marshmallow over the fire, and nearly fell back on her feet in horror when it caught fire. Her Grampa, however, was sure to relieve her of her nerves by explaining the best way to toast a marshmallow was to ignite it on fire, and let it burn enough to be squishy on the inside. The memory fades nearly as quickly as it had come, and she realizes that in her daze of nostalgia she had indeed warmed up the hearth and grabbed her case files. In fact, she had nearly toasted them! She immediately puts them back atop her desk, and takes a seat by the hearth whilst inwardly chiding Sukuna-Hikona.  
  
  
'Why..... Why would you go through the trouble of making me remember my _deceased family_ in order to have me _burn_ my work..!?' She scowls at the growing flames hungrily lapping at the air above the hearth.  
  
  
  
 _'We did nothing of the sort.'_ Sukuna very clearly lies to her, despite being entirely aware of the fact that they are the same person and knew exactly the motives of the other. She groans softly in response.  
  
  
  
She bunches her knees up in front of her, wrapping both arms around them in an embrace and resting her chin upon the tops of them. She hadn't noticed the time pass quickly while she dozed off beside the hearth, letting its warmth engulf her completely. In fact, she had woken up in a jolt to the sound of frenzied knocking on the door. She stretches slightly, letting her joints pop a bit until she was more comfortable, and assesses the watch. It was.... It was well past noon! That knocking sound was _definitely_ Kanji. She immediately rushes over and opens it, granting access to the tailor outside.  
  
  
  
Kanji smiles widely, a slight wrinkle in his brow signifying worry. "Uhh, Hey, Naoto.... I tried ta contact ya and all that to give ya a heads up I was on my way, but you didn't reply or nothin', so I waited here fer a few minutes. But then ya weren't answerin' the door, so I got real worried and knocked a lot more and a lot quicker, so sorry if I s-scared ya or--" He pauses, face igniting on fire even further for some reason or another. She raises a brow, waiting for some semblance of explanation about such a reaction.  
  
  
"Is something amiss..?" She frowns, and crosses her arms. Kanji just furiously avoids looking at her, and mumbles out something so quiet and rushed that she can't quite figure it out. However, she wasn't exactly in the headspace for the time being to figure out why he was so sheepish right now, so she just shakes her head and invites him inside. "Come, then. We must make haste... I have work to attend to." Kanji gulped loudly in response, and stepped inside ever so awkwardly, nearly tripping as he removed his shoes. She thought little of it, instead heading back to the living area and taking a seat on the couch. Kanji walked over shortly afterwards, and took a seat on the far end of the couch, placing his bag with the suit mock-up between them like a barricade of some sort. What...?  
  
  
"D-d-did I--" He coughs, face flushing even worse as he attempts to continue. "I-i-interrupt y-yer... Uhhhhmmmmm...." He trails off awkwardly, and struggles to continue. She frowns, and then it suddenly dawns on her. She had forsaken pajama pants the night before in favor of comfort for working on a dull, boring case. In fact, her current attire consisted of an oversized men's sweater that said 'Beach Dude' across the torso, and.... that was it. And it was slightly askew-- exposing a shoulder and quite a bit of skin with it. It was _her_ turn to have her face ignite on fire.  
  
  
"My apologies- K-Kanji-- I hadn't been of a sound mind before you arrived...!" She covers her face in embarrassment. How would she even explain such a thing without sounding insane? She hadn't expected to sleep in so late, and now.... Now, her dignity was ruined. Somehow, this was worse than the blind date Rise had blackmailed her into. "I h-had expected to wake up b-before you showed up, but I... I suppose I slept in too late..."   
  
  
Kanji shakes his head in response furiously. "O-oh, no, I coulda w-warned ya better and called but I j-jus' chickened out-- 's my fault, not yers! Y-ya don't gotta change fer me, yer cute no matter what and I ain't gonna throw no fit 'bout how hot ya look r--- I mEAn..." He coughs, spluttering on his next words. "I s-said t-that all wrong pretend y-ya didn't hear nothin'-- I'm jus' tryin' to say that ya don't gotta change from that if yer comfy like that, I ain't gonna tell nobody or nothin'." He blushes harder, and finally allows himself to chance a peak at her.   
  
  
She blushes incredibly hard, and crosses her arms over her chest anxiously. They were... sort of dating, right? Wasn't it supposed to be a sign of trust to wear less clothing in the presence of the person one was romantically involved with..? She really shouldn't have skipped all of the romantic bits in her novels that she would read in her spare time. She hadn't even gone swimming with the others before, so it was very much new to her to have such little clothes in the presence of the others. The girls were an exception, of course, but she hadn't dared risk the idea of being in the presence of any of the boys whilst wearing less than her white button up sleeveless top. She would be trying on the suit, right? So she wouldn't need to stay in this silly outfit- for lack of a better word- much longer. "I s-suppose I should try on the suit mockup..."   
  
  
  
_'But we want to lay in his arms. Come on, we must ask! He is very warm and comfortable, and--'_ She immediately smothers Sukuna-Hikona's rambling in its wake.   
  
  
  
"U-uh, y-yeah, Lemme jus' fish it out..." He dives into the bag after pulling it atop his lap, and starts searching for the garment hastily. She stands up from her spot, and walks a bit closer to receive the garment-- but not without a sudden voice popping into her head. _'Let's just cuddle! We need them, Naoto, it has been ages!'_ And before she can fight back with her persona about possibly losing what dignity she has left, she loses control of her body for a short few moments.   
  
  
  
She takes a seat beside him-- _incredibly_ close-- and leans against his torso, grabbing one of his arms that had been digging through the bag and laying it over her shoulder. He was _so_ warm, and _so_ nice... She takes a deep breath, and relaxes against him, still in little control of her body.  
  
  
Kanji squeaks in surprise, pausing in his search for the suit mock-up. His free hand hovers over the bag awkwardly, and he glances over to her, and then back to the bag, before grabbing the handles and moving it to the floor beside his feet instead. And then, in a sudden robotic movement, he lifts her effortlessly into his lap, and upon wrapping his arms around her torso, he seemingly regains the ability to inwardly freak out. _'See? We both want cuddles! Take-chan had the same idea as I.'  
  
  
  
_ The moment that they regain control of their respective bodies is incredibly obvious; they both immediately stiffen up, faces flushing so hard that she's surprised they both don't explode from the staggering amount of blood filling their cheeks. "I....I--" She flushes harder, and wraps her hands over his own. "M-my persona.... H-he's i-insistent..." She flushes harder.  
  
  
  
Kanji chuckles softly, heart beating erratically. "S-s-s-same." He carefully rests his chin on her head, pulling her in closer to him with a soft sigh of contentment. She feels her own heart beating just as quickly as well-- which is usually cause for alarm, but... its oddly nice, truth be told. She rubs a soft, gentle circular motion with her thumb on his hand, leaning into his grip with a soft smile etched upon her features. She glances up to him, smiling warmly. He flushes deeply in response, and leans down to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. His lips are feather-light, and she cant help but utter a quiet, breathless laugh at the pleasant tickling sensation. He blushes even harder at that, and grins as he starts to place a few more of the ticklish kisses on her cheek, then her cheekbone, and then, carefully, beneath her ear. A chancy move, but it just seemed like the moment was... _right_.  
  
  
She giggles faintly through most of it, until the last kiss causes her to startle just a bit. Her heart feels like it skips a beat, and she lets out a quiet whimper at the feeling of his soft lips ghosting her skin. He grips her firmly, pulling her closer to him as he places a few more kisses in the same area-- and ghosting them down her neck, too, while at it. When he finally gets to the sweet spot connecting her neck and collarbone, she lets out a quiet moan, and he immediately freezes in place. Her chest continues to rise and fall with slightly labored breathing as a result of her accelerated heart rate, and she can feel it doing flips in her chest, as nonsensical as the thought is. She tilts his head towards her, and angles her face to line up in a kiss with him. She carefully works her lips against his, and he returns the gesture in full, twisting her a bit to have a better angle. She shifts her hips slightly to make the twist less uncomfortable, however, upon doing so, she brushes her thigh against the tent forming in his trousers. He moans into the kiss, increasing in ferocity with his movements against her lips. One of his hands moves to rest on her halfway exposed thigh, the other on her waist, rubbing gentle circles through the soft threads of the sweater. After a few moments of passionate kissing, they break away, breathing heavily, and _very efficiently_ warmed up. Kanji rests his forehead against her shoulder, catching his breath. She leans back against the arm of the couch, legs resting across his lap. She places her hand over his; the one atop her thigh, and rubs it gently, intrigued by the hands in question.   
  
  
  
It was quite strange how he could bludgeon shadows to death with his fists alone, and yet be so gentle with his teammate... no, that wasn't the right term befitting of their bond. They were... in a relationship, albeit a very new one. And yet... it had felt like he had been so in tune with his emotions in the midst of that endeavor; holding back, to better word it. He really had harbored a lot of love for her over the past seven years... and she had been so blind to it. He had likely been holding back these emotions this entire time-- it showed in just how desperate his actions had become in their little-- she flushes slightly, there is no way to word it better-- make-out session. She glances back at him, and finally identifies that strange look in his eye that she had seen for so many years. Her gaze softens, and she fully turns to face him, pulling him into a seated embrace. "Thank you, Kanji..." She blushes deeply, and places a quick kiss to his lips. "I... I really enjoy spending time with you this way." She ignores her persona poking fun at how much she had understated that.   
  
  
Kanji smiles the most bright smile she had seen from the tailor in-- well, forever. She had never seen him look so happy. "Yeah... I love y--" He coughs. "L-love spending time with ya like this too. A lot. Always down ta repeat it." He wraps his arms around her back carefully; and she could truly feel their height difference more than ever in this position. In both body composition and height alone, they were quite the juxtaposition. But one thing was off... She shifts her hips awkwardly, attempting to get more comfortable, but keeps repeatedly hitting an unknown hurdle. "Kanji, y-you're.." She pauses, and one look to his expression explained _exactly_ what that hurdle was. Her face lights on fire for the umpteenth time that day, and she scrambles off of him hurriedly. "I---I-I'll t-try on the s-suit, if you don't mind too t-terribly." Kanji nods quickly, face so red she is sure that it may explode, and she takes the suit out of the bag and rushes to the bathroom, mind in a frenzy.  
  
  
  
She immediately enters the bathroom, and washes her face with cold water. _Woah_. That was the only word that she could think about... She hadn't thought about the idea of getting intimate in... well, ever. _'Do not lie, we have definitely thought about it a few times.'_ She flushes a bit. Okay, not often. Sure, she would have urges from time to time, but she would only act on them if they were very persistent that day. It did quite a bit to relieve the stress of the day, so at times, it was a saving grace. She was quite aware of male anatomy, and what it entailed; for a good portion of her life, she would often visit the men's restroom to keep her facade of the detective prince believable to the public eye. She saw many things that were natural for men, but she hadn't remembered anything as.... as large as that _hurdle_ had felt. _'We do know that they become larger with excitement and blood flow, but....'_ Sukuna buzzes anxiously, and she silently shares the worry that they both were too anxious to solidify into solid thought. It was quite clear that they both had wishes to become intimate at some point; but they had a very, _very_ distinct size difference, and there was virtually no way that it _wouldn't_ be a painful experience.  
  
  
  
She decides to push the thought aside for another day, instead focusing on calming her racing heart, and then adorning the suit mock-up, made entirely of muslin fabric. She binds her chest quickly, a practice she had easily become used to over the years, and pulls on the dress shirt, vest, and overcoat. She nods to her reflection in the mirror, and finally leaves the bathroom to confront Kanji for the fitting.   
  
  
Upon entering the living area once more, Kanji seems to have quelled his heartbeat quite a bit-- but in vain, as he immediately lights on fire in a flush again upon seeing her. "Y-ya.... ya look g-gorgeous..." She blushes in response, avoiding eye contact. It wasn't exactly her first thought to be called gorgeous while donning a suit, but... it was still a very kind compliment. "Thank you." She rubs her arm, and waits for him as he grabs a few pins and a marking pen to mark down the areas that didn't fit properly. This time, she noticed, Kanji was less shy about making physical contact with her while jotting down and gathering imperfections. He was still gentle with his touches, of course, but he was much less jumpy. After a good few moments of finishing up the measurements, Kanji finally nodded to her after scribbling the findings down on a notepad and removing the pins. "Should be good ta take off now-- I got all the specific things I messed up down, I'll have ma look over em and fix em up fer me some more."  
  
She nods to him, and heads back to remove the suit mock up once more. She changes into a more acceptable outfit, now that she was in a more aware state of mind, and changes into her old button down blue shirt with the tie, not bothering to remove her binder. This was one of her favorites for many years, and she could never bring herself to buy many new clothes. She exits the bathroom, and returns to the living area to see Kanji packing the mock up back inside of the bag, and getting ready to take his leave. She knew that he would only be here for the sole reasoning of fixing the mockup, but... his company was quite enjoyable. A bit too enjoyable today, actually. She walks over to him, and he zips the bag up and stands to his full height. Really... thirty three centimeters was a bit much in high school, but Kanji was at the very least 195 cm at this point. They were a good 43cm difference in height, and Naoto was still teeming with fury that she hadn't grown height wise past high school. That aside, she gazed up to him and smiled. "Thank you for visiting today, Kanji. Please, don't be a stranger; you are always welcome to visit."   
  
Kanji blushes, and a grin breaks out across his own face in response as he adjusts his glasses. "Y-yeah... I'll take ya up on that offer. Uh.... Can I...?" He awkwardly holds out his arms, and she laughs heartily in response. She wraps her arms around him in an embrace, letting her guard down a good deal this time around. She was no longer stiff with anxiety-- at least, not for the time being. Kanji returns the embrace, picking her up off the ground a bit so as not to hurt his back any further. She places a quick kiss to his cheek, and he finally puts her down, throwing the bag over his shoulder with a soft, happy little smile on his face. "Seeya soon, Naoto." She dips her head in response, and holds the door open for him to help him with his leave. "I'll see you again soon as well." 


	27. Beyond the Bedroom

_**~~~RISE'S PERSPECTIVE~~~** _

Rise releases a mighty, comfortable yawn, rubbing her eyes with her free hand and hugging the object in her arms closer to her simultaneously. She was perfectly sober last night, and she knew exactly what had happened..... Her face heats up as the memories rush to her. It was a long night. She giggles softly, turning on her side and wrapping her other arm around the younger girl beside her. She places a quick kiss on the back of her head, and snuggles into her hair as she snores.  
  
  
It had started just like any other innocent sleepover. She and Kanami had finished the event and decided to have a sleepover to celebrate and catch up! They had both partaken in wearing face masks, getting massages, a seaweed wrap, shopping for cute clothes, dressing each other up in fashion, and painting each others nails!

  
  
 _'The best part was when we undressed her out of the outfit we chose...'_ Himiko titters in perverted glee, and Rise silently agrees with a flushed face.  
  
  
  
Rise hadn't really expected things to get so..... _well_... She sighs. She did need something to pick up her spirits, and one night stands were only a rare occurrence for her... and it's not like anybody has to know, right? Right! Rise nods to herself, solidifying her resolve not to tell a soul. Except Kanji, probably. She kind of told him everything about her love life, or lack of one. She places another kiss to Kanami's shoulder, which causes the other girl to start to stir slowly. She starts to move groggily, rubbing at her eyes and sitting up. And then her breast falls out of the blanket, and she jumps, very clearly remembering everything that had happened the night before. Rise giggles, sitting up with her and propping her elbows on her pillow. "Aww, you forgot about everything? I thought I had given you a night you would never forget~!"  
  
  
Kanami's cheeks light up, and she waves her hands madly, nearly losing her balance. "Aah! N-No, I just forgot for a second!" She laughs afterwards, and pulls the blanket up over her once more. "I actually really needed that." She blushes harder, smiling at Rise bashfully.  
  
  
Rise places a hand on her chin, pulls her closer and gives her a quick peck to the lips. "Hmhm, so did I. It helped that you're super cute, too. I could go for a round two, maybe... but next time, y'know? Distance makes the heart grow fonder!" Kanami's smile brightens, and her eyes light up with her cheeks in response.  
  
  
"Then next time! I'll bring my best toys!" At this exclamation, Rise's caught off guard. That girl's kinkier than she'd thought! Her face ignites, and after a brief moment, she nods ecstatically. "Seconded~!" Rise blushes, and then after a brief time passes in which the two girls get dressed once more, Rise heads to meet Inoue and steps into the car after parting ways with Kanami.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
Rise waves a farewell to Inoue as he drives away shortly after dropping her off in front of her shared apartment, and she yawns once more, before looking around. Naoto was home, it seemed, as was.... Her eyes widen. Kanji's bike is here! She grins from ear to ear, energy immediately renewed. They were hanging out! Without her badgering! All of their own accord! Rise pumps a fist of victory into the air, and does a little dance immediately afterwards. Yes! She would walk in, tease them, catch up, and all would be amazing. She grips her suitcase, and heads towards the apartment, unlocking it and trailing in quickly.  
  
  
  
One thing was.... off. She could feel two heat signatures, yes, but... they had higher temperatures than usual, and seemed to have a higher heart rate according to Himiko. But it was... Naoto and Kanji. There was no way they would do that sort of thing so early into their fledgling relationship! But... _maybe_.... Rise starts to tiptoe to the source of the heat signatures, and lo and behold, she found herself right outside of Naoto's bedroom. And she heard.... _grunts_.  
  
  
  
 _'They.... they're finally doing it. Took long enough!_ ' Himiko declares a victory cry from within her, and she is almost brought to tears from how proud she is. There was even a fuzzy cat sock on the door! Rise pumps another fist in the air for victory, and then giggles under her breath. But then..... she hears a strange vocalization from Naoto, that sounds like....  
  
  
  
"That was an exemplary, dodge, Kanji, but one cannot get too _comfortable_...!" And then a loud thud, followed by another grunt. Rise furrows her brows. Huh...? She gets closer to the door, pressing her ear against it with heavy trepidation. "Yer too fast..!" A strangled yelp from Kanji, and then the sound of a hard, blunt smack, and a gutteral " _hEAUGH_!" from within the room.  
  
  
'What kind of kinks are they working with!? Even _I'm_ not that crazy in the bedroom!' Rise moves away from the door, and studies the sock. Yeah...... the sock on the door is the universal sign of a roommate notifying the other that they were getting some action. She couldn't be mistaken. Rise stares at the sock, then contemplates the noises from within the door.  
  
  
"You seem to be having issues maneuvering, Kanji..!" Naoto sounds out of breath from within the room, and Kanji's reply is even more so as if he had the breath knocked out of him. "Pshhh, yer attacks are.... like little..... bug bites!" And then another loud noise, and a yelp from Naoto.  
  
  
And.... then it's silent. She opens the door, having just about enough of waiting, to see.... well, nothing that she was expecting. Naoto was holding her stomach, grinning at Kanji, and.... _fully clothed_ , with her revolver in hand. Kanji was on the other side of the room, face contorted with irritation. Upon her entry, however, the both of them swivel around to gaze at her, and all pretenses of their spat drop. Kanji immediately waves to her, and Naoto nods her usual casual hello.  
  
  
"What... What were you two _doing._.!?" Rise officially has no idea what is going through these two idiots minds! What? How did this even make a lick of sense? She crosses her arms, leaning to one side. "Explain! Now!"  
  
  
"....We were simply having a friendly spar. I did not want to be out of practice, and it has been some time since we have visited the TV world... Is there something upsetting you..?" Naoto frowns, somehow not understanding why her roommate was so damn confused. Kanji nods, flexing his bicep and patting it. "Hell yeah! I have been stayin' outta trouble so long I was itchin' to fight, so we kinda decided ta give it a go a while ago." Kanji grins, looking very refreshed by the recent turn of events.  
  
  
"...Then why did you have a _sock_ on the door? You two _do_ know what that means, right...!?" Rise fixed them with an incredulous gaze, hands balling into fists.  
  
  
"That ain't no sock! It's a knob cozy. I made it cause they were boring and dull and...." He pauses, rubbing an arm. "I thought I could fix 'em up a friend. Naoto let me make it fer her door so I could get a test cozy down." He frowns, and finally reads the frustration and confusion written all over Rise's body language. "...Wait, what didja _think_ we were doin'..?"  
  
  
Naoto seems equally confused, putting her hands in her coat pockets as she waits for Rise's response. Rise sighs in defeat, facepalming. "A sock on the door means you guys were getting lucky! Getting some action!! Having _sex!_ How.... how do you two not know this...?" She had failed as their friend, as their wing woman, and as the future godmother to their children. Naoto and Kanji immediately start blushing furiously, and Rise feels that all of the facepalms in the world can't alleviate how disappointed she is in their social skills.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _'Baby steps. We must... have patience.'_ Himiko sounds just as pissed as she is, and she can hear the faltering of her inner voice waning with her patience. She nods slowly. She needed to be zen. Yes. Good. She takes a deep breath, and exhales. Time for damage control.  
  
  
  
  
"....Kanji! Show me how to knit baby socks, wont you?" Rise smiles brightly, pushing her frustration aside for later. Kanji raises a brow. "W-wait.... yer...... are ya pregnant?" He scratches his head, and Rise walks over to him and elbows his stomach hard. He coughs, spluttering in pain for a moment. "Nope! I just want to be prepared to make socks for you and Naoto's future kids, y'know? I'll obviously be their godmother!"  
  
  
  
Kanji blushes hard, and glances at Naoto, and then to Rise. "K-kids...?" One glance to the detective prince yields a gaze of unmitigated fury glaring daggers through her soul, and Rise grins devilishly. Bingo. She would just turn the tables in her favor well into the late hours of the night, problem solved! Just another day in the life of Risette.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to expand on how gaining a persona may affect the subconscious of a character-- their actions, thoughts, and even memories. I think it would be quite an interesting experiment!


End file.
